The Peasant Princess
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a fallen heiress after her mother's death and her Father's disgrace, On her 18th birthday her Father trades her off to a workhouse her kicking and screaming got the attention of Natsu who happens to be the King of Fiore. After closing the workhouse and rescuing Lucy, Natsu takes her back to his palace where he has a special job for her LEMON IN SOME CHAPTERS NaLu
1. CinderLucy and the King

The Peasant Princess. A Fairy Tail fanfic.

 **Disclaimer I don't own FT or anything related to it.** Just **this fanfic. ENJOY**

Summary.

Based on Chapter 338 of the Fairy Tail Manga Natsu is the King of Fiore he happens across a blonde homeless woman who is on the verge of dying from starvation. He takes her to his palace who was thought to be a maid but is instead to be his second Bride and possibly his future queen but only if she can produce him a male heir.

Prologue.

In a land far, far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore a small peaceful nation of 17 million that is filled with magic the current King is Natsu Dragneel Dreyar a ruler that is a loving yet stern and because of his magic and power he is known as the Dragon King.

Natsu is the fourth son of the Fifth King of Fiore His Majesty Royal King Makarov Dreyar who adopted 8 boys since he and his wife Porlyusica only had one child but he has been missing since he turned 3 all believed he was kidnapped and killed by an enemy so they decided to adopt strong wizard boys who can fight to protect their birthright and the throne linage went in order of which son came first.

After he retired he Crowned his son Natsu the Crowned King of Fiore and his next son in line will take over the Kingdom if Natsu cannot produce an heir before his 23rd birthday. Then the royal Line will continue down the list of adopted sons.

First Adopted is Crown prince Gildartz who left for the war 4 years ago leaving his bride Laki and his unborn child Cana Now living happily in a mansion in the inner circle raising Cana Laki awaits for her Prince to return and claim the throne but many believe he does not want to rule the Kingdom and what's worse is that he has no idea that Laki had a child.

Second Adopted is Gray always fighting with his younger brother Natsu he was denounced to be royal prince and of being the next King because he has not bedded with his Bride Juvia and will only be given his title Crown prince back if he beds her and the opportunity to bear an heir has arisen his Bride Juvia was a maid in the house until Gray wanted her company so much that her work paid the price and instead of getting her fired she became his Bride.

The third adopted son Elfman was denounced to be Royal prince because of his inability to control his Bride Evergreen and until he shows signs being able to control and be a King he will have his title of Crown prince returned, his Bride Evergreen became his after knowing each other for 2 years and she was the castle gardener. They have no children

The Fourth son was chosen based on his ability to fight as long and as hard as needed to protect what he loves and his magic was nothing to joke about either, he was also chosen because of his close relationship to Lisanna Strauss. Lisanna was made his Bride when they both became of age and he started bedding her when he was next in line for the throne. They have no children.

The fifth adopted son is Jellal and his Bride Erza, even though Jellal is much older then Natsu he is still next in line after him, he was married to Erza 7 years before Natsu took the throne they have an 8 year-old son Mystogan.

The sixth adopted son Fried who is even much older then Jellal but is third in line for the throne with his Wife MiraJane. When Fried was adopted, Mira was the royal cook but was made his Bride after one year after his adoption. They have no children.

The seventh son Gajeel is the same age as Gray, Elfman and Natsu; he was adopted after the war with the Phantom Kingdom as repentance for the crimes of his father Jose after the war. His Bride Levy was made his a year after he was adopted and she was his only friend even though he had beat her up badly as a sign of war. She was the Castles librarian and he wandered into it to find a quiet place to brood they have no children.

The Eighth and final son is Romeo he was adopted when one of King Makarovs closest friends & Captain of his knights passed away. Romeo is the youngest and is very close to his older brother Natsu. Romeo has one Bride named Wendy they are not aloud to bed until both of them are of age but Natsu allowed Romeo to take Wendy on so that he has a friend his age to play with. There is to be a chaperone with them at all times and it is their Nanny Sherry.

Chapter 1. Natsu meets his CinderLucy.

Growing up I had heard the stories about the royal family how the King would adopt boys to be his heir to the throne after he had a son of his own that went missing and continued to adopt boys until he had 8 heirs.

I had always dreamt about what it would be like to be adopted into a royal family or to be born into one the pretty gowns and having servants to do whatever you needed them for. However as I grew older I realized that having a lot of money and fancy things didn't make you happier it was whom you spent your life with.

I found that out thanks to my father he works on trains he cleans, fixes, loads, a drives all types of trains. However he doesn't make very much so Mother and I stayed at home and she taught me how to clean and cook and we lived in the lower middle class circle of the royal city of Magnolia that is until mom died.

Daddy cried the most but what hurt me the most wasn't that I had lost my mother it was that my father no longer looked at me, not with loving eyes anyway it was always with disdain and hatred.

He took up a drinking habit and he would yell and toss me around whenever he was drunk so I learned to stay away from him. I always felt more at peace when he was gone on business trips, driving and working on trains out of town but when he came back I always feared for my life.

I cleaned and cooked for him but it was never enough he never appreciated me, because of his drinking habits we fell to the lowest outer circle of the city we lived in a wooden shack there was another family that lived in the room above us while we thrived in this small place.

The kitchen and living was difficult to move around in and they were in the same room it was so small that if you stood up from a chair in the living room and take 3 small steps you would be in the kitchen.

Then there was one small bedroom and a tiny loft Daddy took the bedroom while I took the cramped loft it only had a pallet of hay, an over sheet for warmth, and a pile of hay for a pillow.

I only had one outfit and it was a simple shift that had been dirtied and stained from the many times my father tossed me around and my body had been broken, bruised, and bloodied, I had a problem with my right arm when I held it out straight it did a curve upward but my left didn't it was an obvious sign that I had gotten a broken arm.

But thanks to my many friendly neighbors and an elderly woman that lived next door bandaged it up for me until I was healed enough to use it again.

Before my Mother passed away I was lucky enough to see the King at the Fantasia parade and when I saw the King dancing around and doing the universal symbol for strength I did it too and I felt strong.

I do the symbol whenever I feel weak and it always works, the next time I went to see the fantasia parade was a few years after my mother died and instead of the King it had all 8 of his sons perform each one doing a special trick on a special float then one of them that had pink hair did the symbol for strength and I cried, my body was so weak I had to lean against a brick wall and did the symbol with the pink haired prince the rest of Magnolia.

I felt stronger everyday since then, I never understood why seeing the pink haired prince gave me more strength then the King or just the symbol itself but I took what I could get then it was only 2 years ago when the news came that the King was retiring and his heir the fourth son Natsu was going to be crowned the new King.

I had never heard any names of the princes so I don't know which prince Natsu was, but I silently prayed for the pink haired boy he had given me strength and if he was my King I would feel even more.

My hopes came alive when the coronation parade came through our street and the pink haired boy wore the Kings crown, sitting in a gold and white carriage, he wore a red cape lined with fur, a red shirt, black pants, and red boots all decorated and embroidered with gold.

He smiled and waved and showed the symbol whenever he could he had the biggest smile on his face showing off his dragon fangs, in the parade he had the princes that were adopted before him riding horseback ahead of the carriage and the brothers that were adopted after him were riding behind the carriage, each prince adorning special armor with colors, weapons, and emblems each symbolizing which son they were.

At the end of the parade was a white horse drawn carriage that was decorated with different colors of roses. It had the Fairy Tail Palace emblem on it, it was the Fairy Brides the Brides for the princes each one was throwing roses into the crowd and wore beautiful dresses that was the color of their princes.

There was a girl who wore a red and pink dress she had short white hair and a big smile on her face she was throwing pink and red roses into the crowd and 2 of them landed at my feet 1 red and 1 pink I knew instantly they were his, the red was from his dragon flames and the pink matched the shade of his hair.

I held them close and watched as people dispersed and the parade ended, I kept those roses for as long as I could I even hung them up to dry and they still hang in my loft and every night I dream of my Dragon King.

I always knew and accepted that I would never be with him but it was nice to dream about him, even how warm he would be if he held me close.

After months of saving up my money I was able to go to the market today and buy 2 apples, some chicken broth, half a loaf of bread, and a whole squirrel. I said my hellos and pleasantries to my neighbors and one of them let me use her wash towel and basin so I could have a clean face, hands, and feet.

When my morning in the market was over I headed home excited I hadn't had Squirrel in months and today was special, today was the day I turned 18 I don't really have a plan to leave if that's what your thinking my only plan was to have squirrel soup with apple pie.

I had enough flour at home to bake the piecrusts and the stew was on the fire heating up just waiting for more broth, water and the squirrel and be absolutely delicious for days.

When I arrived home what I saw wasn't what I was expecting, I was met with an awful surprise it was my father he was home and he was talking with Ms. Angel I dropped the basket of food as I saw the stack of money on the table and I knew what it meant.

Ms. Angel was the owner and business of the Oracion Seis house where girls go when they become of age and their families no longer want them or they cannot find proper work, the house feeds them and clothes them as long as they do what they are told but to sum it up it's a work house and its the furthest from the Fairy Tail Palace.

I was picked up kicking and screaming by a guy Ms. Angel was calling Cobra he held me over his shoulder and he didn't care how much I fought.

When we reached the house I finally got on Cobra's nerves, he dropped me into the mud and I tried to get up but I slipped Cobra rubbed his head and he retaliated by kicking me in the stomach.

"COBRA, don't hurt her too bad she will lose value, just get her inside." She said.

I got up on my knees and gritted my teeth as tears began to sting my eyes, I knew that if I went into that house I would never come out again Cobra gave me a punch on my cheek which earned him a scream of pain and agony from me.

He picked my up by my hair and was about to drag me inside when we all heard a loud spine chilling voice yell. "IN THE NAME OF THE KING I COMMAND YOU TO STOP" I held my hair and opened my eyes for a split second before I was dropped in the mud again.

I yelped and coughed up the mud from my mouth I looked up to find King Natsu he had anger and hatred on his face and an aura of tall red burning flames around him.

Standing behind him was 4 of his brothers all with frowns and stern hateful looks on their faces and hands gripping their weapons.

Three were right in front of Cobra and I, all with swords drawn and the blue haired prince with a face birthmark had his sword drawn and pointed right at the face of Ms. Angel, one with green hair and the other had dark blue hair but both had his sword pointed right at cobra.

Cobra raised his hands in submission; as did Ms. Angel the Prince with the dark blue hair spoke with the same spine chilling voice that screamed earlier.

"In the name of His Majesty King Natsu of Fiore I order you to kneel in his presence you lowlife scum."

I was shaking from fear, anger, cold, and nervousness, Ms. Angel knelt and then Cobra did too.

I didn't want to move because of my pain so I stayed down on my knees, I had forgotten that today was the day that the King and his brothers were returning to Magnolia from the Kingdom of Edolas and my screaming had interrupted the return parade.

"What is the meaning of this?" The King spoke for the first time within my earshot and his voice was thundering as if lightening had just struck my heart he walked toward us while glaring at Cobra, but Ms. Angel answered.

"Please forgive her your highness she is my property I just bought her from her father and she was being brought to this house to work."

"This house will be shut down." The King roared as Ms. Angel, Cobra and I all gasped. "What do you mean sire?" She asked

"I will not have such filthy germinated businesses in my Kingdom treating young women like property just because they or their families cant afford to eat."

"Girl where do you live?" he asked towards me, I stayed low but didn't look at him I was too afraid to speak.

"Your King has asked you a question girl that automatically gives you permission to look and speak to him." The dark blue haired prince said tenderly.

I slowly looked up at him and he tilted his head to the side and smiled at me, "I live in the Lower class of the Outer ring its just a small wooden shack by the East River."

"And what does your Father do?" He asked in a gentle voice that felt like a warm fire in the middle of winter, no longer mad as he was.

"He is a train engineer and conductor often out of town."

"Really? I thought train people made more then lower class?" He said looking at the Dark blue prince with curiosity.

"He did until he took up a habit." I spoke sitting back on my legs while still clutching my stomach.

"Ah, well that's always the way isn't it?" He said slightly giggling.

"Girl? Why did your father decide to sell you?" he asked with all seriousness.

"As of today I am 18 which makes me of legal age to be sold off if I am not married." I said blood still spilling out of my mouth.

"And what was the last thing you ate?" He asked me with great concern.

"I had a piece of bread for breakfast two days ago. I was saving up to have squirrel soup and apple pie for my birthday tonight." I responded.

"I want all of you to listen, from this day forward all work houses in my Kingdom are hereby disbanded and closed if my peoples taxes and my resources are going into such disgraceful businesses while many of my citizens only get such little food then I must not doing my job properly."

"But sire what about all of the young girls when they had no where to go and no money they came here and…."

"..And some were sold here against their own will. Any girl that is of age but is unwanted by their families will report to the palace and they will be sent to work a proper job. Gray did you get all that?" He spoke out load for all to hear as a crowd gathered.

"Yes I got it I will have to the council by tonight." The dark blue haired prince said.

"I want all work house business owners to be arrested." The King said pointing toward Ms. Angel.

I stayed on the ground with my legs tucked under me I held my stomach in pain as blood dripped from the corner of my mouth as it swelled from when I was hit and the blood dripped down and mixed with the mud on my leg and on the ground.

I heard foot steps come towards me as handsome red boots with gold embroidery stood in front of me, I looked up to see my King the man who swam through my dreams every night he stared at me with care, worry, pity, and sorrow.

He held out his hand and I looked upon such a lovely hand it was rough from fire magic use, but big, clean and with soft caresses and warm hugs tucked away within its fingers. Compared to my small, dirty, and rough hands with dirty, broken nails and cracked skin that only got its moisturizer from the mud. I sighed and looked to the ground in despair.

"Your hand is too clean sire and I am too filthy."

I silently cried invisible tears that mixed with the mud on my face so anyone that was looking couldn't see them.

Then I felt those same hands gently grab my shoulders then squeezed tightly then picked me up to let me stand. My feet were sore and half asleep but I was able to hold myself up, he never moved his hands but just loosened their grip.

He took one of his hands and ran his clean fingers across my dirty forehead swiping my hair from my eyes just to look into them; he made me feel like he was looking at every dream of him I have ever had and hearing every wish I ever made.

He finally removed his hands but only to remove his lovely cape; I gasped in disbelief as he draped it around my shoulders and clasped it in the front of my neck it was warm and felt amazing as it draped around me hiding my filthy body.

I had never felt anything so warm or smelt something so clean its smell can only be described as burning heat with a manly musk.

He took it a step closer to me but only to pull the hood up on top of my head to hide my dirty hair that was already hiding my dirty face save for the side that was revealed by him earlier.

"My hands might be too clean but you are much too beautiful to be covered in mud. So my cape will have to do for now to accent that lovely face" He said smiling and walking around me to walk next to me.

He pushed the small of my back and led me to the carriage he rode in. I dared not to look at anyone for the look of envy or hatred in their eyes.

I was about to be helped up to the driver seat by the footmen when the King redirected me to the inner cabin. He pressed my back as the footmen opened the door and he helped me board the carriage.

The inside was just as lovely padded walls incase of bumpy roads and sleepy heads, red & pink ribbons and velvet with gold embroidery & white fur trim donned the upholstery as I sat across from the King and I nearly jumped a foot in the air as the coach took off.

"Sire? Where are you taking me?" I asked gently.

"To Fairy Tail Palace I have a good job for you." He replied staring out the window and waving to the citizens of the middle class as he passed.

"But why me sire?" He looked at me then smiled "When I first saw you I looked into your eyes and saw the way you looked at that man Cobra. It was with thanks and a pleading want for him to kill you." He sat back in his seat laying his arm along the back of the seat while leaning his chin in his fist with the other.

"Those brown eyes that are suppose to resemble delicious melted chocolate and shine with hopes and dreams only looked like the empty mud you were laying in and only shining with tears that are begging to be shed from sadness and pain." He looked out of the window to wave to passing children then sat back crossing his arms and legs while staring right at me and through my soul.

"Then I noticed your hair, your hair is suppose to shine like solid gold but it only resembles dirty piss, small feet that are suppose to be dainty from high heels, small steps, and dancing are dirty and broken from hard work and working in the mud, Knees that are rough, dirty, and crusty from falling and daily work leaning on them." He stared at me with pity and sorrow but also with a hatred for whoever did this to me.

"Hands that are blackened, dirty and small from hard labor and without daily wash; full lips that are suppose to be for kissing, mocking, and smiling while shined with soft pink or bold red are broken, chapped, and only shined with blood, bruises, and scabs." He started to sound angrier then before, it showed on his face so much that it frightened me.

"Worst of all an innocence that is supposed to be protected and worshipped that is only to be used for bearing children is being sold off like a common whore; but I will not have such monstrosity in my Kingdom." He looked out the window with disdain.

I looked towards my hands rubbing them together and began to tear up from his beautiful words but I didn't want to cry, not in front of him so I swallowed them down even if it hurt and gave me a dry throat with a painful lump that I couldn't swallow. I still had to be strong so I did the symbol without realizing it, to try and make me feel better.

"If you want to cry, then cry I can tell that you have been holding them in for a long time and you do the symbol when you need strength isn't that right?"

I looked up at him then nodded as I held my hands close as the carriage came to a stop, The King got out first and then I noticed that I had gotten mud on the floor of the carriage, I looked at the King with despair then back at the ruined carriage floor.

"Don't worry about it, it can be cleaned." The coachman said as he held out his hand that had a handkerchief over his clean white glove, I laid my hand over the handkerchief and dismounted the carriage. I walked behind the King across the courtyard past that large polished marble fountain that had dragons spewing water and steam into the waters of the fountain pool that glistened with the gold and silver coins that were the wishes of his people.

Then I followed him through the large gold decorated doors of the castle as his brothers stood in a line on each side of us as we walked through.

I felt so unworthy of such splendor and beauty as I looked up and gazed upon the decorated and painted ceiling that was detailed with silver and gold. The chandelier shined with gold and crystal as it made a rainbow of colors and patterns on the floor where I stood mixing beautifully with the stained glass windows reflection that danced on the floor from the sun set that shined through from the outside. Then a sudden voice called out startling me from my daydream.

"ERZA; MIRA; LISANNA." The King called out.

Then the Ladies in question came running down the stairs with speed and grace, the first was a red head wearing a long purple straight gown, the second Lady had long white hair and wore a long pink tulle dress, the third had short white hair and wore a light blue and white gown.

They all stopped in front of the King then all curtsied while saying "Your Majesty." The King nodded his head at them then looked at me.

"Girl what is your name?" I wanted to say a different name but I didn't want to lie to my King.

"Lucy Ashley…" I tried to say but I gave in. "…Heartphilia." I looked at the ground as the Prince brothers and the Ladies all gasped but the King himself didn't even flinch.

"Well then, Ladies this is Lucy. You know what to do. And I don't want to see her until she is deprived of all dirt, wounds, rough skin, and is well rested." He said as he walked off with his brothers in tow leaving me with the Ladies.

The Ladies bowed to them as they past and said, "Yes your Majesty."

They all slowly surrounded me as the one with long white hair said "follow us, Lucy and we will get you cleaned up in no time." I nodded my head and kept my head low as they led me toward the grand staircase but instead of climbing it, a hidden button on a wall carving was pressed and the wall opened to reveal a small iron stair way.

The Ladies went in and it led downward to the secret servant hallway, that servants were passing by carrying food trays and laundry in the hallway were other iron stair ways that most likely led to other parts of the Palace.

The Ladies turned to the right then the Lady with the red hair spoke "Mira you show her to the bath, Lisanna you go get Wendy, and I will go and prepare a uniform for her." The other 2 nodded then the short white hair Lady left as well as the red head.

The one with long white hair stayed and smiled at me must be Mira. She spoke in a caring, tender and motherly voice with a loving smile. "This way Lucy." I was led through a plain blue door and it was a bathroom with washing stations and a large bath it was filled with murky green water that smelled like herbal tea and the room was filled with steam.

"I've never had a bath." I said plainly and excitedly.

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

"I am not sure." I looked toward the ground with embarrassment.

"Then I will help you because you look to tired to completely wash properly." She helped me take off the royal cape that was given to a black haired servant that came in to take away for washing.

Then she helped me out of my shift that I have never taken off for years since I first got it when I was 13 and I was standing bare with only mud and my underwear, and injuries covering me.

I tried to take off my underwear but I was in pain and shaking too much that I couldn't do it properly so Mira had to help and what's worse is that I couldn't wash myself and if I had tried to it would take me forever so Mira had to do everything for me.

I sat by a washing station as Mira washed and scrubbed my body, face and hair, I felt like a child but she didn't seem to mind she did however have me wash my personal areas.

After washing she began waxing everywhere, it hurt but not as much as everything else I looked at my clean skin and it was absolutely shining just like marble and I have never seen my skin so light, but my body was decorated with bruises and bloody sores.

She cleaned, scrubbed, and shined my nails then did a deep scrub of my hair to clean off the mud until it did exactly what the King wanted and shined like solid gold then added a special powder to get rid of lice, when she finished she led me toward the bath.

The hot herbal water stung my wounds and relaxed my muscles, I laid back into the water and I felt amazing. "Okay you just sit there for a while and let the water do its job. My younger sister Lisanna will be by with Wendy and Erza will come by with your new clothes."

"Okay thank you Mira." She smiled and nodded.

"In the future it would be best for you to refer to me and the other Brides as Ladies with our name as you are to refer to me as Lady Mira." She said gently.

"Yes Lady Mira." I said just barely awake as I relaxed.

She giggled at my relaxation speaking then left. I held my breath and went under water. When I came back up the short white haired girl was there with a little girl with long blue hair she sore a long red dress lined with white fur and her hair was up in curly twin tails.

She smiled at me as I stood up and walked over to them, I sat on the edge of the bath and then the little girl knelt down beside me.

"Hello my name is Lady Wendy I am the Bride to the youngest Prince Romeo." She smiled at me.

"My name is Lucy, if I may ask you're really a Bride at your age?"

She positioned herself to where she held up her hands to my head and said, "I was only made his Bride so that he could have someone to accompany him that was his own age. But were not allowed to be alone together until we are of age."

A large magic circle appeared over my head and she said some special words, my hair spread out around me as a tingling warmth spread over my body and all of my pain and injuries went away.

When she was done I could move normally, the little girl stood up and said to the shorthaired girl who must be Lady Mira's younger sister Lisanna.

"Well she is fully healed now so I must return to his Highness so if you will please excuse me." She did a small curtsy and ran out just as a long red headed maid came in with a bundle of white clothing.

"Well I should go too, his Majesty might want my company tonight so I will leave you to the maid she will help you dress and to your room you will need your rest and I will see you in the morning. Good Night." As she walked out of the Bathroom the maid bowed and said "Good Night Lady Lisanna." The Lady did a small head nod toward both of us before she exited.

I stood up out of the bath and the maid began rubbing me down to dry me off I held my arms crossed over my chest as I shook with chills, she didn't talk to me until she looked past my dripping wet hair into my eyes and saw my fear.

"Don't worry you will do just fine. My name is Flare" She said in her heavy northern British accent, she bunched up and pulled the white gown over my head then I pulled my arms through the sleeves.

"My name is Lucy, I can't wait to work with you." I said shivering with chills.

She gave me a pair of plain white cotton panties that I stepped into and pulled up, she then put pale pink ballet slippers in front of me that I slipped my feet into and she held up a thin white robe for me to put on.

She led me out of the bathroom then down the hall toward a simple bedroom it had a twin bed with fresh white sheets, I didn't care that I didn't have a large bed with satin sheets I was just glad that it was a pallet on a tight loft it was a bed.

The maid sat me down in front of a simple white vanity and she brushed my hair, it took a while to get years of tangles out but I enjoyed getting my hair brushed and when she was done my hair was dry and it felt just like satin.

She then helped me out of the robe to hung it up next to my door as she flipped open the sheets and the cover I laid down and I covered myself up then she said

"Good night Lucy I will see you tomorrow. Rest well you have a long day of work tomorrow" She headed toward the door turned off the light and closed the door.

I lay there thinking.

"Oh I hope this isn't just a dream because only a dream would feel so good." Before long I was fast asleep dreaming of my King, his pink hair and he was dressed in black & white clothes with barely even a shirt that was more like a vest. He used his fire dragon slaying magic to defeat monsters and fighting for his friends and I fought right beside him along with so many others.

I woke up gently but groggy and somewhat stiff the bed was so soft and comfortable that my body relaxed so much that it caused me to get stiff. It was such a nice dream much different then my dreams usually are that I almost forgot that I had to do father's laundry and have my birthday pie gone before he returns.

Then it hit me I was stiff and in a soft bed; I sat up quickly scaring Flare that was in the room preparing my maids uniform but the long red head Lady that was with her didn't budge.

"My name is Lady Erza I am the wife of Crown Prince Jellal and mother of Royal Prince Mystogan." I scratched my head then got out of the bed while Flare patted her chest and breathing heavily trying to calm her heart rate.

I couldn't believe how good I felt or the fact that I wasn't dreaming, "Pleasure to meet you Lady Erza I'm Lucy." Then Lisanna came in and spoke in a gentle voice that competed with her older sister.

"And you know me, my name is Lisanna I am the Bride to his majesty the King." I was gasped in surprise and hidden disappointment but I was nice to her because of her position and then thought to myself 'so the His Majesty that she spoke of last night was the King which meant she was with him last night.'

"Nice to meet you, your very lucky to have that station." She smiled and blushed while looking to the ground and rubbing her arm then she frowned and looked away with despair.

"I hear that a lot but in all honesty it's the worst position. I am always getting looks of disgrace and despise because I have yet to bare an heir for the King."

"I'm so sorry!" I said as Flare brushed my hair again as Erza laid out my new clothes from what goes on first.

"Yes he calls upon me 3 times a week and has a doctor come give me a check up once a week." She said blushing with her hands behind her and a small frown.

"I am so sorry." I repeated with sincerity.

"That's okay, he is patient with me because he has until his 23rd birthday to bare an heir to the throne."

Flare left as I continued to get ready and converse with the Ladies of the house.

"That's good." I began to get dressed as Erza started talking to me about my position.

"So Lucy your job will be the King's personal maid, your duties are to make sure his meals are prepared exactly the way he likes them, you will wake up Lisanna the mornings after she stays the night in his Majesty's chambers and have a wheel chair ready for her when she has difficulty walking."

I gasped as I was pulling on my white thigh highs. "Seriously there are times when you can't even walk?" She blushed and giggled. Erza cleared her throat and it snapped me out of my surprise. "Please forgive me for speaking out of turn Lady Lisanna."

"It's alright Lucy simple early in the job mistake you will get use to the rules over time." I smiled and nodded as I buttoned my black maid dress.

"Anyway, you will wake him up at 7 every morning it is your job to help him whenever he needs you such as bathing, changing, or feeding and no its not because he is lazy its because sometimes he is either to tired from working or to busy working himself. You will also be in charge of keeping his chambers and laundry clean."

I was looking into a mirror putting my hair up into ponytails with a white maids cap and finished up with tying up my apron while Erza finished.

This was the first time I actually looked and felt pretty, Flare returned with a quarter of a bread loaf that was steamy and buttered, a full glass of milk, and a small bowl of porridge.

She set the tray down at the small table in my room and she said "This is for you Lucy, you will need your strength today." The smell was intoxicating and it had my mouth and eyes watering.

"Thank you Flare." I walked over to the table and sat as began to eat the bread and spoon the hot porridge at a good pace because I was needed to get to work but I also enjoyed the taste of my first big breakfast in years even the milk was satisfying.

"How long has it been since you ate like this Lucy?" Lisanna asked me as I finished off the porridge and had the last few bites of bread with the last of the milk to wash it down.

"Um I've had stale bread many times but fresh bread with butter and milk it has been many years." We all giggled then another maid with short light blue hair cam in and gathered up the tray and walked out.

Erza Lisanna, and Flare led me out of the bedroom they walked out toward the servant hallway and to a white iron stairway it led straight up to a door that opened up behind a painting inside a large bedroom.

It had blue and white sheer tapestries decorating the walls and ceilings with a four-poster bed that had some cloth hanging from the ceiling of the bed two at the feet and one at the head.

I knew right away that those loops of cloth were for holding the legs of women up to aid in spermination for pregnancy and the one at the head aids with helping the woman to sit up or to hold on for stability when giving birth.

"This is my room, Lucy." Lady Lisanna told me.

"It is the law that on mornings I spend in the King's chambers I am to be out before he awakens and it is your duty to make sure that I do and on days that I am unable to walk on my own you will bring me here and help me into bed and my legs into the cloths. Also it is a law that no matter what the King says he is not allowed in my room not until I birth a child or on bed rest during pregnancy" Lady Lisanna said as she pointed to her bed.

"My Lady yesterday you said that the King would want your company last night so why aren't you in bed now?" I asked tenderly.

"He didn't want my company as I suspected." She said with worry and disappointment.

Then I was led to the King's chambers, his room was the largest in the Palace it was decorated with pink tapestries and each one had embroidered gold, black, orange, red, blue, purple, and yellow flames, his bed was a huge king size bed with white satin sheets, the wooden bed frame was mahogany with detailed carvings of dragons and was encrusted with all kinds of gems.

His vanity and the wardrobe matched the bed frame the vanity was large with a mirror that was table to ceiling his vanity table had multiple drawers and laying on it was gold carved dragon hair brush and hand mirror.

Lisanna gave me the run down of what clothes are important and what he eats and how he bathes, and what sheets he likes the best and when, she even showed me the special hidden door behind a painting that held the different crown jewels 4 crowns, 7 cape chains, and 3 King's honor scepters.

"When dressing His Majesty you are to know exactly which crown jewels he says he wants then dress him accordingly with which ever crown, cape chain, and scepter he chooses for that day, always make sure that they are well polished and shined to perfection but only once a month any sooner and the worth would deteriorate with every polish so be very careful." Lady Erza said in all sincerity.

She closed the cabinet and locked then placed the key in its hiding place, she led me to his office where the brothers sat at desks decorated & colored to their liking & to their title.

At the back of the long room was a small stage stand that was four steps up to find a wide and tall desk that was the same type of wood with the same carvings all over that matched the furniture in the Kings bedchambers and standing at that very desk was the King, holding a paper talking with a group of older people that I recognized immediately as the council.

Lady Mira was already in there delivering drinks to everyone and when she saw us she came to my side and walked in tune with us then complimented me on how good I looked which made me smile and nod in thanks.

As we got closer I noticed that the King once again had on his red cape lined with fur he looked at me and frowned.

I suddenly got scared I was guessing that he was expecting someone who was much prettier underneath all that mud.

"Sire your new maid Lucy is ready." Lady Erza said as the King looked at them with disdain.

"What insolence is this?" He screamed with hatred and scorn we all gasped and looked shocked, the ladies fell to the floor in a low curtsy as another aura of burning red flames surrounded him in anger the flames took shape and when I looked at him it was as if I was staring right at a dragon.

Flare and I bowed the maid bow; straight legs, hands clasped over belly, back straight, and torso parallel to the floor. The Kings aura was a little more then intimidating and the heat was immense and frightening, the Ladies, Flare and I stayed bowed as the King continued.

"Lady Erza you had one job and it was not to make Lucy into a maid. What made you think that a new maid was what I wanted?" The King asked voice booming and spine tingling as if everyone was being struck by strong lightening.

"Then sire I don't not understand what you want of her?" Lisanna asked with calmness.

"I was not speaking to you Lady Lisanna you will hold your tongue." The King retorted with disdain.

"Your Majesty I take full responsibility I must have assumed that because of the dismissal of your last maid a week ago you wanted her as a new maid." She bowed again which helped in the departing of the King's overpowering aura he had calmed down and with the instant temperature change in the room a chill had run down my spine.

I couldn't keep my thoughts together, steady my breathing or heart rate if I wasn't to be a maid then what was I suppose to be? What was next for me?

"Lady Mary was it truly your mistake that caused this predicament?" He asked in a calming but scornful tone.

"I do sire it was truly my mistake and I take full responsibility." She said with sincerity and without moving.

"Then I cannot blame you for trying to please me because of last weeks incident." He said with total calmness all sense of anger were completely gone.

An awkward silence came over the room for only a moment before Lady Mira spoke up.

"Your Highness may I ask what you truly wanted of Lucy?" Mira asked giving her tender smiles like usual.

"You may Lady Mira and thank you; Ladies you may stand. I wanted her as my second Bride." Everyone gasped and I stood up some in shock as did Flare while the other Ladies stood up as well.

"Due to the recent rumors that have flowed around the city and have landed back to my ears Lady Lisanna's reputation have been turning to ruins because of her inability to produce and heir to the throne so I decided it would be best for me to take on another bride so that the responsibility will be separated between my 2 brides."

The King descended from his desk and walked past the Ladies over to me while taking my hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

"When I first saw this poor girl I didn't like how one of my citizens was being treated so deplorably, it was only on a closer look that I saw how such a lovely girl is covered in mud and injuries, such a beauty should be wearing pretty gowns, lovely accessories and spending time at Palace parties and enjoying the finer things in life that only being a Lady of status can give." Murmurs were heard all over the room from the Ladies, the Princes and the servants.

"So Ladies please see to it that she is prepared as one. Now take her away." He said walking away back to his desk he leaned over it picked up a single piece of paper and began looking at a stack of papers on his desk as the council surrounded him again.

The Ladies bowed as they turned around then led me away quickly; they were practically dragging me out of the office. We headed back to the hallway where Lisanna's room was and right next to her room was a door that was painted soft pink that was carved with different kinds of either silver or gold keys detailed with stars and planets.

They opened the door quickly and rushed me inside, Lady Mira, Lady Erza, and Flare started running through the room gathering pink clothes, jewelry, and shoes as Lisanna stayed behind me rubbing her arm.

I was still burning a blush, it was so embarrassing, I was to be the King's second Bride one of my more private and embarrassing dreams have come true, I was completely shocked.

I turned around and Lisanna looked at me with disappointment, "I'm sorry Lisanna." I said with guilt, she looked at me surprised. "No don't be I am sad that I have rival but at least I wont share the responsibility of giving the King an heir." She said taking my hands in hers.

"Wait you mean I have to have a child before marriage?" I said shocked I had never really thought of it before and then Lisanna smiled at me to make me feel more at ease.

"Yes but its okay which ever of us is able to conceive and birth a boy first will become the Kings Bride, so really just keep that in mind and you will do just fine. As for him calling on you, it will be a while before he does, he will want to get to know you first. He may be frightening but he is kind and quite the gentleman." We smiled at each other in recognition and as sister Brides.

"Alright lets get you changed Lucy." Mira said as Erza was going through a small box on the vanity while Flare and a light blue haired maid set out the pink clothing within reach to help me change.

The maids began their work removing the unneeded maids uniform while Mira, Erza, and Lisanna watched and gave me the run down about what I am to do and be.

"You are too always be by your Master's side whenever he needs you such as parties, dinners, and meetings. You are also to report to your Master's chambers each night he calls on you. " I was moved around as they squeezed me into a tight corset as she continued.

Flare held me up while the other maid slipped white stockings up each leg and fastened them to suspenders; they then pulled a petti coat over my head, fastened it around my waist and fluffed it. "You are to be clean and educated everyday, you will have a personal tutor to teach you everything you need to know." Erza said while I was being dressed.

Flare bundled up the pink gown and pulled it over my head while the other maid helped me pull my arms through. They both straightened the dress as they pulled it down over my body and the petti coat. "You must always remember, this you are a lady of status and privilege, always know when to hold your tongue and how to act each and everyday." I nodded in understanding but I was scared out of my mind I was led to the vanity but I sat looking toward Erza as she and Mira got serious looks on their faces that made me worried.

Mira continued with this last statement "You must also understand Lucy that you are tied for next in line to be Queen of Fiore."

I shivered and my eyes stung with tears as Flare put products on my face while the other maid wrapped a pink jeweled necklace around my neck with matching bracelets, then they both prepared a candle and needles as they were to pierce my ears I was nervous but excited, the earrings were beautiful and ear piercings show status, which I have never been blessed with before.

The pricks were quick and not very painful compared to what I dealt with from Father they wiped an alcohol cloth over the pricks and put in the lovely heavy earrings, after that Flare knelt down as she began brushing, cleaning, and painting my nails while the other went behind me and began brushing and fixing my hair.

They finished their work and helped me to stand as Flare set down a pair of inch high pink shoes that matched my dress then a black haired maid came in with a long wooden box that Mira opened to reveal the stamp of status.

"This stamp is solely for those of status that lives in the Fairy Tail Palace." I held out my right hand on a table as Mira pressed it down, as it was removed a gold flash sparked out as it separated and a pink fairy was now marked onto my hand.

Flare helped me up onto a stand near the far corner as the other maids opened up the wall to reveal floor to ceiling mirrors, I looked at myself, my hair had been curled and fell around my shoulders with delicate precision, as the top part was tied up on the side of my head with a pink ribbon and it was delicately done up with curls.

The Lady wore a pink dress decorated with ruffles and embroidered roses even extra sheer and lace covered the silk fabric that had added ruffles as well, the pink heels she wore had 2 straps going around her ankles. The pink ribbon and pearls that was her jewelry had 3 cameos as lovely accents.

One was a white and pink cameo of the first Queen of Fiore Mavis Vermillion and decorated the Lady's pink beaded bracelet, the second was a white and gold cameo of King Makarov and it decorated her hair on top of a pink fascinator with white sheer ruffles, pink and white feathers and the cameo sat right in the middle.

The third was a pink and red cameo that was of the current King Natsu and he decorated her delicate neck with a pink and red satin ribbons and a string of pink pearls.

Her face was the biggest change her once tear dried eyes that was beaten and bruised were now clean, shined with hope, lined with black, pumped with black mascara and shadowed with a shiny but delicate pink which made my eyes pop.

My cheeks that had been red from being punched and slapped were now pink from a brushing of blusher, and my once cracked and bloody lips shined with bruises now looked soft, smooth, and shined with pink lipstick that glittered from clear lip-gloss.

After a while of admiring the princess in the mirror I still couldn't believe that she was I.

Mira spoke up with a sad face that matched the faces of the others. "Lucy we wanted to apologize to you we thought you were to be his maid we didn't know that he wanted you to be his second Bride." I turned quickly to look at them with concern.

"That's okay I would have been fine with just being his maid, just to be clean and fed regularly would have been enough but this…." I said picking up my skirt and gently twirled making it flare out. "It just feels like it's too much."

They all smiled and giggled as they led me out of my new room and back to the royal office I walked back straight, shoulders back, hands gently folded over my belly, with my pink fairy fully visible, my chin high, and eyes front just like the way Lisanna showed me during the walk back here.

The King of my dreams sat at his desk not looking up he looked over some papers as he wrote down on another the council members were back at their desks and the Prince brothers were still at theirs.

As I walked down the walkway all of the Princes looked at me with a look that said 'Will he like what he sees?' while a shine in their eyes told me 'Wow she is really pretty I didn't think they could pull it off.'

As I stood in front of the King he finally looked up and instantly a sine glazed over his irises and they sparkled with pleasure, he stood up and came around and began circling me slowly while his hand tapped his chin and his cape trailed behind him the Ladies were behind me and everyone could feel the tension in the room.

He stood in front of me and his eyes wandered my body and his eyes fell on my right hand, he reached out and picked it up my hand was now delicately soft and his hand was warm in mine. He then gave a sweet kiss to the fairy; his lips were soft and warm as they made contact with my hand. He stood straight not letting go of my hand he looked at me in the eyes and said, "Welcome to court and my palace Lady Lucy Heartphilia."

Everyone in the room gasped as Erza spoke up first "Sire are you sure its okay for her to use her family's last name?"

He turned back toward his desk but he didn't let go of my hand until he was out of reach I slowly and delicately placed it back in my other hand over my belly, as he sat down in his desk throne that was a foot taller than his crown.

"Yes, you can never judge a person based on what their family has done not until they show their true colors. Lisanna you will return to your room for the day and rest you will not be permitted to leave your bed until morning." He said as he looked at another paper as Lisanna answered "Yes Sire" I know she bowed because her voice echoed off of the floor.

I heard her retreating footsteps as the King spoke again. "Capricorn!" He called out as a tall pale man with sunglasses and a hat came in and stood next to me then bowed as he removed his hat. "Lucy you will go to the second floor of the study, the tutor to the Ladies Capricorn will teach you what you need to know until you have perfected every subject. Tonight you will join me for a private dinner then to the library to read before we go to our separate rooms for the night. That is all." He finished speaking and returned to his work and almost instantly work was heard throughout the room from the Princes doing their individual work.

"Yes, Your Majesty." We all said as we bowed. Erza and Mira went to the desks of 2 different princes one had long green hair and the other had short blue hair with a tattoo over his right eye, I recognized there symbols on the front of their desks the blue haired Prince was Prince Jellal and the Green haired one was Prince Fried

"Please follow me Lady Lucy." Capricorn said then began walking and I followed him toward the door he came in that was on the right side of the Kings desk I was led to the second floor of the royal study, where the King and his Brothers did their work.

Capricorn held out a chair to a desk I said thank you as I sat down he sat in front of the small desk in front of me then set three large books in front of me.

"Lady Lucy these are the books will you will need to study, however before we start I will need you to go over this worksheet and answer what you can it will help me to determine what you know and what you need to learn." He said as he set some papers in front of me

I nodded at him and began, I gently picked up the quill and dipped it into the ink bottle as I answered the basic questions my mother taught me such as how to eat, how stand, how to speak, how to dance, how to speak to royalty, how to talk to nobility, how to converse with commoners, and even how to address yourself when meeting certain people.

I only had a quarter of the test left when a maid brought me a tray that had a bowl of porridge with a small slice of steak and steamed vegetables with a glass of milk. I stared in awe at how much food I was given and with each bite I enjoyed profusely, all of it was delicious and I was delicate when eating I wanted to show that I knew some stuff about eating properly.

After I was finished the maid returned she rubbed my mouth and touched up my lip color and then took the tray away.

I then went back to work diligently trying to focus on my work then quite quickly I was finished I mounted the quill in its place then spoke "Mr. Capricorn I am finished." He stood up from his chair with a book, he took the papers from my desk.

"Begin reading this while I grade your paper and determine the schedule of your teaching." He said as he handed me the book then walked off

I looked at the book and saw that it was William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, I smiled it was the story mother read to me every night and she used it to teach me to read and write whenever she tested me on the storyline.

It was an hour later when Capricorn stood up walked around me then disappeared back through the door that we came in, out of the corner of my eye I saw him reappeared down below and walked over to the King who looked up from his work and all of the princes stopped to look at him as well; Mr. Capricorn had said something and handed some papers to him.

The King took the papers and began looking over it then flipped through the pages, when he was done he looked up at me but I just kept acting like I was reading my book.

Capricorn returned and said "Well you scored perfectly so there isn't much you need to learn but you will need to practice everything which would only need 2 weeks which gives enough time before you will join the King to the Annual Winter Solstice Ball."

"Lady Lisanna will be laying low for a while His Majesty is tired of all of the bad attention she has been getting, that is ruining her reputation. So she will be in bed rest until his majesty calls upon her." He pulled out my chair and stood up then began walking toward another door that was in front of me.

"Why does she need bed rest? Is she sick?" I pulled up my skirt some as I descended the stairs behind Capricorn.

"No Miss, the bed rest will help her get pregnant it helps the royal seed grow where as regular walking and activities can cause difficulties. For now it is half an hour until dinner so you will need to rehearse how to dine with royalty."

I was sat at a simple rosewood table that had beautiful carved legs and decorations, down the center was a flaming red runner with embroidery that looked like flames and a silver candelabra was set in the center and crystal vases that held perfect red and pink roses with Ivy vines.

I went over every lovely fork and spoon and delicate china, Mr. Capricorn said out the different types of table wear and I pointed or picked it up then do the motions of how to use each one.

After that he took me into the ballroom where the other Brides were.

"My Ladies for those of you who don't know this is Lucy Heartphilia she is the new Brides for his Majesty King Natsu she scored perfectly on her and did well in table manner etiquette so from now on she will be joining you in your classes as well."

I was introduced to the other Ladies such as the unbedded Bride Juvia who belonged to Prince Gray it was her meaningful company that Prince gray enjoyed that almost cost her the maid position she had until he took her as his to keep her around.

Lady Evergreen the bedded unmothered, and demanding woman of Prince Elfman and it was her own behavior toward him that cost him the King's crown that was passed to Natsu.

Lady Levy the bedded, unmothered, and bookworm Bride of Prince Gajeel they are second to last of being crowned King and Queen so being pressure less allowed her to enjoy the palace library which according to her is very large which excited my heart.

Then Capricorn came back with a group of the palace butlers who bowed as we all looked at them, every one of us got partners to practice dancing with my partner was a boy with shoulder length brown hair and a friendly smile.

The music started playing Canon in D minor and the boy began to twirl me away, I was careful to follow his movements and to avoid his feet. We danced the rest of the afternoon practicing every well known dance I still have difficulty with the waltz but Mr. Capricorn said I am a fast learner and that I will be good at it in no time.

Then it was time for dinner so I went to my room a maid came in and quickly pinned the bottom half of my hair up she wiped off my lip color and put on a delicate pink lip stain then rubbed my hands with a hot wet towel then a dry one, then puff powdered my face and touched up my liner.

She then escorted me down to the dining table I was to join the King for dinner just the 2 of us, she pulled out my chair and I sat gently in the table wear and finery were set out as I waited all that was needed to be set out was the food.

The maid left and Capricorn stood in my line of vision against the wall he was to watch my every move and take notes on my behavior.

As for me my hands were on my knees and bunching up my skirt I would try anything to stop my shaking.

The King of my dreams will be sitting on my right as he ate his dinner I couldn't believe it my head was deep in my thoughts so I didn't even hear when the King came in but I was good to hide my surprise when he took his seat to my right.

"Well your looking better today Lucy how do you feel?"

"Thank you your highness as do you, and I am fine thank you for asking and for this wonderful opportunity at a better life."

"My pleasure, I had the cooks prepare something special for dinner."

He got my attention with that immediately as he snapped his fingers and the maids came in with multiple trays, one was sat right in front it was soup that had a strong aroma with a slice of buttered bread on the side.

He began silently sipping his soup and eating his bread so I started as well the soup was Heaven the beef pieces were tender cooked to perfection and the broth was calming and gentle to the throat and the bread mixed well with the flavor of the soup.

I was slow and delicate as I ate I couldn't look like a pig to his Majesty and the King did the same but he was done before I was so because he was ready for the next course I had to say goodbye to the delicious unfinished soup and bread.

The next course was a plate of a bloody steak it looked juicy and absolutely amazing, after the King had began eating his steak I went on with mine it was easy to cut and as soon as it hit my tongue I had to hold back tears because the flavor was that amazing.

The more I ate the steak the more tears I had to hold back I had never tasted anything so delicious I wanted to stay there and eat on it forever but I kept up with the pace of his Majesty and before long the steak was gone and I was satisfied.

The next course was brought in and it was a bowl of steamed carrots, cauliflower, broccoli, potatoes, and green beans that were covered in melted butter and cheese.

The deliciousness assault on my mouth would not stop I only had one bite and the tears were threatening to fall again.

Then the Kings voice snapped me back into reality.

"Do you not like it?"

"No I love it, its delicious. Why do you ask sire?"

"I was worried because you have been fighting back tears since the appetizer."

"Whoops, I have been caught please forgive your Majesty the food was so deliciousness it was giving me tears of joy."

"I see I am glad, I know you were expecting squirrel soup and apple pie for your birthday so I had the chef prepare his best dishes I know its a day late but I hope you enjoy the food."

This time I couldn't hold the tears back, but I smiled as I spoke. "Thank you Sire."

He put his chin on top of his hand elbowing the table as he smiled at me I used my napkin to dab away my tears.

"I would prefer if you would address me as Natsu." I snapped my attention at him he wants me to be so informal to him.

"Sire?" I spoke.

"Call me Natsu you can address me as his Majesty to others but when you talk to me personally just call me Natsu." I smiled as I finished gently wiping away my tears.

"Do you mind if I call you Lucy?" I shook my head as I smiled and we returned to eating. But he did continue to converse with me.

We talked about how well his armies are doing in the war and about how he was raised by a dragon and his abilities as the Fire dragon slayer and even that his brother Gajeel was the Iron Dragon Slayer, even his brother Romeo's Bride Wendy was the Sky Dragon Slayer.

After we finished the bowl of vegetables it was time for dessert, and 3 maid came in carrying a semi large tray they placed it in front of both of us and pulled off the top to reveal a 2 layered cake with white and pink frosting and roses.

"Happy Birthday Lucy." His Majesty… I mean Natsu said.

The cake was cut to reveal the chocolate center my slice had a pink rose on it and a single candle, the candle was lit by Natsu himself and he said, "make a wish"

I didn't want o say my wish out loud for fear of embarrassment but I did wish internally and I squeezed my hands over my heart to show my sincerity.

I blew out the candle with ease and delicacy just like a Lady Natsu clapped and smiled. The maid removed the candle and turned to the King's slice and lit his on fire to which he began eating the fire itself before going to the cake that wasn't burning.

The cake caused me to tear up again because I haven't had cake in a long time and it was absolutely delicious.

After we finished the cake was taken away to be given to the other princes and their Brides, the King stood first and he held out his hand for me to take, I gently glided my hand into his and as I stood a maid pulled my chair out.

The King put his arm around my waist as he led me out of the dining room, he smiled as we walked and I could hear Capricorn whispering behind me I am guessing to a maid.

He opened double doors to reveal the library my jaw slightly dropped and my mouth rose to a smile.

The library had 3 floors each one was the size of the market in the upper middle class circle and it was wall to wall of shelves 13 shelves high with a dome right in the center was painted of many people doing many things, eating drinking dancing fighting, and falling in love the library was huge and I loved it.

"I'm guessing you love reading." I turned to him "Yes, my mother only ever read me Romeo and Juliet to teach me how to read but I have always loved reading it and it made me want to read other books."

"Well then you may come here when ever you please and read to your hearts content." He pulled my hand over to a love seat by a roaring fire.

He picked up a book from the table and handed it to me. "If you liked Romeo and Juliet then you will love this one."

I took the large book with both hands and read the title, 'Cinderella by the Brothers Grimm.' I smiled as he sat down on the love seat and pulled my hand towards him I gently sat next to him and he helped me to lay the book on our laps he crooked one leg under the other leaned against me then said.

"Read it out loud to me." I smiled at him and began reading out loud we stayed there and we talked about the artistry of the pictures as well as how touching and personal some parts were.

I loved the book I could stay there and read it forever with him right by my side if I could, But we got to the part of Cinderella saying good bye to her step family when He yawned big and fire shot out of his mouth.

I jumped when he did that and he laughed at me which I smiled and giggled as well, I marked the page and set it down on the table he went over to the fire and sucked in the fire even the embers and the surrounding heat I got chilled instantly.

I was amazed he really did eat fire and it was beautiful as was he, we both walked out the door of the library and he bowed to me which I curtsied all the way to the floor and glided back up with ease.

I will see you tomorrow Lucy I want you to join me for lunch as well and I look forward to finishing that book with you."

"As do I Natsu." He smiled big at me showing off his Dragon canines.

"Erin will show you to your room and I want to apologize that I didn't make myself clear as to what your position was to be yesterday so I am guessing you stayed in the servants hallways last night so I apologize."

I held up my right hand to my chest as I replied "Oh no your Majesty that's alright I was just glad that I was clean and had a bed of my own I even woke up thinking that this had to be a dream." I said as I giggled and he smiled again.

"Well then if you had such a good night last night then hopefully you will have the same tonight."

"Thank you your… Um." He raised an eyebrow at me and I made a small giggle.

"Hmm… Natsu." I curtsied again and he just held his arms on his hips while smirking.

"Yeah. Good Night Lucy." He said as he turned around heading down the opposite hallway.

I was led to the bedroom where I was turned into a princess and then to the En Suite bathroom, one of the maids began undoing my dress while the other was taking down my hair and then moving on to remove my jewelry.

As one of the maids put away my jewelry and hair accessories my pink dress fell to the floor I held onto the shoulders of one as they helped me step out of the dress and my shoes.

Then as one began removing my stockings the other went on to remove my corset, I stepped out of my stockings and she went on to put my clothes in a basket then went to fill up the large marble bath tub.

Finally the corset let me loose and I took in a deep breath as it was pulled over my head, my underwear was removed next and I went onto the shower area where the maids scrubbed and washed everywhere except my personal areas at which they let me do since no one was aloud to touch me like that except me or the King.

After I was cleaned and rinsed they helped me into the steaming bath, the water felt so good and after soaking for so long I felt like I was melting and I almost passed out.

The maids came back after what felt like only minutes but it was actually a full hour, as one maid towel dried me while the other set out my clothes and while my hair was getting dried the other helped me into some pink frilly panties.

After my hair was dried they slipped on a pink satin nightgown, then walked me out to the bedroom where they pulled back the fluffy pink and red paisley comforter and the pink and red paisley satin sheets.

I sat on the bed and my slippers were removed, I lay down on the soft bed and it was 10 times better the servant bed I slept in last night. The maids covered me up and flattened out the comforter and sheets straight.

The picked up the laundry basket turned out the lights and left me to the darkness, I moved around a little to get into a much comfortable position and before long I was out. I dreamed sweetly of my King his handsome smile and his care that he gives me.

I woke up during the night to loud thumping, I sat slowly to find a maid sitting in a chair next to my door, and She looked at me then smiled.

"Sorry to have awoken you miss His majesty was worried he might wake you up so he had me waiting in here just in case."

I rubbed my sleepy eyes. "What is your name you have helped me since I arrived here?"

She smiled and replied, "My name is Flare I am your personal maid the girl that helped me assist you was Yukino."

"Its nice to meet you, what is the King doing to make such noise?"

"He is with Lady Lisanna next door he wants me to extend an apology to you for waking you up if he did." She said as she stood and bowed.

"No that's okay and thank you."

She straightened back up and said "If it pleases you Ma'am please lie back and try to go back to sleep." I nodded at her request and did as she said as I lay there I thought to myself 'My dream King is right next door and he must be strong and powerful to make so much noise.' I giggled when I remembered then thought to myself 'I wonder if Lisanna will be able to walk tomorrow morning.' I continued to think and my mind drifted to how he would be with me. The thoughts clouded my head and when I finally fell back asleep I dreamt of my King but this dream was one of my special dreams

I woke up again some time later to a chill but I wasn't cold, I felt like I was being watched, I didn't move because I was too relaxed.

"Flare?" I asked out to the darkness, but I heard nothing in return so I closed my eyes shrugged off the feeling I moved around and felt the result of my dream when I got comfortable again I instantly fell back asleep.

I woke up again to the bright light of morning sun blinding my eyes Flare had come in and pulled back the curtains, while Yukino was rummaging through the wardrobe pulling out a baby and dark blue corset, stockings, shoes, dress, and petticoat.

I stood up and Flare helped me into my slippers, then into a robe I walked into the bathroom to relieve myself as Yukino was setting out baby and dark blue jewelry and hair accessories.

After I had cleaned myself up flare was going over my face with a clean lavender scented rag, then they both helped me out of my night gown


	2. Lady Lucy Heartfillia

The Peasant Princess Chapter 2.

After Flare give me a freshen up with the Lavender rag both her and Yukino began dressing me in a baby blue gown when a knock came to the door when I wasn't even dressed yet.

"His Majesty the king wishes an immediate audience with Lady Lucy Heartfilia immediately."

The maids quickly slipped on the blue gown and then braided my hair to the side leaving me without a corset, stockings, my hair properly done, jewelry, or make up.

Flare set the dark blue pumps at my feet and I quickly got in them as soon as the dress was latched they hurried me out of the door as the guards lead me down hallway after hallway to the King's bedchamber I was shaking from nervousness I was worried if he wanted me so early in the morning.

The guard knocked on the big red decorated embellished door and a loud intimidating voice rang out behind the door. "Enter quickly."

The guards opened the doors and pushed me in then shut the doors behind me, Natsu was on a stand in front of tall mirrors he was buttoning up his shirt his chiseled chest barely visible his gold pants embroidered with red embellishments were unbuttoned and open. He wore socks but no shoes,

"Thank you for coming Lucy." He said as he turned to me finishing up his shirt, I was so mesmerized by his chest I didn't realize that we were alone in his room.

"I called you here because something has arisen but let me start off by apologizing Flare told me that I woke you up last night."

"Oh no apology necessary sire but thank you." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Natsu." I corrected, He smiled and buttoned up his pants.

"Well then onto business, my bride Lisanna woke up this morning with stomach pains and an inability to walk the doctor said she has an infection and must be put to bed rest for a while."

He switched to sitting and slipping on his boots "By law an unmarried King must have at least one of his brides at official meetings or business and since Lisanna is incapacitated you are up next."

He stood up and ran his hands through his hair his hands steaming making his hair spikey looking like salmon colored flames.

"I'm not sure exactly how long Lisanna will be in bed rest but your official coming out as a bride to the king will be sooner then expected."

I was shaking even more it was only my second day here and I was now suppose to attend official business events of royal court.

"Don't worry I will have Capricorn y your side the whole time and the other brides and wives by your side as well. Today there is the royal review it is where I go over the new soldiers that are graduating from the royal academy. Although the review isn't really necessary but its tradition, will you help me with this?"

He asked me opening the secret compartment to the crown jewels which makes me glad that I was showed how to do it when I was mistaken as a maid.

I went over and he pointed to the crown jewels he wanted to wear as I set them to dress him up, I prepared the cape chain that was gold with rubies he had me dress him in the cape that he gave me the day we met only now it was cleaned and fluffed.

"After lunch the King of the Celestial world is coming with his guardians to discuss trading opportunities and other business stuff although personally I can't wait for the return of his guardian Leader Loke and rechallenge him I feel like I didn't give it my all in out last brawl."

I clipped the cape chain and laid it out along his shoulders as he pointed to one of the 4 crowns the one he pointed at the gold and silver crown that had a blood red velvet liner.

I picked it up tenderly he looked down to me and smiled as I brought him the crown I smiled up at him as I reached up and gently crowned my king thinking of it quickly I jokingly said.

"Natsu Dragneel I now crown you the King of Fiore." He laughed out loud and I could feel his hot breath on my face he grabbed my waist and brought me into a burning embrace his heat felt like it was going to make me melt his heart beat made mine speed up.

He separated us and said "maybe someday I will have the privilege to watch you be crowned Queen." He laughed as I giggled and blushed.

"Your laughing." I looked up to him in shock. "I hope your getting used to laughing because here in fairy Tail Palace laughter is required.

I smiled as he kept his hand on my waist and lead me to his bedroom door he knocked on the right side of the door which the guards opened revealing something I really wished I was dressed properly for.

Just outside of his bedroom in 2 straight lines leading out of his room was the royal Princes and their brides each bowing and curtsying but Natsu held his hand firm as he lead me down the aisle of Princes.

At the end of the aisle bowed was Flare and Yukino, Natsu gently nudged me towards them.

"Flare, Yukino?" They both stood up straight and replied "Yes your majesty?" They both said at the same time.

"Lisanna is in bed rest until her infection is cleared so Lucy will be joining me at todays festivities please make sure she is dressed and ready for the royal review in one hour."

They both bowed again as the others gently gasped and silent murmurs fell on deaf ears, and they spoke again "Yes your majesty."

I turned toward Natsu and bowed as he walked off with the princes in tow the brides stayed where they were and once they were out of sight the brides rushed me asking for gossip.

I talked with the brides for a good 15 minutes telling them what he called me for and how he had me finish dressing him with the crown jewels.

After Mira squealed, others blushed, and they all laughed while I slightly giggled.

I said my goodbyes to the girls as Flare and Yukino took me back to my room to finish dressing me.

I felt so much better in the corset, stockings and all of the the other things I had to leave out in the rush.

Do to the emergency I had to skip breakfast so as soon as I finished dressing Yukino came in with a glass of milk to tide over my stomach until lunch.

I drank the glass as they did my hair and make up. Once I was dressed a knock came to the door and it was a guard.

"His Majesty is ready for the presence of Lady Lucy for the royal review,"

Yukino and Flare opened the double doors and began their chores while the guard escorted me outside to where a huge arena was we walked the huge grounds over to the arena and opened a small wooden door that opened up to a small sitting area where the King and the princes where brushing and prepping on their horses.

The princes were to mount the horses while their brides were to mount their own and ride next to them. But Natsu would mount a chariot it was gold with silver embellishments and shiny glittered red paint.

"Usually the bride of the king would ride a horse behind the kings chariot but you don't know how to ride a horse before do you?" Capricorn said as he was filling me in on the rules as I stood next to Natsu.

"Its okay she can just ride with me in the chariot." Natsu said. Capricorn replied easily "I agree."

A trumpet blew symbolizing the beginning Natsu Mounted the Chariot and held out his hand helping me mount as well, he reached around me to latch the safety chain at the back of the chariot.

Natsu took up the reigns of the horses and as we waited for everyone to take their marks the trumpet blew again and Natsu made the horses go and he slowly drove the horses out of a huge door into the arena that was filled to the brim with Natsu's people.

A voice came over the loud speaker "Please welcome to the Arena our beloved King Natsu Dragneel, and right by his side is his new bride Lady Lucy Heartfilia."

The arena practically shook with excitement as everyone was happy to see their king with this big of an event I was curious as to where I would be if Lisanna was riding a horse behind Natsu instead of me.

Natsu stood firm smiled bigly and waved at his people, I gently waved as well with my right hand making sure that everyone saw my pink Fairy Tail emblem as my left hand held onto the handle bar on the chariot to keep me steady.

The loud speaker continued as the princes rode out on their own horse with their brides right next to them.

The soldiers lined up while Natsu drove the chariot in between the lines of soldiers and he continuously switched between each line nodding and looking at each individual soldier.

After what felt like an hour we finally finished Natsu drove up to a small stage and dismounted the chariot and helped me down as well, he held my hand as we walked up the stairs I stood back on the left of Natsu just behind him as the other princes and brides came up and sat on the chairs set up on the stage as Natsu began his speech of loyalty and bravery of the soul of the soldier.

My feet began to cramp and ache but I stood my ground as each of the graduates came on stage and shook Natsu's hand while being handed their swords and official soldier crest, and on their way off the stage they stopped and shook my hand as well.

After the ceremony I was given a few moments rest as Natsu let me ride in his small carriage that drove him back to the palace.

I couldn't stop shaking it was exciting and so nerve racking I had never done anything like that before. Natsu took my hand, which instantly calmed me down.

"Its okay the more you do tings like this the more you will get used to it." I took a deep breath as we returned to the palace in time for lunch.

Natsu and I sat at a long table with the other princes and brides while we ate lunch I watched closely with a small giggles here and their as I watch the Fairy Tail royal family acting as if they were rambunctious wizards they drank and partied like nothing I have ever seen.

I even saw prince Gray and Natsu fighting flames and Ice going everywhere then it finally happened a strange noise rang out through the dining room making everyone stop and stare in awe at where the noise was coming from.

Natsu smiled and looked at me and said "It finally happened Lucy"


	3. Life as a Lady

FINALLY AFTER THE LONG WAIT FOR THE NEW CHARGER TO COME IN MY LAPTOP CAME OUT OF HIS COMA AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO WAITED SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER ENJOY.

The Peasant Princess Ch.3

"It finally happened Lucy."

I held my hand to my mouth in disbelief I knew exactly what he was talking about and it felt great.

"You're laughing." Which is true their tomfoolery as friends and family was hilarious and everyone joined in laughing and giggling.

I have never been so happy in my entire life I was laughing so hard I was actually tearing up.

Natsu called a truce with Gray for now but he spent the rest of lunch sitting next to me we talked and laughed and laughed and talked all the while the others listened to our conversations.

When lunch finished I was disappointed to see the others go but Natsu took my hand as I stood and he lead me to the front gates of the palace where I stood next to Natsu as a large magic circle appeared in the sky and it turned into a large gold circle.

I stood at attention and a smile as horses came through the circle pulling a large carriage the carriage was larger then any carriage I had ever seen the horses and carriage flew right through the front gate of the palace just as it was opening.

It flew gracefully around the courtyard fountain then stopped and hovered right in front of us then it ever so slightly and gently touched down to the ground.

The door flew open one right after the other people got out of the carriage each one dressed differently,

After 12 of the guardians got out the carriage a huge man stepped out with an insane mustache.

Natsu held down both of his hands and said "Celestial spirit king." Natsu stepped forward and took the big mans hands, "King Natsu a pleasure as always." "Thank you for coming today I know time moves differently in your world it must seem like yesterday the last time you were here."

"I don't mind in the mean time I hope Capricorn is doing well here." They both walked side by side inside the Palace as I followed behind silently and at a good distant.

"Capricorn is doing well he has taken over as the tutor of the Fairy Tail brides."

"Yes I heard I also have been hearing rumors about your bride Lisanna and that you took on another to ease, said rumors."

"Yes." Natsu stopped and turned my way then used his hand to point at me and called me over. I gently glided over as Natsu gently took my hand.

"Spirit King, this is Lady Lucy Heartfilia my new bride." The Spirit king took my right hand and tenderly kissed it.

"An honor Lady Lucy."

"The honor is all mine Your Grace I have heard of the stories and legends that have fallen from the Celestial Spirit world, but I must say the legends don't do your handsomeness justice." I said politely.

He smiled largely and chuckled. "My, my, my, what a pleasant girl your mother must be proud Lucy at your status as a palace bride to the King no less."

"Oh, you knew my mother Your Grace?"

"Yes she was a very talented mage I was saddened when I heard of her passing but upon her death bed she sent me these to keep safe until I found her daughter." He reached into his pocket as I felt the hot curiosity of my King from behind me stepping closer to see what he had.

The Spirit King brought out a brown pouch and handed it to me, as soon as the pouch was in my hands it glowed and its contents flew out of the pouch surrounding me as a magic circle danced around my feet and to my surprise there were 13 gold keys and 4 silver keys that were shining around my body that flew from the brown pouch.

"Lady Lucy Heartfilia these celestial keys belonged to your mother the famous Layla Heartfilia a powerful mage with the love of the angels that she shared with her spirits her love was known throughout the celestial world and now as her daughter her power, magic, and keys are past down to you. Do you accept the divine gift from you late mother?"

I looked at the keys and I felt the great love that glowed from the keys that was held for my mother. "I accept the divine gift and promise from the bottom of my heart that I will follow in my mother's footsteps to be a great celestial mage just like her."

With that said the keys stopped midair and glowed brighter as I saw the 13 Celestial Guardians appear to their corresponding keys as 4 spirits shown in front of the silver keys.

"These are your spirits Lucy treat them with respect and they will always follow you." The Spirit King said.

"I promise I will." I said with grace.

The keys and magic circle stopped glowing as the keys flew back onto the gold ring inside the brown pouch in my hands.

I looked around and many civilians, guards, princes and even my King gave a look of shocked at the great power I now held.

The look on the King's face was priceless until it got serious with a huge grin on it "Come on Lucy fight me right now I want to see how powerful you really are."

I gave a shocked look of fear "You want to fight me right now when I just got my magic?" He then suddenly laughed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Man that was almost too easy." I gave a relieving sigh and a look of disbelief.

"You trying to scare me to death your highness?" He just smiled at me.

"Right this way Spirit King we have much to discuss." He said walking away with the Spirit King following right behind I quickly followed right behind the Spirit King as I am not to walk in front of someone of a higher status then me.

I sat in a chair on a balcony in one of the libraries as both Kings sat at a table below talking business as Capricorn who I found out was one of the keys I now owned, came up to the balcony to teach me about Celestial magic as quietly as possible so as to not disturb the meeting below us.

After the spirit king left with his Guardians who I will still be able to talk to with a simple chant and a wave of their keys, I joined Natsu to the Office where he finished what work needed to be done until Dinner time where we ate alone again as we spoke about what I learned as a Celestial Mage.

I enjoyed the delicious food of the expensive palace but it was difficult to enjoy the good food while talking with Natsu and keeping up with his speedy eating habit.

After I finished the heavenly peach cobbler with cherry ice cream Natsu was finished and he helped me rise from the table holding out his elbow for me to take.

"I hope you can become a strong Mage one day Lucy so that you and I can have a scuffle." He said with grace yet honesty.

"You really want to fight me someday Natsu?" The surrounding servants gasped at hearing me call him by his first name, but there surprise quickly calmed at Natsu's demeanor that held no anger toward my forwardness

"Maybe someday. We shall see." He said looking straight ahead as he eyed me from the corner of his eye while blushing.

I smiled and blushed as well, as we returned to the Library and he left me on the couch picking up the book we were reading as he lit the fireplace with his magic.

He took his place next to me draping his arm over my shoulders as I opened the book where we left off and began reading the book to him.

We gazed at the beautiful pictures and I explained some words he didn't understand as he did the same for me.

When the Grandfather clock struck 9 pm Natsu got up to stretch as I marked the book closing it and placing it on the table.

"I enjoy our reading sessions Lucy."

"I do as well, Natsu." He held out his hand to help me stand then lead me straight to my room this time.

"Well I will see you tomorrow Lucy."

I gently nodded and blushed at the atmosphere of romanticism we had, "Good night sweet Natsu." I said easily.

He smiled and blushed at my comment the kissed my right hand right on top of my Fairy Tail mark. Then he flipped his cape out behind him and bowed lowly as if in a funny manner.

"My Lady." I giggled as he walked off, I waited as he turned a corner to head to his chambers for the night.

I entered my room where Yukino and Flare were waiting for me, they lead me over to the tall mirrors where they undressed me down to my underwear and stocking slipping on some house shoes and a pink satin robe leading me out towards the big bath.

I soaked for a good 30 minutes in the hot water letting the oils and salts do their thing as the water rinsed off the soap from my body and hair making me gleam and shine the like the sun.

After the bath Flare and Yukino rubbed dry towels over me careful to not let their hands linger in private areas as they were waiting for the King, They dressed me in a salmon pink satin night gown the robe and house shoes then as Yukino cleaned up the bathroom taking my dirty clothes and towels to the laundry Flare walked me back to my room where we met with Yukino they undressed me and tucked me back into the large pink bed.

I fell asleep easily with a feeling of ease as I felt at peace in the palace and now with my new powers I will get stronger.


	4. The Duty of a Bride

The Peasant Princess Chapter 4.

It has been a few months since I arrived at Fairy Tail Palace and I have never been happier in my life since my mother passed away, I have been accompanying Natsu to many events, I have had the privilege of meeting so many royals and famous people.

Every evening Natsu and I would spend it in the Library reading and talking about books, then during dinners we would spend together we would chat about politics and the state of things.

' _ **Mom? Thank you. Thank you for sending me Natsu that day, It was the perfect birthday present from you. I am so happy.'**_

I said to myself as I laid in bed slowly waking up, my body getting used to my new muscle mass from my training with Erza and Capricorn, my magic power has increased incredibly and I have built amazing trust relationships with all of my spirits, especially one that acts like she hates me but I know deep down she really doesn't.

Even Natsu has taken time off to come spar with me and train with me, of course I can't beat him at his best but he is a good magic teacher, I sat up in bed just as Yukino and Flare came bustling in quite quickly which was strange.

"Something going on?" I asked with curiosity and worry dripping off the roll of my tongue.

"The King has asked for an audience with you and select few others immateriality. It is of the utmost importance and urgency he clearly stated." Flare said as she was gathering clothes and underwear while Yukino was preparing my vanity for jewelry, hair pining, and make up.

I was rushed through the get ready process they quickly dressed me, pinned up my hair, put on make up, and clasped jewelry on with speed and ease. Today I was wearing red the King's favorite color.

After 15 minutes and a quick spritz of perfume on my neck I was ready and then was rushed out the door we weren't running just fast walking and we arrived at the large study, Flare knocked gently and his voice rang out "Enter"

The door was pushed open as I steadied my breathing and saw the private meeting, I entered the room with a sweeping grace and I heard the door close behind me, I walked up to the King that was speaking with the others that were Prince Gajeel Redfox and his bride Levy, Prince Romeo Conbolt with his bride Wendy.

I stopped in front of him right next to Levy who gave a smile that said I am glad your here but I am scared out of my mind.

"Now that all participating parties are present we may begin, and to start I would like to ask all of you if you have heard of the Dragon's blood moon?" The king asked and it seems like Gajeel stiffened.

"Pyro you telling me that its close?" Asked Gajeel.

"Indeed Metal brain. The cycle begins tomorrow at noon and goes on for 3 days. I have received word that our SaberTooth brothers that they are taking the necessary precautions, they will be locking themselves in their rooms for the cycle with guards manning all exits. Wendy do you know what this cycle is?"

"I'm afraid not sire." Wendy said with great concern laced in her voice.

"Well since you turned 13, 2 months ago the Dragon moon will effect you now and what this Dragon's Blood Moon is, is a cycle it happens every year, it is when the moon will turn red and activate the dragon blood that runs through the bodies of dragon's and dragon slayers and the instincts kick in."

Wendy stiffened and began to lightly cry and shake in fear, I was glad I was next to her as I put a tender hand on her shoulder and she relaxed instantly.

"Wendy this will mean that your instincts will over cloud your common sense and there is no way of knowing what will happen but what usually happens is that you will try to fight and kill anyone who gets in your way, collect treasure, kidnap royalty the possibilities are endless." He said looking at her as she clung to my dress in fear.

"Wendy if you so choose I can have your room prepared to have you locked in for the cycle, of course Romeo will not be able to visit." Natsu said easily.

"I understand I would like to be locked up for the cycle if you please." Wendy said standing up confidence sparkling her eyes.

"Very well you are to be in your room before noon tomorrow. Romeo any objections?" He asked looking at the younger boy.

"None Natsu." He said with a smile and placing a comforting hand on Wendy's opposite shoulder.

"Gajeel?" The King said turning to the iron man.

"Shrimp and I will spend it in my room." Gajeel said smirking pulling a blushing Levy into his chest.

"Very well then you all are dismissed as I need to speak with Lucy alone." They all nodded and left but Wendy gave me a hug and thanked me for comforting her.

After they left the King turned to me with concern, worry and nervousness etched in his features.

"Lucy, The reason I am telling you this is because the dragon instincts will kick in and my need to claim a mate will get stronger I have been through this cycle many times with Lisanna and she would be my first choice with this since your still new, however I had a doctor give her a check up and her infection has gone down but she is still not well enough to be with me. So you are next in line to be housed with me for the duration of the cycle." Natsu said as if worrying that I would say no.

My breath hitched as my heart sped up as I looked up at the man I have loved for years, my time has come.

"You are welcome to say no thank you if you think it is to early in our relationship, which I totally understand." He says but the quivering in his voice said otherwise.

"Now if you are to say yes understand that you will be locked in my room with me and you go through endless lovemaking until the cycle is over, and over the years I have learned to control it I have it down to an art so it wont be a mindless monster that you will be with, it will be me but just with more dragon instincts and attributes." He said with his fear and worry of my answer laced in his voice, and unseen tears threatening to fall when he is alone if I were to say no.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves "I accept your request My King, I will stay with you for the cycle." I said with confidence and a smile but with nervousness dripping off my tongue.

His smile grew large as his past anxieties thrown out the window and he ran up to me enveloping me in a bone crushing hug that surrounded me with intense warmth his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms rested on his shoulders as my face went to his neck and I could smell his smokey musk it tickled my senses and his warmth filled me just like a lit fireplace on Christmas eve.

He suddenly released me and gave me a big smile. "Thank you Lucy." He said making me blush as he held my hands and missing his warmth, he leaned in making my heart race again, his forehead touched mine his smile never faltering.

"Your in love with me." He said making my breath hitch, he continued to smile as he watched tears of happiness leak down my face.

"How long have you been in love with me?" He asked with great curiosity.

"A-a couple o-of years no-ow. When I first saw the Fantasia Parade, I had never seen any man whose confidence was so contagious just by smiling, you gave me the strength to continue living and dealing with my father, my love for you deepened when the new King was crowned and I saw in the coronation parade that it was you, and you did the symbol for strength." I said raising my pointer finger and thumb to the sky.

"It was your strength and courage that got me through each day." I lowered my hand as he took out his handkerchief and handed it to me to wipe away my fallen tears.

"Then when the day came and you saved from a work house, I fell even more and since then it has grown stronger, I wouldn't have minded if I was to be a maid being close to you would be enough. Then all of this happened and it became harder to sleep at night because of how beautiful the world is now I have no need for dreams."

I wiped away my tears gently with a shaking hand as I finished my confession, his smile never faltered as he watched me.

"That's good I am glad I had such an affect on one my subjects even someone as important to me as you." He placed his warm palm against my cheeks his soft calloused hands giving me butterflies in my stomach, I leaned into his touch.

"I am in love with you too, Lucy." I gasped and looked at him as he slowly closed the distance between us and his soft heated lips graced mine with their touch and gentle movements.

He was calm and gentle no force so that he wouldn't frighten me or overwhelm me too early, but when he licked my bottom lip my knees faltered and made me lean into him he caught me around the waist and his hot tongue made its way into my mouth, I let him take control as he was experienced and I was not and enjoyed him being in control.

He quickly picked me up bridal style earning a gasp from me he brought me over to the couch and sat me down and he sat next to me, he hooked his fingers through mine as his other hand lifted my chin and brought his lips back to mine.

His arm wrapped around my waist bringing me closer and his other hand rested holding mine while my other hand stayed resting on his shoulder that was around my waist, I felt his love, his care and his determination.

He broke the kiss the give a breather and had me lean onto his chest our hearts beating as one and enjoying the closeness of each others company.


	5. To Love a King

The Peasant Princess Chapter 5.

The rest of the day I didn't leave Natsu's side and at every moment he could find he gave me a deep passionate kiss in the company of others he settled for a gentle peck on the cheek but each one always left his heat mark making me blush to match his hair and made my heart beat like the wings of a humming bird, and butterflies ran wild in my stomach it became difficult to eat.

He was right to see that I am in love with him and I am glad that he did, his confession and his eye for hidden secrets especially for those of the heart it made my confession easier and as of tomorrow making my dreams truly come true.

Every time I thought about the Dragon moon it made me blush I was going to be locked with my King for about 2 days and 2 nights from noon tomorrow till noon on the day after next.

Natsu could see my nervous discomfort which is why each time he did he kissed me wrapping his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him his scent tingling my nostrils making my head spin, my knees weak and my body begging me to fall asleep in his grasp.

One more day I told myself and i can have him all to myself.

We were in a hidden hallway slightly dark he had me pressed against the wall running his hands along my spine and waist but not touching anywhere inappropriate just yet, his lips danced along mine gently and lovingly, his strong arms holding me up to not let me slip down.

Then we had an interruption.

"Excuse me your Majesty." Said the ever intimidating Erza.

Natsu stopped kissing me and rested his hot lips against my neck as he sighed in disappointment.

"What is it Erza?" He said not leaving my his position as his hot breath sent tingles down my spine.

"Lady Lisanna has asked for an audience with Lady Lucy so as to give her some tips about the Dragon's moon."

Natsu leaned up and looked at Erza. "I have no problem with it. Lucy?" He said looking back at me with a questioning gaze.

"I accept her audience but I refuse her tips." Erza and Natsu both looked at me questioningly.

"I am still a virgin and wont know much of what she is saying anyway and there is also that I like surprises so I would prefer to be surprised instead of prepared." I said with uncertainty.

"Don't worry too much Lucy. I'm sure Lisanna will understand your appreciation and your beliefs." Natsu said cradling me against him again.

"Return her to my office as soon as she is finished." Natsu said walking off with a smirk.

I followed Erza towards Lisannas recovery room in the infirmary wing of the Palace.

The smell of antiseptic, medicine, rubbing alcohol, and iodine was all over and it reeked to high heaven, Lisanna's room was large it was decorated similar to her regular bedroom except for a cabinet of medicines, a long counter with cabinets probably filled with necessary medical equipment.

Above her bed was iron bars holding handles and leg harnesses, Lisanna herself was eating her lunch that was a delicate soup that had the scent of MiraJanes special spices, with said person sitting right next to her bed with Prince Elfman standing right behind her.

Erza ushered me forward when we reached the end of her bed, Lisanna looked up at me from her small finger sandwich.

"Did Erza tell you why I asked for your audience Lady Lucy?" She asked with a raspy voice that made me want to clear my own throat.

"Yes you wish to give me some tips about the Dragon's moon, however I would prefer to be surprised instead of prepared for what is to come as I am still a virgin and will most likely not know most of what you say."

Lisanna continued eating while I spoke but she stopped and I finished, "I understand your wishes, I am thankful that you told me. So as you wish I will not reveal anything."

"Thank you I said as I lightly bowed my head."

"You do not need to bow to me Lady Lucy. Now that I am Ill and tomorrow you will fulfill your duty as a Bride to the King it makes you Bride number 1, you are now at a higher rank then me so if anyone is to bow it is I too you." She said as she lightly bowed her head, I was slightly flabbergasted to her revelation but I just took a shaky breath and kept most of my composure.

"Now then do you have any questions that you would like me to answer for you?" she said politely.

"None that I can think of at the moment Lady Lisanna." I smiled at her and she returned with tenderness.

"Well then I wish you luck."

"Thank you." I bowed to her not caring about rank as Erza escorted me out of the room and back to my King.

When I returned to my King's side he greeted me with a peck on my cheek before returning to his final preparations before the arrival of the Dragon's moon.

That night in the library the King and I didn't read we just sat on the couch watching the fire when our lips weren't dancing.

He gently pushed me away just enough to gaze into my eyes the fire dancing with his pink hair making them look like pink flames while the fire made my hair look like sunshine.

"Tomorrow, my beautiful Lucy, you will be all mine." He said gently caressing my cheek making me smile, he pressed his forehead against mine as a single tear escaped my eye.

"What do you have to be sad about my Lady?" he asked with a small smile that held concern.

"Apologies my King I do not cry with sadness, I cry with happiness, when living with my father a dream kept my company each night to lighten my dark world and now my dream has become reality. I only shed a tear with thankfulness to the Gods for granting my wish." I say to my King who smiled a sharp toothy grin.

"I am glad, a Lady of your beauty should not cry." He gently pulled me back to him capturing my lips again.

After many more kisses it was time to depart for the night, he walked me directly back to my room which I waited outside of until he had turned a corner before entering making sure he left leaving a promise sealed with a final kiss and a single word of 'Tomorrow'.

Yukino and Flare undressed me with ease dressing me in a night gown and lead me to bed.

"No bath tonight?" I asked with curious concern.

"No, My Lady. A bath tomorrow morning there is much to do to prepare for the Dragon's moon and you will need your rest.

I laid down on the chilly satin sheets but was instantly warmed with the covering of the comforter and fell asleep almost immidiatley but not before I heard both of them whisper a 'Good night Mi'lady' each.


	6. Dragon's Moon Preperations

The Peasant Princess Chapter 6.

The next morning I woke up to pitter patter of feet outside of my room.

"Please take another hallway the constant running is disturbing the rest of Lady Lucy." Flare said gently outside of my room as the dawn's bright sun shown through the window just before Yukino shut them.

"No it's fine I am awake now." Yukino and Flare both came to my side and gently pushed me back down.

"No Mi'Lady, it is ordered by the King for you to get as much sleep as you can." Flare said with gentleness I looked at them with uncertainty but didn't want to argue.

"Very well. Thank you both." They both bowed and returned to their positions Flare sitting by the door and Yukino sitting by my bed.

I laid back down and closed my eyes and surprisingly with the darkness of the room and the pitter patter of the feet outside my room disappeared it was easy to fall back asleep.

I did not dream as my mind was too excited about what was to come and dreams weren't needed any more and my heart not wanting them in case I was to awaken from their beauty only to find myself back in my loft living with my father or worse living at Angel's work house and waking up to a pig sleeping next to me.

~~~~~~~~~Several~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to Flare urging me awake.

"Mi'lady it is time to prep you for the Dragon's moon." I awoke easily at her words exhaustion was no longer in my body as I had slept it all away, They draped a silk robe over me and had me step into slippers as they escorted me to the bathroom where i emptied my bladder and then Flare and Yukino stripped and scrubbed, shaved, and waxed everywhere.

After my hot bath Yukino was brushing my hair with a heat brush to dry it quickly as Flare gave me a manicure while another black haired maid gave me a pedicure.

They pinched my cheeks, stained my lips, spritz my clothing with a delicate perfume careful not to get it on my skin, and dressed me in a simple red dress, no corset, no stockings, the frilliest Salmon pink underwear I have ever seen, and simple red heels.

Yukino delicately tied my hair up into my side ponytail with no jewels and only a single ribbon to keep it up, no jewelry, and no make up.

They could tell I was shaking which there gentle nudges on my shoulders and a smile assured me that I would be fine.

After I was ready they escorted down the halls many servants were frantic running around prepping for the Dragon's moon it was to arrive in one hour, guards were prepped and ready in all corners of the Palace armed with heavy, fireproof, leather armor so that they couldn't be blown away by Wendy, burned by Natsu, or attacked by Gajeel.

As I passed everyone stopped rushing in order to let me through and not cause any damage to me before I was to be in the company of the King and before his rage could cloud his instincts and judgement sending him on a rampage to hurt anyone to dared to hurt me.

I finally arrived at the grand double doors that was covered with red fire breathing dragon's, the doors themselves were tall and intimidating and was covered in the scent of rosewood which they were made of.

Flare knocked on the door which a booming voice rang out.

"Enter." The guards opened the doors outwards showing the grand room of the Master King suite and on the threshold of the doors was a shiny see through wall that pulsed with magic.

"It is an invisible wall Mi'Lady it is to keep the King and yourself in this room until the Dragon's moon is over, you have clothes and many things already in there, it will be just you and him until it is over, no one is allowed inside until then." Flare told me as her voiced leaked with concern for her Lady.

I nodded as I walked through the invisible wall as the doors closed behind me with ease, I looked around the room in awe, its beauty was still tantalizing.

The King walked out of the bathroom a towel on his hair and he was only dressed in a black & gold, one sleeved, long tailed shirt, white pants, and his white scarf, his red fairy tail guild mark shown perfectly against his rippled arm muscles.

As soon as I saw him my heart dropped and my nerves racked my stomach, I quickly rushed past him too the sink and emptied my stomach that only had stomach acid as I had yet to have breakfast, I heard a door open and Natsu say.

"Lady Lucy needs toast, orange juice, milk and fruit at once."

"Yes sir." I recognized as Flare.

A moment later I felt a warm hand rub my back. "Nerves?" He asked gently.

I nodded as I rinsed my mouth out as he handed my my tooth brush and vanilla flavored toothpaste, he went back out to the bedroom as Flare had returned while i quickly ran the brush over my teeth and tongue.

After finishing I returned to the room to find Natsu buttering a slice of toast and holding it out to me as I approached him taking the warm buttery slice in my hands and began to eat it slowly as he buttered another for himself, we sat next to each other on his couch as we gently ate, I ate slower then him careful of my stomach rinsing my toast down with milk as he did with orange juice which he past over to me to drink.

"This is why I had you arrive an hour early to get the awkwardness behind us and to let your nerves calm down before the full moon comes out." I looked over to him incredulously.

"I am glad you did I already feel much better." I said with ease as my nerves had calmed down as a bell rang out.

"Sounds like its starting." He quickly got up and held out his hand to me gently helping me up to stand then lead me out to his large balcony that had a fire pit and lounge area he invisible wall was easily seen if you knew what to look for, the sun shown brightly and a gentle breeze made any heat bearable.

He lead me toward the railing where we had a perfect view of the moon that was slowly turning full and changing into red, I leaned onto the stone railing then felt warm arms wrap around my waist and a body gently press against my back as a nose nuzzled my neck tickling me and sending chills down my spine.

The change had begun.


	7. Dragon's Moon D1p1:LEMON

The Peasant Princess Chapter 7.

Natsu and I watched the moon change, his nose never left my neck as I heard him taking deep breathes as if trying to control his instincts.

"This isn't as hard as you think it is." He said as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked looking at him.

"I have been doing this for years so controlling my instincts is pretty easy." he said leaning back away from me and gently turning me around.

He gently grabbed my waist again as he pulled me close his even hotter then yesterday breath tingled my lips in anticipation.

He gently grabbed my chin with his fingers tilting my blushing face towards him as he leaned in and captured my lips that missed his terribly, he was gentle but a bit more forceful then yesterday but I gladly gave in to him and he quickly picked me up and walked back inside closing the doors behind him he carefully put me back down and cradled my face caressing each cheek as he kissed me my arms found his rock hard shoulders.

He broke away breathing hard resting his forehead against mine.

"Luce? You OK so far?" He asked with concern.

"Yes." I answered quickly and with my breathing evening out.

"I want you to remember that I am still here, this is all me, I might be forceful with you but I am in control, and I will not hurt you I promise."

"I trust you Natsu, My King." I said nodding my head with understanding.

He recaptured my lips again rubbing circles against my spine, he then pulled apart and turned me around, his gentle fingers undoing my dress as his lips kissing my neck, he sent chills down my spine as with each button his hot breath giving me chills until the last button was open and he gently removed the sleeves from my shaking shoulders letting the red dress pool at my ankles.

My arms automatically wrapped themselves around my chest blushing deep red, he gently turned me back around to face him his hands taking mine in his own pulling them away from the salmon pink frilly bra I didn't have to look to know he was staring I could feel his eyes racking me over.

"You'r a vision Luce." I opened my eyes and slowly looked up to meet his onyx eyes that had vertical slits for pupils now and traces of red colored his iris' he then pulled the ribbon from my hair letting my gold hair fall into frame around my blushing face.

He then stepped away from me, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his shirt letting it slip from his muscular form showing off his rippling muscles, he came back up to me and towered over me as he knelt down and took my lips with his own again as his hands ran themselves over my now exposed flesh.

His fingers tingled as they ran over my stomach, my back, and even my hips while my hands found his chest running through each crevice memorizing each dip and curve of his 6 pack and his natural body heat even hotter then before and his lips were super heated against my own he then kissed my cheek and gently and slowly traced my jawline with graceful butterfly kisses.

my breathing was erratic as his kisses lead him down to my neck and he found my pulse point where he gently sucked causing me to gasp in surprise and my knees to give out, which he quickly caught me and picked me up placing me on his King sized bed covered with red satin sheets and embroidered comforter.

He pulled off my heels quickly and gently as my hands laid beside my head my face flushed red and my hair splayed out on his pillow that smelt just like him, his eyes grazed over the blonde Goddess that laid on his bed her virgin arousal wafted into his nose intoxicating him.

He undid his pants letting them fall leaving him in his boxers making him the same as me, he got up on the bed crawling up on top of my body where his mouth kissed my lips again as his hands grazed up and down my waist and hips.

His hand found my back as his lips found my pulse point on my neck sucking and nibbling it, his hands were smooth and graceful as he undid my bra clasp and sat up to remove the offending clothing piece from his goal.

The chilly air hardened my nipples and goose bumps to cover me as his gaze watched them rise and fall with my ragged breathing and arms were desperate to cover myself and they quickly obliged but Natsu was faster as he gently grabbed them and held them down leaving his view open as he knelt down and rested his head against them both.

his hands let go of mine and found their way to my breasts, I let out a gasp my leg gently rubbing against his arousal eliciting a gasp from him as he squeezed my breasts and kissed the skin and taking some in his mouth giving me deep purple hickeys.

My hands found his soft hair and massaged his scalp and he continued his ministrations he then moved his mouth to my left nipple kissing it at first then using his rough tongue he licked the sensitive nub and his fingers pinched and pulled the other and then he suddenly took the nub in his mouth and sucked roughly on it earning in a pull further into my chest and a loud asp escaping from my mouth.

He picked up a steady rhythm until he released it with a pop before moving to the other nipple to continue as his other hand went to massaging my breast he just finished sucking pinching my still sensitive nipple as his tongue racked over the other nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it his hot breath eliciting more moans from me.

He crawled up and his lips met mine for a tender kiss as his hands continued their massaging of my breasts pinching my nipples and rolling my breasts in circles, he then kissed down my body stopping at my pulse point on my neck to give a good suck leaving a deep purple hickey then kissed more down through the valley between my breasts making sure to rub his cheeks against my soft skin and continued down lower.

He licked and nibbled and sucked my soft skin until he got to my belly button which he delve his tongue into french kissing it tickling me, i wriggled under him and laughed but he held me down until he continued his kissing down lower making it to his goal he rubbed his hands over my legs and pelvis as he breathed hot air directly in between my legs hitting Lucy's cold, wet, virgin womanhood slowly heating it up making her gasp as he massaged the surrounding area of her pelvis and kissing her cloth covered cunt before latching the underwear.

Looking up at the blushing blonde who stared at him through glassy half closed eyes as she mentally told him to go ahead, he slowly pulled on the underwear letting more of her scent cloud his mind, he pulled the underwear off completely throwing it off somewhere before crawling back up opening her legs on the way keeping his eyes on her womanhood that was slowly opening as he spread her legs.

He hooked his arms under my legs leveling himself with my womanhood, using his warm fingers he opened me up further blowing hot air right into me making me arch my back at the feeling of hotter heat heating up my wet arousal dripping from my core, he then licked up my slit drinking up my juice his rough tongue sliding against my clit along the way he kept this pace making me shiver noticing my shivering he quickly tugged on the comforter pull it out from under me with the flat sheet and he draped it over him letting it fall on top of my shoulders before continuing.

He got back into place and quickly latch onto my bundle of nerves making me bolt upright at the heavenly feeling he placed his hand over my stomach settling me down and he nibbled, sucked, licked, and kissed my clit he kept up his rhythm when his tongue found its way to my virgin hole sliding in with ease tasting me fully I gripped the comforter as his tongue began a rhythm as well slowly making love me with only tongue I could feel a pool building in my stomach until he pulled his tongue out and replaced it with a finger making me arch my back again his mouth still working my clit as his finger explored my virgin cavern.

He then added another finger picking up a rhythm and scissoring me as he gently pulled his fingers out, he kept up his pace until I felt the pool in my belly deepen and he pulled away I breathed raggedly as he crawled out of the covers replaced his lips on mine I felt his hands move and remove his boxers he stood up kneeling in between my legs showing off his huge erection.

8 1/2 inches long and 2 inches wide, he was huge he got back down on top of me looking for any regret in my eyes and when he found none he found my lips again as I felt the head kissed my clit and with a gentle rocking motion from Natsu my arms wrapped around him and his hands grasped my butt pulling me closer as his mouth kissed my neck and my breasts pressing against his rock hard chest with his gentle rocking I released my first orgasm arching my back which made his head move into position and made the head enter me a little which sent a second powerful wave throughout my body.

Natsu stayed still letting me recover kissing my neck and occasionally kissing my lips before he pressed further pushing himself in deeper eliciting more moans from me as my muscles stretched to fit him making tears fall from my eyes.

He was slow and gentle even when kissing away my tears and kissed away the pain then it wasn't long before he found my virgin barrier, he stopped instantly letting me adjust before he pulled out a little then thrusted forward breaking my barrier then he stopped again letting me adjust again he wiped away and kissed my tears as he pulled the covers back over us hoping to calm my shivers.

After a minute I calmed down and he pushed in further eliciting pleasureful moans from both of us, and then he reached my back wall as his head kissed my cervix jolting me against Natsu in pleasure, and after a moment of recovery he pulled out moaning in pleasure at the friction and as soon as the head was barely in he thrusted back in fully making both of us moan out loud.

He did it again soon after but with a bit more faster and before too long they had made a steady rhythm, Natsu thrusted in going deeper and deeper each time as I bucked my hips meeting Natsu there, my lips melting against his as we kissed moaning into each other's mouths.

He then bucked in deeper hitting a nerve that made me moan out loud in great pleasure he then continued to pound that nerve making the pool deepen again as I moaned faster and like a switched he could tell I was close making his member throb within me and we both crashed together as he pounded into me hitting that special nerve making wave after wave of eye rolling pleasure radiate my body.

Natsu felt me clench him which made him pick up a bit of speed sending his red hot seed deep within me as his head kissed my cervix each time he shot out I could feel his heat deep inside as I milked him for all he had until we both caved he gently dropped his weight on me leaving his throbbing member still inside as I felt him still shooting off tiny left over tidbits with tiny thrusts he still had enough energy to do.

I was shaking in pure bliss his hot body warming me as I hugged him close until he hugged me close too and rolled us on our sides pulling me closer to him draping the covers over us.

"Your amazing Luce." He said still gasping I only nodded not able to find words as exhaustion had found its way back to me.

"get some sleep Luce you will need it." I couldn't nod this time as his body heat radiated from him and now my core as well his member still buried deep within me as I cuddled against him falling deep into a blissful sleep.


	8. Dragon's Moon D1p2:LEMON

The Peasant Princess Chapter 8.

"Lucy~..."

That voice I know that voice.

"Wake up Lucy~..."

That voice was deep, loving, and sent chills down my spine.

"Come on Lucy, I need you to wake up now."

I felt something warm rubbing my cheek.

"Lucy."

I felt warm soft lips press against mine and gently move, after they parted I opened my eyes to see my dream a reality, I placed my hand against his cheek with tears in my eyes with happiness.

"My King, My Natsu." His eyes were glazed over still with slits and red lacing his iris' and his smile was tender and loving while the sun glistened his hair.

"Hello, Lucy." He said I could still feel his member buried deep within me the feeling was amazing.

"What time is it?" I asked wondering about the sun lighting the room.

"It is still early afternoon you have only been asleep for 2 hours, I had to awaken you because I need you." I then noticed the pain he held in his eyes as he said that he needed me.

"I am here for you my King I apologize for falling asleep when you needed me the most." I said bringing him in for a hug his nose and breath tickling my neck as he hugged me back.

"No Lucy I let you sleep you need your rest and I knew the urge wouldn't return for a while so it was a good time to let you sleep." He breathed deeply.

I rubbed his back and smiled in appreciation of his generosity.

"Well then we must continue." He released me from the embrace and smiled looking down at me before he knelt down taking my lips with his own again as his hands roamed from massaging my shoulders to gently tickling my sides, then to bending my legs to give him a better angle.

My hands roamed his back my nails running along each muscle making him gasp and his member throb inside just begging for movement.

I quickly answered his plea by clenching not knowing I could do that.

He let out a gasp in pleasure which he quickly released my mouth and laid on my chest starting a gentle rocking motion I began to breathe heavily at the divine feeling, he then grabbed my breasts that were tender with purple bruises he kissed, bit, nibbled, and sucked all over my chest making me clench him again when he ran over my nipples.

He soon began to pick up speed and sitting up he grasped my waist pulling my left leg pulling it up on his shoulder and stretching out his right leg next to me as he laid back and thrusted in hitting new places inside of me going deeper as he rubbed my smooth leg while he kissed and licked my leg and ankle.

I tried to keep up with his pace but pleasure was running through me and my strength was dying until finally I clenched him tightly as I crashed the tight clench milked out his own release spreading more of his essence deep inside my stomach.

We laid on the bed still in our positions catching our breathes until he moved his right leg behind him and my leg back to his side as he positioned himself back on top of me gazing over my red face and tired glassy eyes before leaning down and kissing me again massaging my temple while doing gentle strokes riding out my release as much as he could.

After recovering he grabbed my waist and rolled over taking me with him and his member never leaving its new home, I laid over him as his member went in deeper pain and pleasure racking through me he took me face and kissed me again as his hands found my breasts again then moved down to my waist which he grasped firmly and arched his back thrusting his pelvis in the air burying himself deeper.

I screamed out loud at the immense pleasure my legs dangling beside him my toes barely touching the bed as I arched my back until my body gave out and landed on top of him he laid back down slowly, he positioned my legs bent by his sides as I slowly adjusted to his new depth, he found my hips again and began thrusting upwards hitting new places again making me scream out and sit up as new feelings were touched my hands held his thighs as he thrusted I tried to move and help but I barely had any energy.

"Unnhh...Natsu...Annhhh" my thoughts and movement were incoherent as pleasure racked through my sensitive body until I released my juices dripping down his member and running over his balls.

I clenched him tightly as his continuous thrusted dragged out the divine pleasure until he released sending more deep inside until I felt so full as if I had eaten a whole banquet by myself.

He settled down gently giving small thrusts sending out any remaining seed into its new home he pulled me down to lay on top of him my head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair and down my back.

"Sleep...Lucy." As if on cue my body quickly obliged his request and his body heat calming me as he pulled the covers over us warming my cold back his member kissing my cervix still as I gave into exhaustion again.

I woke up to a delicious scent wafting my nose, finding myself laying on his bed by myself the covers covering me and a white night gown clung to my body.

"Your awake?" He said cheerily.

I looked over to see him by a large tray filled with food while he was putting a large drumstick of what smelt like turkey on a plate after taking a big bite he wore a red robe that was barely closed showing off his rippled chest.

"This time you slept for 4 hours luckily I slept that long as well to give you extra rest, the servants brought us dinner just a moment ago." He said gesturing to the food that was enough to fill 3 families in the lower circle.

I gazed at the food making a deep grumble come out of it.

He laughed at me as he prepared a second plate for me, I sat up slowly as my strength still had not returned just yet, but when I sat up a sharp pain pricked my lower belly eliciting a gasp from me.

"Easy now." He said sitting on the bed next to me leaving our plates over by the food, he gently took my waist and pulled me down a little still letting me sit up but not entirely.

"You will be sore for a while." He said rubbing his hand across my cheek while the other ran calming circles over my stomach instantly relieving the pain. "I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you too bad."

I placed my hand over both of his. "No My King this pain is a good pain and I enjoyed the experience profusely, If I must endure this pain to enjoy the sweet pleasure of you My King then I will take it with pride." I said easily remembering the exact same words I said in my dream years ago.

He smiled at me kissing me again before handing me my plate of food as he sat next to me and ate his own dinner while we talked about the experience, books, and politics.

After he finished eating while I still had more he picked up one of the books that was left in here for me and it was the one we had been reading together so he sat down next to me and read out loud while I finished eating.

The food was calming to my hungry aching stomach and when I finished eating he continued to read but moved his head to lay over my stomach while I ran my hand through his hair.

He had gotten up to push the tray out of the shield so the servants could take it away, when the doors closed he leaned up against the door and looked at me with mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"What are you thinking Natsu?" I asked him as his mischief made him smile.

"Read to me, Luce." He said as an order.

"Is that all?" I asked grasping the book and pulling it to my lap.

He walked over to the edge of the bed placing his hands on his hips. "Yes, read to me and keep reading don't stop until I tell you to."

I looked at him with weary eyes but obliged, I opened the book back up and found where he had left off reading its passage as I felt the covers and the bed shift.

"...The prince gazed upon the beautiful stranger, as she walked down the steps..." I let out a gasp while trying to read as I felt him open my legs under the covers and quickly pulled down my underwear.

I tried to read slowly and with precision as he nuzzled his nose against my clit breathing in my scent that was now mixed with his own, he then wrapped his arms around my thighs tracing shapes along my skin as he used his nose to work my clit while his tongue entered me.

I went on reading like he told me too as he switched positions using his tongue to circle my bundle of 'sensitive from earlier' nerves until he took the bundle in his mouth as lightly sucked on it. I let out a gasp of pleasure at the wonderful feeling but kept reading.

Taking notice of my sensitivity he gradually sucked harder and harder on my bundle while pulling on it making my body shake, he then gently bit down on the base of my clit and slowly pulled making his sharp teeth grate against my sensitive bundle until he was at the tip then he went and did it again.

I kept reading but the words I was saying didn't click in my head as I was too focused on then wonderful feeling I was getting until one of his sharp canines made contact with my slit at the base and as he pulled he made a small cut along my clit opening up my pleasure nerves.

I moaned out loud at the feeling of pain and pleasure and did it again even louder as he licked it up eliciting a wave of pain and pleasure as he lapped up the blood that slowly dripped from the wound, his taste buds tickling each open nerve sending wave after wave of pleasure, the book long forgotten as I clenched the sheets until a major wave of pleasure crashed over me making me arch my back his tongue was still against my open nerves taking it all in his mouth he sucked hard instantly making another orgasm run through my body, I felt my blood being sucked into my mouth and he swallowed each generous drop along with my essence juice.

I laid back as I tried to recover even though he was still licking and sucking on my nerves making another orgasm rush through me, I grasped his hair in any effort to try and make him stop but it only made him pick up the pace licking and sucking faster and harder making yet another orgasm rush through my body.

I was screaming with pleasure not caring who would hear whether the whole palace or the whole city they should know anyway of how great a lover there King is, he held me down my hands still grasping his hair as he continued he now had my nerves in his mouth and sucking hard on it as he pulled until it fell from his mouth in a swollen sloppy mess giving it one last kiss no sucking, no nibbling, and no licking just a few kisses against my swollen clit showing his love to it.

He crawled up to me his mouth was red from my blood and my juice was leaking down his face, he kissed each cheek then placed a kiss on my lips.

"You did your best." He said to me before he got out from under the covers his nakedness was basked in the evening sunlight the purple and orange sky making his pink hair dance with color.

He walked into the bathroom and started the water in the giant tub, I still laid there gasping as waves of pleasure still ran through me, and my clit was throbbing at its stillness and loneliness.

after a while the water was turned off and Natsu returned removing the covers and my night gown leaving me naked, he then picked me up taking me into the bathroom where he stepped into the bath and sat down in the deep hot water filled with light green murky water that smelt like essential oils.

He set me down in his lap as he gently splashed the water over my body running a clean wet rag everywhere and gently massaging my back as he washed it then did the same with my breasts kneading the oils into each pore and kissing my face as he gently washed it.

Then his hand returned to one of my breasts as the other went down to rub the still open nerves that stung from the water, it only took a few rubs of his finger against the nerves have me thrashing about grasping his hair behind me as an orgasm rushed through me making the heat of the bath feel even hotter.

He gently pushed me forward as he got up and pushed me back against the back rest then got in between my legs facing forward handing me the rag to give him a wash down.

After washing him and dampening his hair I decided to give him some ministrations as used the rag to cradle his balls gently massaging them as my other hand gently went to work on his member picking up speed as he was gasping thrusting into my hand.

But I couldn't finish him because he quickly removed my hands and flipped over rubbing his head against my still swollen clit his precum instantly hitting the open wound making it sting but pleasureful.

Until he returned his member back home it was fully sheathed instantly and began rocking against me, his tip kissing my cervix and sending new waves of pleasure as his member ran along my swollen clit and the open nerves he held me against the bath wall with his own body one hand on my back and the other on the wall as my hands wrapped around his shoulders, he kissed and nibbled my pulse point on my neck, the water splashing and making a delicious feeling of heat as he built an orgasm that quickly crashed on both of us at the same time.

He slowed to gentle rocking having me milk him of every last drop while I was spent and he knew it as he picked me up out of the bath not letting himself exit his new home and draining the water.

I fell asleep to him wrapping a towel around us while walking into the bedroom and laying me down with him on top draping the satin covers over us, slipping into pleasure filled sleep.


	9. Dragon's Moon D2p1:LEMON

The Peasant Princess Chapter 9.

I woke up stiff, full, sore, and throbbing; but the heat radiating off of Natsu seemed to numb it all, he laid asleep next to me it was in the middle of the night, exhaustion was easily evident on me but barely noticeable on him.

The grumbling in my stomach sounded so loud it woke me up easily, I found it strange that I was hungry while feeling full, I thought to myself 'maybe I could ask for a snack?' I tried wrestling out of Natsu's grip and was about to stand when an arm wrapped around my stomach and pulled me back down to the bed.

A spiky pink head laid itself on my bare breasts listening to my heart beat, Natsu stayed like that for a good minute before my stomach growled again at which he chuckled and moved to where he looked up at me with a playful smirk.

"How you feeling?" I asked him.

"I should be asking you that. But I am OK still in control. What about you?" He said crawling up to nuzzle my neck, suckling my pulse point.

I gasped lightly at the erotic feeling, "I..am...Ok...too...just...a...bit...sore." My hands found his shoulders as my stomach growled again.

He stopped his actions and chuckled again sending sweet vibrations against my neck, rattling my nerves making me shake in nervousness.

He stood up tossed the blankets over me and wrapped his robe around his body while heading toward the door.

I pulled the blanket close to cover myself as he opened the door and Flare came into view.

"Lady Lucy needs a snack." he said easily.

"Yes, your Majesty."

Flare ran off as he closed the door and he came back to the bed and sat next to me, he leaned down and kissed me gently then deepened it within seconds, after a few minutes he broke apart and rested his forehead against mine.

"You need to stay off of your feet. If you need anything just tell me and I will service you." I gasped at his forwardness.

"I don't think a King should be servicing a Lady." He chuckled and lightly kissed me again.

"In this room there is no democracy, there is only just you and me." He kissed me again until a knock came to the door.

Natsu got up and opened the door to reveal Flare with a small tray on wheels, Flare pushed it through the barrier which Natsu took saying a quick 'thank you' and closed the door.

He came around to the side of the bed then removed the tin cover revealing a pile of sandwiches, 2 glasses of milk, a pitcher of milk, and a bowl of strawberries topped with whipped cream.

Natsu handed me a sandwich which I began to eat generously. "Why do I need to stay off of my feet?"

"Because it will help for my seed to take root in your womb." He said laying a hand on my stomach and tenderly rubbing it. "...to make a baby, an heir to the throne."

I swallowed a bite of the sandwich and asked "Natsu...um..."

"Talk to me Luce don't be afraid to ask me anything." He said with worry.

"Ok..um...did you...only want me...to...make...an heir?" I asked with concern.

He smiled and rubbed his thumb over my stomach looking at me with praise.

"No Lucy. I told you when I first met you, it was your hidden beauty that drew me to you at first and now after living here for a while, your hair now looks like shining gold, eyes like melted chocolate, clean feet, knees, and hands no longer dirty and calloused from hard work but clean and soft just like a Lady's skin should. Lips no longer chapped but shined with delicate color, softened to perfection and just right for kissing." He said leaning down and kissing me with a kiss that was filled with the love he held for me.

"And over time since you began living here I slowly began falling for you, seeing you smile more and more each day." he climbed down my body laying delicate kisses along my body caressing my skin as if worshipping my body in thanks for its softness.

"And now your virginity will be worshipped, protected, and be used for childbearing like it is suppose to." he made me shudder as his hot breath ran along my chilly body.

He stopped over my stomach kissing my skin right over my womb and tenderly kissed the area while running his fingers over my thighs, hips, and belly.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist hugging my body into his face as he kissed my belly button deeply tickling me, I struggled lightly and giggled loudly as his tongue tickled me and his laughter sent vibrating waves of pleasure down to my swollen clit waking it up.

"Please Lucy." he said stopping his ministrations abruptly, I leaned up and looked at his pink hair that hid his face into my belly.

"Please get pregnant. I really want to be a Dad I have waited so long." I ran my fingers through his hair in comfort.

"I will do my best Natsu, I promise I will be as loyal to you as often as I can."

I suddenly felt warm wet feeling pooling in my belly button, he was crying.

"I."

He sniffled as his chest shook with sobs.

"I love you, Natsu."

He instantly crawled up and kissed me deeply his tears ran off of his face and onto my naked body.

"I love you too, Lucy."

He laid on top of me and kissed me for a good long while how long exactly I am not sure because he made me feel like time had stopped, his hands running along my sides stopping occasionally to massage my most sensitive spots along my hips.

He then pulled me closer to him to grasp my bottom deepening his kiss making me feel his new erection rubbing against my sensitive womanhood.

I pushed him away lightly which he broke instantly worry laced his eyes searching my eyes for answers to my resistance.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" I smiled at him to show no fear.

"No, I just have a question." He instantly relaxed and smiled down at me taking a quick kiss.

"Go ahead." He said gently laying his forehead against mine.

"What would happen if you let your instincts take over?" His smile faltered and looked into my eyes as if pleading for mercy.

"I would kill you." I gulped but kept my Lady composure.

"Can you explain?" He sighed as he laid his head back on my breasts.

"When this started I was only a young boy, Lisanna would be brought to me occasionally during the dragon's moon only after it began and if I showed the signs of control. I lost control once and I almost killed her she was bleeding for days on end, I felt so guilty, luckily the doctor said she was still able to have children which i was eternally grateful to the Gods for but she needed bed rest for up to a month."

He reached up and rubbed the sides of my breasts pushing them towards his face gently massaging them.

"I turned full dragon my body was covered in scales with horns, wings, claws and a tail. I burned her, scarred her, and almost made her infertile. Since then i refused her company during the Dragon's moon until I could control my instincts. It wasn't until I was 16 that I was able to control them enough for Lisanna to join she didn't get hurt that time."

"Has Lisanna...ever gotten pregnant?" I asked with worry of the answer.

He took a deep breath and went on. "She was once; she was pregnant for a month and we only knew for 3 days, as soon as we found out we started planning for the wedding on day one, she had an accident the day after and was put on bed rest, the third day she had a miscarriage. The wedding plans were stopped because of her miscarriage and were promised to start up again if she was to get pregnant again."

"I am so sorry Natsu. I'm sure that must have been devastating." he started sobbing again letting his tears run over my chest and down my body.

"I was so upset I couldn't look at Lisanna for months, even though i knew it was her fault i was still so mad at her, for not cradling our baby better, for not getting pregnant, for being a failure as a bride. during my depression no one bothered me they knew how tempermental I am, then suddenly I called for Lisanna one night everyone told me to not do it but I didnt listen to anyone."

"The next day everyone was surprised that I didn't have her that night I just wanted her company while I slept." He took a deep breath the hot air causing my chilly erect nipples to poke out wanting to be suckling by his hot mouth.

"Then I became King and Lisanna's health started to deteriorate so I made a schedule when i would have her company and when a doctor would go to see her, everyone worked around the schedule making sure Lisanna was healthy enough, then rumours started that was starting to ruin her reputation which caused her to get even more sick and the doctor said in confidence that soon she would get too sick for me to bed her anymore and that it might be a good idea to take on another bride to help take the stress off of her and would allow her more time to rest while my attention was on another." He leaned up and stared at me while gently smirking.

"It hurt me to even think about it but with her health on the line I didn't have much of a choice, I started calling on Lisanna less which only made me depressed, I would only call on her when I would get a notice that her health was good enough to have her company. But her health was constantly on my mind so even on days that her health was good I didn't call on her and when she would just show up I would turn her away."

He crawled up to nuzzle my neck again wrapping his arms around my waist, "My depression only worsened, so I decided to take a vacation, my brothers and I went to the Kingdom of Edolas where we stayed and enjoyed our vacation while also doing business after a month i was feeling better and I decided that when i returned I would look for a second bride."

He slowly began to kiss up my neck, stopping to nibble on my ear, and tracing my cheek with butterfly kisses until he rested against my forehead again nuzzled our noses together while smiling.

"During the return parade I was listening to the screams of joy of my citizens that were happy to see us return, however amongst the screams of joy I heard the scream of agony, looking for its source I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen being treated like property and dragged through the mud like trash, covered in dirt and bruises. But among all of the dirt, grim, the tear stained face, matted hair, and injuries; I saw a woman with hidden beauty whose eyes had a small sparkle of hope left that was screaming for someone to help her and that small sparkle was almost out. I knew right then I had found what I was looking for, I felt drawn to that woman and all I ever wanted was to shine that sparkle until those brown eyes would one day glitter again."

He kissed me deeply on my lips as tears cascaded down my face and mixed with his making the both of us really damp and a waft of salt radiated through the room, he stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Looking into those same brown eyes now, I had done my job right, I gave happiness, love, and joy to shine that small sparkle into a beautiful glitter and now there is nothing but stars in those eyes. I am in love with those eyes seeing them everyday as they shined brighter each day." He laid gentle kisses against each of my eyes letting his tongue run over them licking away my tears of happiness.

"And I am in love with the onyx eyes that first shined with anger, love, and loyalty for its citizen that was being hurt when I first saw them, those same eyes I see now that hold nothing but love, hope, and a childish happiness that is just waiting to be released."

He dipped down and nuzzled my neck making his hair tickle me as he laughed like a child, "most people don't see my child side as a King I had to keep it to myself but if you're OK with it I will release myself around you."

I looked at him and nodded while smiling which made him smile rather largely, he then quickly dipped down and took my right nipple in his mouth suckling hard while nibbling on it, making a wave of intense pleasure run down right to my clit which he instantly pleased by reaching down and pinching it and using his nail to reopen the nerves he split open yesterday.

My hands found his shoulders gripping them in the intense pleasure he sent down to my core.

"Natsu...I want you...to let your instincts take control." He stopped his ministrations instantly looking at me with fear and anger laced in his eyes.

"Not fully just halfway, I want to see you, I know you can control it, I trust you." I took his face in my hands and rubbed his cheeks as he thought it over.

"If I go full out I can kill you, you know that, but half way will be OK but be aware once I start I will keep going for hours. Are you prepared for that?"

I smiled and nodded. "I trust you."

He leant down and took my lips with his once again, while my eyes were closed I saw a bright light shine, opening them I saw Natsu covered in a gentle red flame that was slowly changing his form, red scales began to take him over like an infection, brown horns sprouted out of his pink head as his hair slowly turned from salmon pink to magenta, the hands that held my breasts grew in size while black claws formed from his fingers as they got covered with scales, I saw long red wings pop from his back that each had a single black claw, they beat the air with magnificence resembling bat wings, a long red tail sprouted from his butt as scales covered his lower body leaving regular skin on the front of his legs as his feet turned into claws similar to his hands, scales crawled around his front that resembled underwear as his member grew in size slightly.

His eyes looked into mine as they now had changed from onyx into full red and stared at me with lust but also with concern for my well being, I gently took his now scaley face into my hands and brought him down to a kiss.

I felt his fangs that were now sharper and longer as my tongue ran over them, his hands now claws massaged and kneaded my breasts, his scales scraping against my skin and his heat warming my nipples.

I felt a rough sharp tip flicking my clit and looking down I saw it was his tail tip, I had never felt something so sharp but the heat that radiated off of him was even hotter then before it was like a bonfire on a snowy mountain.

I felt myself leak my pleasure juices like a waterfall as my body got covered with sweat, his tail then slowly dipped into my womanhood sending heated waves of pleasure as his thumb claws ran over my nipples while his fangs gently caressed my neck.

His tail tip hit my cervix and tried to go deeper gently pushing into my womb, he then began a rocking motion with his tail letting his scales run along my walls hitting every spot inside while he took note of every sensitive spot as he felt specific nerves being hit and twitched at the pleasure he was giving me.

After a few more thrusts the tip of his tail went fully inside of my womb but not too much to harm me but to send an intense wave of pleasure that almost sent me over the edge but with one more thrust he instantly pulled out, making me feel empty and in need of release.

I was panting heavily as I felt his rock hard tip prodding my opening, another wave of pleasure ran through me as he slowly pushed in some I felt small patches of scales over take his member that instantly hit the most sensitive spots that he had found earlier.

As he continued to dip deeper into me his tip finally hit my cervix that was still a bit open which he pushed into as only a quarter of his member was still unsheathed and as his tip went into my womb opening me up more letting the rest of him to be sheathed in its home.

When he was fully in his hands found my hips and began thrusting I still held my gaze as I blushed deeply, I tried to keep up with him but I couldn't keep up with his speed but he seemed to be fine on his own so I let him take control.

The scaly patches on his member hit all of the right spots and one special scale hit my clit just right as he thrusted easily sending me over the edge, I clenched around him making his scales hit my good spots even better.

I was practically screaming which he silenced with his mouth, as he went deeper while he climaxed sending red hot semen into my womb I could see the glow under my skin but it didn't hurt it just felt like a warm fire as my muscles milked him he still kept thrusting sending more and more into me his heat and power were practically overwhelming but his love still shined in his eyes as he held concern and great strength and concentration to keep himself in control.

"Your amazing Natsu." He replied with him closing his eyes and thrusting deeply giving me an instant orgasm which milked him of another climax out of him filling my womb making it bulge from my stomach.

I felt so pleasurable and so at peace his eyes held mine as he kissed me showing how much he loved me and without using words to help concentrate on keeping in control.

he didn't stop thrusting he kept up his pace and he beat his wings sending him even deeper, I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him close as he climaxed again making me follow him.

He sent more of his semen into me making my stomach bulge more with a red glow, He kept up this pace for an hour, I felt so much peaceful heat and so much heated pleasure I didn't notice when I fell asleep while he was still going.

I woke up 2 hours later as sunrise was making the room glow, pain shot through my body making me look down to see Natsu still going and my stomach bulging just a bit bigger.

He still had a gaze of concentration right on me his lips sucking my neck gently to help him keep control, when he noticed that I was awake he kissed me letting his long thronged tongue explore my mouth tickling my tongue and my palate.

He kept up the same pace for another hour making me orgasm and milk him so much my body was way exhausted, I was almost about to fall asleep again until i orgasmed again as he climaxed his thrusting finally slowed down as his dragon features dissipated as he slowed down and when he finally stopped the dragon features were gone and he was spent.

He gently laid down on top of me gently kissing me, taking my breasts in his hands.

"You Ok Lucy?" He panted with exhaustion

"Yeah...just...really tired." I panted with more exhaustion.

"Same. Get some sleep and let your body take in what I gave it." He kissed me gently holding my cheek as he nuzzled my neck letting his breathing slow easily falling asleep while he was still inside of me.

The comfort and heat was amazing and made me follow him into the sweet heaven of dreamland.


	10. Dragon's Moon D2p2:LEMON

The Peasant Princess Chapter 10.

I awoke with daylight beaming through the windows making me flinch at its cursed brightness, exhaustion was still apparent as my body was practically drugged, I felt the heated pool still keeping its hot furnace alive inside of me.

Waking up more I found Natsu still asleep against my chest with his hands gently kneading them subconsciously, while his body was doing gentle thrusts with his erection still inside.

Even though it was slow and gentle it still felt wonderful especially with his hot mouth making gentle sucks on my left nipple, I found it cute his instincts still making him horny even asleep.

I gently ran my fingers through his hair making him moan in pleasure, I let my head fall back against the pillow letting him dream peacefully then feeling him gently cum sending soft waves of pleasure radiating through my already heated core was in a word Heaven.

He still thrusted easily as the heat filled me up again and his body hair tickling my still swollen sensitive clit letting a small orgasm rush through me and his silent groan as I milked him of any left over cum as I practically sucked him dry.

I was at such peace I fell back asleep again enjoying the gentle warmth of my lover.

Waking up again I felt a rough softness run over my body, hot air made my cheeks hot and gentle splashes of water ringed my ears while a thick warmth covered my body, opening my eyes I found I was in a bath again in between a pair of tan muscular legs while matching arms ran over my body sending chills through me as a rag gently scrubbed away any tense muscles.

"Your awake?" A high pitched voice rang in my ears making me turn my head and see a calm smile of Natsu.

"Hi!" I exclaimed softly smiling and closed my eyes when he planted a warm kiss against my temple then another to my lips.

"How long were we asleep?" I asked with curiosity.

"5 hours, and I am sorry to say that while we slept I was still making love to you." He said with a frown and a sad look as if remorseful.

"I know, I woke up and saw you and believe me I enjoyed it. So it's fine." I said easily while planting a peck on his nose making him smile and pull me close to him.

Looking forward again I noticed something I hadn't before. "Is that normal?" I asked with concern as I saw the radiating red glow that was practically pulsating from my lower belly right above my cunt that was also bulging slightly.

Natsu followed my gaze and blushed while laughing off his embarrassment.

"AhHaha yeah sorry it is from my half-form my cum is red hot but since it was only my half-form its warmth is only as much as a heated furnace it isnt anything dangerous to you. I promise." He said tilting my chin to him planting his kiss against my lips as his hands carefully massaged my shoulders then went down my front taking my breasts in his hands gently kneading them tweaking each nipple with his thumbs then going lower massaging the passing skin of my belly as they reached the radiating heat that was being dissolved in my womb.

He gently kneaded the heat flesh sending sweets waves of pleasure, I moaned against his mouth which he swallowed easily, then as his right hand continued to knead my womb helping with its dissolving his left hand went lower and reopened the cut he made letting the hot water sting my newly opened nerves as his finger tip ran along it sending painful and pleasureful waves through me.

I reached behind me and took his erection in my hands rubbing its length and letting my thumb brush over the tip every time my hand reached the tip again, this time it was his turn to moan and mine to swallow which he broke apart and leaned on my shoulder breathing heavily.

We kept up our ministrations until I had an orgasm making him even harder telling me exactly what he wanted, he gently continued his movements lasting my orgasm as long as he could then removed his hands gently pushing me forward then making me turn around, he kept his eyes on mine as he spread my legs and pulled me closer positioning himself before he returned home.

he rubbed himself along my open nerves letting his precum enter the wound stinging the nerves while sending sweet pleasure letting my body tense and tighten for his pleasure, then he pulled me forward slowly impaling me once again my tightness being stretched to fit him again as this new position hit new spots of my insides until he was fully sheathed I moaned in pleasure with stars in my eyes.

He pulled me forward again to kiss me as his hands massaged my buttocks and rubbing along my back and shoulders then down to knead my breasts again taking a nipple into his mouth as his other hand went down and pressed my open clit against his hair and skin sending a jolt of pleasure as he rubbed the open nerves against himself then began thrusting his other hand went around my waist and pulled me up and down to match his gentle movements.

I began to follow him and before long he removed his arm from my waist letting me take over and keeping up the rhythm as he went deeper then ever before he continued to open his mouth and sucked pulling half of my breast into his mouth as his tongue flicked my swollen nipple.

We gradually picked up the pace sending waves of water off of the side of the tub and splashing the floor, I hugged him close as my nails gently grated his back making him gasp in slight pain and immense pleasure making him harder and thicker he picked up the pace again digging deeper and his tip roughly kissing my cervix threatening to enter the heated furnace that lay inside.

Then all to soon he bit down on my nipple pressed extra hard on my clit sending a great thrust inside almost breaking my back wall sending the most mind numbing orgasm crash over me. as new heated cum rushed right into my womb.

My back arched sending my breast deeper into his sucking mouth screaming to the whole country his name telling everyone that there King is an amazing lover, I rested against his shoulder as he did gentle thrusts spilling extra cum into me.

I breathed heavily as my body was exhausted, after he let me regain my sanity and the final wave of pleasure rushed through me Natsu stood up still inside of me making my legs wrap around him as he stepped out of the tub and wrapped a large towel around both of us then walked back into the main room laying me down on the bed on top of the towel finally removing himself from me missing his warmth and fullness within me already.

"Rest easy but stay awake I will be right back." He said using his fingers to comb my wet clean hair that he apparently washed while I was still asleep, I turned over on my stomach and nestled into the satin sheets breathing deeply letting his scent tickle my nostrils as I heard him drain the bath then dry off then he came back with only a red towel running through his hair that was spiking at his movements.

His member was only half hard and his body looked practically Godly with water shining his skin, he walked over to me then knelt by the bed kissing me without moving me in anyway.

He stood back up and I felt him get on the bed and I was about to turn over until his hands kept me still as he straddled me sitting just below my butt letting his member dangle in between my legs and resting against my crack.

Then he leaned over and rested his large hands on my shoulders and I felt a warm wetness on his hands that felt like oil and smelt like Lavender, he then began massaging my shoulders.

I turned my head slightly to the other side groaning at the pleasure as his thumbs kneaded the stiff muscles of my neck and shoulders, he then made gentle thrusts running his length against my crack both of us loving the feeling, his hands then went lower making circular motions on my upper back and mid back adding slight pressure gently popping stiff bones.

I rested my forehead against the bed as his hands were like magic, he went lower again making the same motions, I almost passed out if it was for the small trickle of liquid hitting my anal opening then running down he moved one of his hands and opened my womanhood letting the new cum slide in easily as it continued to trickle down my crack.

After he was done he went back to my back massage as he still gently thrusted against me as his hot cum was still warm and felt amazing with his rubbing erection, he then knelt against me leaning against my back as his hand wrapped around my waist gently pulling me up as he situated himself in between my legs.

His erection lined up with my heat womanhood and prodded it gently then with a quick thrust sent him in fully sheathed and me kneeling and clutching the sheets in pleasure, he thrusted easily as I felt his finger poke and prod my anal opening his easy ministrations relaxed me letting him open me up and he quickly took this as his chance, he removed himself from me then poked his tip at my virgin anus.

I gasped in pleasure at the new feeling, he removed his fingers and slowly pushed in as I groaned at the pain and pleasure mix he hooked his arm around my waist and began to tweak my clit sending waves of pleasure letting me relax more as he continued to push in.

I loved the feeling his thickness was amazing and it wasn't to long before he was fully sheathed I could feel his hair against my skin and he stopped letting me adjust to his size I lightly clenched him and he gasped taking this as his sign to begin thrusting as his hands worked my breasts and clit while his tongue licked my neck.

After a few minutes of the new pleasure I felt he pulled on my thighs making me lay down fully and clenching him more he still held my waist upwards some giving him room he thrusted faster while he breathed heavily against my neck while tweaking my clit lightly scratching the open nerves.

His ministrations on my body with the new sweet pleasure gave me another amazing orgasm, clenching him made him groan out loud and harden even more sending another wave of deep pleasure, he picked up his thrusting enjoying my orgasm tightness I felt no pain and pressure inside as he rode out my orgasm picking up his pace with my clit as well.

I rocked against him wanting to lengthen the pleasure, he groaned out loud as he came spilling his hot load into me, the heat radiated my insides and sent them right to my clit as he pinched making me orgasm again milking him of everything he could give me.

I screamed at the pleasure and went limp bringing him down with me he was still inside of me as he made gentle thrusts sending more of his essence inside I felt so warm his arms still wrapped around my waist letting our weight on his arms without hurting me he then toppled to the right and pulled the covers up his erection still never leaving me.

his warmth filled me to the brim and his lips left sweet sugar kisses on my neck and shoulder, while he continued gentle thrusts sending any left over cum inside of me, while his left hand flicked, rubbed, and pinched my bloody sensitive clit.

"I love you, Lucy" He whispered.

I felt so much love it was easy to get sleepy. "I love...you, too...Nat...su" I exclaimed as I fell asleep letting his love seep into me and relax me to the pointthat even in my dreams he was still an amazing lover.


	11. Dragon's Moon D3:LEMON

The Peasant Princess Chapter 11.

I awoke to darkness as nighttime of day 2 had arrived, I saw the stars twinkling and winking at me telling me that I am doing a good job, I was laying on my stomach with only the warmth of the pool in my stomach being dissolved by my body and the blanket covering me.

I felt so blissful I didnt want to move so I just laid there taking in the beauty of the night and watched as the moon slowly shifted positions until I felt movement on the bed, a warm gentle hand placed on my shoulder while a rock hard chest slowly rested against my back as a hot breath nuzzled into my hair taking whiffs of my changing scent while his pelvis pressed into my backside feeling his semi erection fall against my crack and his legs tangled themselves with mine.

He pulled my shoulder lightly to him like a hug as he moved his head to rest right on top of my upper back just off of my shoulder and he muzzled his face into my spine breathing deeply and sending heat waves through me by just his hot breath tingling my skin, he then moved his hands to wrap around my waist while he traced delicate kisses against my back.

"I know..." Kiss "...your awake..." kiss "...my beautiful..." kiss "...Lucy..." Kiss "...and I also know..." Kiss "...that your..." Kiss "...in Heaven..." Kiss "...that's why..." Kiss "...your not moving..." Kiss "...or talking..." kiss then he chuckled against my skin sending a small vibration down my spine down to mu clit.

"I am glad I put you in such peace, and that you lost your virginity the way a woman should, by having her body worshiped not sold like a common whore." He leaned over and planted a loving kiss against my cheek.

"Go back to sleep I will wake you when I need you again." He rested his head against mine as his hand found my belly just over my still radiating womb while his other arm wrapped around my breasts.

His loving embrace made me relax against him easily and soon I fell into a blissful slumber again waiting for the third and final day of the Dragon's moon not wanting to end so soon.

~Few hours later~

"...Lucy...My love..." I heard him calling for me, my body was radiating heat, I felt so tired.

"I know your tired, but I need you again please awaken." I opened my eyes to meet the lust hungry eyes of my lover the King of Fiore.

He was leaning over me while gazing into my tired eyes, I breathed deeply as he smiled and leaned down to kiss me, He held my head while running his thumbs along my cheeks as he moved his head side to side while his tongue dug deeper into my mouth with each turn of his head and opening of his mouth wanting to taste all of me.

A bright light brought me out of my trance and turned to see the sunrise, Natsu pulled my head back to him to continue kissing me, he reached down to separate my legs and settle himself in between then gently scratched my cut clit to reopen my nerves, he then reached back up to cradle my torso to him the massage my head and cheek.

I felt his new painful erection on on my clit as his did gentle thrusts pushing his tip against my open nerves letting his precum enter my wound and sent painful stinging pleasureful running through me then trickle down into my womanhood.

After a delicious make out session and heated waves of pleasure rushing through me he positioned himself at my entrance again and he thrusted up into me with a snap of his hips as he raised up on his knees grasping my hips in one swift motion sending him deeply into me his tip roughly pressing against my cervix for a hard kiss.

He groaned out loud at the still tight feeling i gave him as I clenched him and before he could start thrusting I interrupted him groggily.

"Natsu?" He breathed heavily and looked down at me with concern written on his face in questioning to my sudden speaking.

"This is the last day so go into Dragon Mode again as far as you can." He was blushing as he was still breathing heavily searching my eyes for the truth or any signs of remorse or regret.

when he found none he erupted into flames again and this time he had more scales and dragon like features then last time, I felt his member grow in size stretching me out slowly.

I winced and moaned in slight pain which he was quick to ease by gently heated up his member at pointed the patches of scales to press into each sensitive spot on my insides I arched my back in pleasure he leaned down to hover over me and rubbed his now dragon claws against my cheeks to show affection as he pulled me i for more kisses my tongue running over his sharper canines gently puncturing it letting my blood run through our mouths which he gladly sucked into his mouth and drink my warmth.

His guttural growl told me he liked the flavor and wanted more which he was quick to try, he begrudgingly removed himself from me and knelt down I followed his gaze as his eyes locked with mine as he crawled down my body.

As soon as he was at my treasure he moved his focus to his new pleasure, he used his claws to separate my legs and began to kiss my right thigh slowly moving closer and closer but it was when he found my artery that he sunk his teeth into, I let out a gasp in shock and pleasure as I felt him suck my womanly blood.

The feeling was amazingly like heaven even though I was slowly losing strength which thankfully he was quick to notice as he let go of my leg and licked the new wound letting his saliva run into my veins and warm my artery.

he then moved his mouth up to my womanhood and latched onto my bud drawing more blood from my open nerves while his split dragon tongue flicked the nerves sending powerful waves of pleasure running through me.

I was so tired I wanted to fall asleep but I needed to stay awake for Natsu's sake, who began to suck harder making my clit swell into his mouth after doing one last long suck he released my clit from his mouth letting it fall and making a wet plop as it fell against me then he went back in and pressed his lips onto it giving a sweet kiss to it.

after pressing many heated kisses to my clit he snaked his tongue into my hole and it went all the way to the back and with flicks of his tongue the split tip hit my cervix as if he was licking ice cream.

I screamed with laughter at the tickling feeling, my legs went numb as my hands found his hair as his tongue tickled my cervix his whole mouth sucked my whole vagina pulling everything into his mouth.

I arched my back as his arms circled my legs to hold me in place while running his claws against my thighs making them tremble, then he stepped it up by thrusting his head pumping his tongue in and out of my hole while his suction pulling on my skin.

After many good thrusts with the bobbing of my breasts in time with his thrusts I screamed in orgasm squirting right into his waiting mouth his he let out a deep growl in satisfaction as he sucked me dry his tongue tasting each drop I make before it is sucked out and swallowed.

He continued his ministrations until the last wave of pleasure died out, then he released me letting my blood pulse through my swollen vagina, he gently crawled up my body leaving butterfly kisses all over and purple kisses on different sensitive pulse points.

He planted his lips back on mine pulling me against his chest as his member tipped my swollen lips and was pushed in by the eager Dragon above me, then with a quick snap of his hips the Dragon had returned to his warm home of a cave.

He began gentle thrusts that weren't very gentle but more fast and rough as if he was doing it as usual but for his Dragon Mode they were gentle, he then stood back up letting his claws grasp my breasts that were tired of being bounced around.

his scaled fingers kneaded my breasts gently causing slight bruises but gave enough pain to add to the pleasure as he pounded into me letting his instinctual lust take control his wings beating in time with his thrusts sending him deeper, while his tail wrapped around my torso and his tip rubbing gentle circles over my womb coaxing it to relax for the impending filling to come.

I ran my hands down in chest and stomach feeling each hot scale and sweaty muscle, while he leaned down to capture my lips again his hot lips sending waves of passion down to my heart filling me with his love as he came spurting more of his love into me filling me up more I looked down and he followed my gaze to see the small red glow quickly grow in size as his tail tip coaxed my stomach to relax and take it all in.

He took my lips with his again and continued to pump, he then pulled me against his chest letting his chest scales, and rock hard blood red nipples run against my nipples erecting them he nuzzled himself to my neck and licked at my pulse point giving soft kisses and sucking lightly.

The heat from his release continued to build as he released more and more the heat became overwhelming and sent an intense heat wave of passionate love burst through my entire body electrocuting each muscle making my toes curl and my vaginal muscles clench against the mini dragon that still pumped into me while raking against each sensitive pleasure nerve inside.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood up pulling me with him making me sit on his lap over his bent legs tucked under him, I crossed my ankles behind him pulling him closer as the new position hit new places on my insides jolting a new orgasm, as my body grew tired he took notice and began using his arms to move me himself and with his strength sent me even deeper making me cry out loud.

I leaned my head against his shoulder gently kissing his neck making him purr and his chest vibrate against my nipples I ran my hands through his pink hair pulling roughly for me but it was light to him making a new deep guttural groan vibrate his entire body including his throbbing member eliciting new moans from both of us at the amazing feeling of my clenching walls against his vibrating scaled rock hard erection.

I released again sending new heat waves deep into me this time I felt the heat run along my spine, it felt like I was being toasted from the inside but I knew that wasnt the case his essence felt like warm embers.

The radiating heat made me orgasm again sending hot electricity through each muscle, my body finally had enough and I passed out instantly while waves of passionate love still spreading through me.

~2 hours later~

I woke up feeling like I was at the beach with the surrounding heat running through me and pleasureful waves of passion jolted electricity through each muscle as each new thrust came into my womanhood, I came instantly, opening my eyes to the same position my limp body still being held and moved by Natsu's strong arms and tail while his legs sent him deep with in me meeting his arms and tail halfway.

I could barely move I was so exhausted, but I was able to push myself away just slightly to see that now my entire stomach was glowing bright red.

"Does...it...scare...you?" I heard a deep soprano voice sing to me with lust laced through it.

"No...feels...amaz..zing." I barely breathed out.

He picked up my chin to look at my glassy eyes. "I'm...glad." He said with Dragon slit eyes that were barely glassy but showed passion for me.

"I..can...stop...now..if..you..want...me...too?" I breathed out showing signs of neglect in his eyes but also concern for my well being.

"No...Thank...you...I...am..here...for...you...fill...me...with...your...love...I...want..it." I breathed against his neck making him groan in pleasure at my reply.

He threw his head back and sent waves hot air in a aloud roar to the ceiling as he released, which drew the attention of the surrounding staff.

The doors were thrown open as guards and maids were at the door screaming in fear for my well being at the beast.

"Call Master Freed and Master Gray Lady Lucy is in danger.

"NO...ITS...FINE...I...TOLD..HIM..THIS...WAS...OK...IM...FINE...I..PROMISE."

"But Lady Lucy?" Yukino questioned.

"I'm...fin...NAahH." I came instantly.

"YOU...ALL...HEARD...HER..SHE...IS...FINE...DON'T...INTERRUPT...US...AGAIN." Natsu said for me ending the debate while hissing at the intrusion and releasing again I went limp in his embrace.

He still pumped generously into me as Natsu made a strong beat of his wings and slammed the doors closed with a strong gust of wind, he breathed heavily against my neck letting his essence coat my insides sending me over the edge again.

Exhaustion caught up to me again letting me ascend to cloud nine.

~3 1/2 hours later~

I awoke with heat dripping from my body I was gasping for breath as the most intense pleasureful heat ran through me it was more powerful then I had ever felt and catching onto reality, Natsu had me laying down now he was still kneeling but now my left leg was on his right shoulder as my right leg were in between his while his left hand pressed into my clit while his right hand held onto my leg while he pumped my soaking wet, swollen vagina I was clenching so hard I felt like I had just put 5 pickled plums inside of me.

Looking down my entire torso was now glowing red; half of my neck, half of each bicep, and half of each thigh.

I was in love with this feeling it was so intense and wonderfully hot, I watched him send his passion through every inch of my body, he pumped hard and fast enjoying the last of the Dragon's moon, his essence sending me over the edge countless times making me scream out in the sweetest of pleasure.

After 30 minutes Natsu thrusted in deeply one last time sending the last of his seed into me he was watching me gasping for breath as he stopped all movement, the sun rose high in the sky signaling the end of Dragon's Moon and Natsu's dragon features disappeared instantly.

Natsu fell gently onto me using his arms for mild support as he laid on top settling his head against my breasts, I looked over to my hand and saw it glowing red.

I breathed heavily as I let it fall to my side, "Dragons...are...amazing." I said letting exhaustion wash over me again.

~1 hour later~

The barrier was gone and Lucy's 2 maids Yukino and Flare slowly walked in silently pushing in a stretcher over to the side of the bed that their mistress lay sleeping underneath their King.

They were gently trying to push the King off of Lucy but accidentally waking him up as his arms wrapped around Lucy and glaring up at the maids that gasped and leapt back from the bed a foot.

"Leave her here, you can come get her in the morning. I will be staying here as well as I will not be needed until tomorrow." He said nuzzling himself to the bosom of his Blonde Goddess of a Lover.

They both bowed and said "yes, your Majesty." They carefully rolled the stretcher out of the room closing the doors behind them as Natsu looked up to the sleeping Angel that still glowed red but with the red hot beaming in the red glow is easy to miss.

"You did great Lucy. Thank you so much for trusting me and loving me the way you do." He leaned up and gently pressed his forehead against hers as her hot sleeping breath spread across his face.

"I love you so much, and I am so proud of you, rest easy and let my seed take root to bear us a son, I want you by my side forever my love." he whispered to her sleeping face before leaning down and gently pecking her swollen lips and nuzzled their noses together.

He pulled the covers up and snuggled into her shoulder letting his exhaustion over take him while his left hand laid against her hot womb sending positive thoughts through each finger begging for a son to be rooted in her so that the love of his life can be by his side forever and have the title that was meant for a woman of such beauty as her.

"Queen Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel. Its perfect." He whispered into her neck finally slipping into unconsciousness.

A/N-I hope you guys enjoyed the Dragon's Moon.


	12. One last time: LEMON

The Peasant Princess Chapter 12.

I woke up warm instantly knowing where I was, still in my King's bed wrapped up in his warm arms one hand over my heart while the other was over my heated wombI opened my eyes and sighed with sweet pleasure coursing through my veins, I lightly rolled over to face the pink haired Dragon King whose eyes were back to the gentle onyx I always knew them to be, and they stared lovingly right into mine.

"How do you feel?" He asked me running his hand through my hair and lightly massaging my head which I pressed my head into wanting more of his addictive touch.

"Blissful, exhausted, happy, and warm." I replied smiling with my eyes barely able to stay open.

"I figured." He pulled me in gently pressing me into his chest. "The Dragon's moon is over now so my body temperature isn't as hot as your used to."

"If the Dragon's moon is over why am I still here?" I asked through tired breaths.

"I wanted you to stay with me a bit longer, there isn't any business that needs to be done today that can't be handled tomorrow." He lifted my chin so his lips could meet mine in a loving embrace with gentle soothing strokes of the tender skin.

"So you go back to sleep Lucy, let my seed give you continuous pleasure as you sleep taking root to show our love can create an heir for my Kingdom, then you my love will become my queen and then you will never leave my bed again." He said smiling at me while touching his forehead to mine, my eyes glazed over with tears of happiness.

"Before you sleep, may I give you my love again?" He asked with lust filled eyes that pleaded for release.

"Again?" I asked mildly more awake now.

"Yes I want to feel making love to you without the Dragon's moon." He said with pleading in his tone asking for permission.

I smiled at him and nodded my head, he smiled his big grin of pure happiness quickly latching into my lips making gentle love with his lips, he gently moved himself pulling my legs apart and position himself in between his erection posed at the ready at my entrance.

He continued to kiss me as his hands massaged my waist stomach, back, and shoulders it was only when he made gentle thrusts barely entering that his hands slid from my back up to my shoulders then down to cradle a breast in each hand kneading them lovingly while tweaking both nipples with each thumb.

Before long he pushed himself back home fully immersing himself in my warmth my muscles clenching him still unused to his penetrations, I moaned into his mouth at the pleasureful feeling and groaned louder when he picked up his pace.

He was calmer then he was before bu he felt like he had more love to give me, and I took all that he gave every touch, every stroke, every kiss, and every pleasureful thrust.

 **~Natsu's POV~**

So much better, so warm, so tight, so soft, so tender, so juicy, every feeling I missed during the Dragon's moon I feel now, No longer needed to focus on controlling my instincts I can feel all of her every soft delicate muscle that clenches my Dragon every turn of her lips against mine every soft peak of her body.

I can feel all of her and I love every bit of her, especially when I returned my Dragon to its home cave and she moans in pleasure the sound tingled my ears wanting to hear more, her groaning that sounding against my mouth when I reached down to flick her clit while thrusting made her clench even tighter and the feeling almost sent my head for a spin and made me release to early before I could feel her climax with me.

I leaned down to take one of her pink peaks in my mouth and began suckling loving the flavor and the feel of her soft skin and the sounds of her moans, the slick feeling of her juices on my fingers and dragon, nothing could compare to how amazing she feels.

Finally after working together I felt her climax and clench me harder then before the blushing of her beautiful face, her warm liquid squirting all over me was enough to send me over the edge and feeling my seed being buried deep into their new home was an incredible feeling.

I am in love with this woman from the moment I first saw her kneeling in the mud her beauty was captivating and seeing it now blushing and breathing heavily as she rode out another orgasm I had given her, it feels like I fell all over again.

I laid against her gently enjoying the pulses of her walls against me, and kissed her lightly as I made small gentle thrusts spilling every last drop I had into her my erection still unsatisfied fully and wanting to release more.

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I rode out the loving orgasm as I tried to fall asleep that is until I felt him doing gentle thrusts that made it difficult to fall asleep, now I know what your thinking but passing out do to exhaustion from being pounded into is easy but deliberately trying to fall asleep with being thrusted into is difficult.

"Natsu I can't sleep while your thrusting into me." I said through half lidded eyes.

"yes you can. Just relax and take it" He said while leaning over me and looking into my eyes.

"But I..." he immediately shushed me while I was trying to speak but he wa forceful with his shushing taking my lips in his while continuing his thrusting.

He went to nibbling my neck planting kisses along it while tracing more along my cheek and stopping to place more and more on my lips every time I tried to speak.

"Just enjoy the feeling, let my pleasure run through you, let it relax each muscle." Before long I felt him cum again jolting a small climax from me.

"I can't sleep when your cumming and making me cum." I said with exhaustion.

"Shhhhhh, Yes you can." He cradled my head and nibbled my ear and never stopping his thrusts.

"Let my seed enter you, let it take root, let it fill you, let y warmth coax through you, let it relax you, and send you off, into pleasure filled dreams." He said while nibbling and kissing every sensitive area he could reach.

Listening to his words and feeling his warmth and his gentle massages of loving touch was like a lullaby and like he said I fell asleep easily feeling another wave of pleasure run through me with his seed filling me up again, at the last second before I drifted off into dreamland that was filled with dragons, fairies, spirits, and hundreds and hundreds of pink and yellowed hair children running around.


	13. The King's Mistress

The next morning the maids Yukino and Flare both silently crept into the room once again guiding in the medial stretcher and Natsu easily heard them and stood up then wrapped his silk robe around him before the maids could see his royal hind quarters.

The maids pulled out a clean satin shift then ran the silky sleeves over Lucy's arms while Natsu crawled back on the bed and help by gently lifting her limp body to slide the shift over her head and cascade it down her naked body.

Once Lucy was covered the maids settled the stretcher in place just as Natsu cradled Lucy in his arms and carefully dismounted the bed, his loving eyes never leaving her glowing sleeping face as he walked over and laid her out on the prepared stretcher.

As soon as her body was no longer in the King's arms the maids pulled up the satin cover while Natsu took her hands in his and gently placed them together over her stomach. The maids took their places to roll her out, Natsu gently cradled her head in his hands making it settle more comfortably against the small pillow.

Her sleeping face looked angelic with the red glow of the morning sunshine that easily hid the red glow of his magic settling inside of her, the angelic look she had drew in Natsu's lips in pressing a loving kiss against her pink plump ones.

Then with a run of his finger across he forehead brushing along her bangs and tucking a stray hair behind her ear he stood up keeping his gaze on her and only looking away for a moment when he glanced at flare that stood behind the sleeping beauty giving her a nod of his head and went back to watching Lucy as she was rolled out his gaze being broken when she rounded the corner and his groomsmen walked in to help him dress.

Flare and Yukino were careful on their journey back to their Lady's bedchambers, along the way the procession waited, the ladies and princesses of the castle all lined along the hallway each bowing as the sleeping beauty passed in respect to the King's new Mistress and their possible new Queen.

After Lucy was rolled into her room and the door was closed they all dispersed tot he royal dining hall for breakfast, Yukino let Flare continue rolling Lucy up to the bed while she closed and locked the doors just as 2 guards set station outside of the room for Lucy's protection as well as a possible future heir that might currently be settling inside of her stomach.

Back inside the maids gently unlatched the bed from the rolling chassis and placed it on the big bed with care, then grasping the sheet they gently moved the still sleeping beauty onto her pink satin bed and with a gentle shift in her weight they easily pulled out the stretcher sheet from under her.

The maids went on with their duties by taking a cool damp wash cloth Flare dabbed her sweaty face and neck while Yukino ran a wet comb through her blonde hair, after the small cleaning they carefully laid her out making sure the shift laid out along her body with care.

Finishing off their duties by draping the satin covers over her the pulled the curtains close over the windows shutting out the bright early morning sun, only when the room was dark was when they saw the red glow illuminating from her which greatly worried them.

"Flare has Lady Lisanna ever glowed?" Asked Yukino with concern etched in her voice.

"Umm. I do not believe so. It must be his majesty's Dragon Slayer Magic. According to Prince Gray His Majesty was only in his half form so when he finished, not only did he send the royal seed into Lady Lucy he also sent his Magic in as well, making any child she bares now a great and powerful wizard and possibly our future King someday." Flare said as she gazed at her Lady and mistress as she sleeps off who knows how much of the royal seed implanted within her.

They both gave one final bow towards her and settled in their positions while she slept.

Elsewhere in the castle a newly washed and dressed Natsu trampled through the hallways headed for the dining room to eat away his starvation and where all of his family and friends waited to congratulate him.

They all bowed as he entered his smile was bigger and brighter then ever before as his eyes shined with a newly signed, sealed, and delivered ownership of a new woman's virginity.

His brothers shook his hands and patted his back as the Princesses bowed and kissed his hands while the Ladies just curtsied, a similar treatment happened when Prince Gajeel entered right before the King came in.

They all sat and had the celebration feast in true Fairy Tail Fashion as Gajeel talked about his bedding of Lady Levy (who was also sleeping away 3 days of love making in her own bedchambers without a glow of her own), Then Wendy talked about her first season and what she went through, then finally it was King Natsu's turn to brag about how strong Lucy was in asking for him to give in to his instincts as far as he could and how she would fall asleep while he was still working on her in his form and wouldn't get mad in the least when she woke up to find him still going at it while red glow emanated from her.

Throughout the meal everyone of the court that had heard about Lucy's strength and went to visit the glowing sleeping beauty to pay loyalty and homage to her as she slept, group after group came in and gazed at her glowing form then bowed in respects before leaving with the new gossip to spread all over Fiore as the next group came in.


	14. The King's Favor

I woke up to a feeling of Heaven, warmth flooded my system, a strong grip held my waist and a rock hard surface was pressed against my side, then a bright light shone my eyes making me open them and blink in annoyance to the bright red shine.

"She's awake." I heard a familiar masculine voice sing out that instantly made my womanhood quiver.

"My Lady." I looked over to the voice and found the owner of the voice dazing at me with a look of appreciation, onyx eyes made me feel like they would melt my chocolate eyes, and a smile that said so much more than just 'I love you'.

"How do you feel Lucy?" He asked me.

"Hungry, and my head is spinning." I said gently rolling over and snuggling into his warmth letting my face nuzzle his scarf.

He retaliated by pulling me in closer to him too and chuckled. "I am not surprised you have a lot of rest to catch up on."

I hummed into his warmth. "I dont want you to go back to work. I want you all to myself more then just the past three days." I felt him rub my back and snuggle his face against my head.

He lightly cleared his throat before he talked to me. "Lucy." He said lightly pushing me away to look at me in the eyes.

He cupped my cheek in his hand letting rest against it instead of the pillow.

"Lucy, the Dragon's Moon ended five days ago." It took a moment for it to hit me and when it did I lightly sprang up out of bed but he caught me and lightly pushed me back down not to hard he easily cradled me and laid me back down.

"Easy, Easy. I dont want you to over work yourself you still have a long rest ahead of you." He said running running his thumb over my cheek and his other hand wrapped around my waist, my hand found his shoulders which beckoned him to lean down and press his head against my bosom while his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him while I held his head close to me.

I took this moment to look around and noticed I was back in my room.

"So what has happened while I slept?"

Natsu moved his head to look up at me still nuzzling my breasts, "For starters Royalty, Nobility, Congress, and Parliament have all heard about your strength about taking on the half form of a Dragon Slayer and by now I am sure the entire Country has heard about the glowing Lady of the King of Fiore." I blushed heavily and squealed bringing my hands to hide my face.

He chuckled at me. "You're so cute when your embarrassed." He chuckled again. "Anyway many people have come to the palace to pay homage to you their have been groups of people coming into your room and bowing and bringing gifts to your sleeping form as a sign of respect to the King's favorite." I blushed harder again and hid my face again. I could barely believe it practically all of Fiore came into my room while I was asleep and glowing no doubt.

The King laughed harder at me, "What's more I have come back every night to pay my own homage." I showed him my blushing face to him in questioning as to what he had done.

He chuckled at me even harder. "Don't worry the only thing I did was cuddle with you while you slept I slept here with you every night and only going so far as..." He crawled up to where he was right above me.

"...Kissing you..." he leaned down and took my lips in his gentle smacks were echoed throughout the room as he kissed me his lips like warm honey, the flavored, the texture, the temperature, and the tingle they sent down to my heart making it beat faster.

"...and sending love to your stomach as it houses my seed..." He said reaching down and placing his hot hand against my stomach right over my womb, then kisses me again.

I releases me after a while to catch our breath while he leaned against my forehead, then a knock sounded from the door.

"Enter." Natsu said sitting up slowly and groaning at the interruption.

I looked toward the door as Yukino and Flare walked in with a tray of food and my stomach growled out in need of the comfort, Natsu helped me to sit up then stayed with me as we ate breakfast just like we did during the Dragon's moon.

Once my stomach was full Yukino rolled the Tray out while Flare held up the familiar red silk robe. Natsu took it as his sign and rolled over to bring my face to him kissing me tenderly while running his warm hand over my stomach again.

I lightly whined at his loss when he suddenly dismounted my bed and allowed Flare to help him in his robe his on me the whole time, he walked around to kiss my forehead, my nose, each cheek, then each side of my mouth before finally pressing his lips against my own.

After that he whispered gently in my ear. "I love you." Hearing it made me blush deep crimson and barely was able to sing out a reply with my own "I love you, too"

I saw him turn his head and press another kiss against my cheek before standing up and watching me as he turned and walked out with Flare and Yukino shutting the doors behind him.

I took that moment to shake out my nerves and run my shaking hands over my red face, while trying to catch my shaky breath. Yukino and Flare took this moment to give me a proper cleaning.

I helped when i could shifting my weight so that they could lay out a large towel under me then remove my shift to leave me naked, Yukino washed my legs and feet while Flare washed my torso, they were careful when running the washcloth over my lower stomach where the red glowing heat radiated from and where also slightly rough when washing my breasts at hind quarters to make me smooth and soft for the next time I receive a touch from the King.

I had to wash my own womanhood as not even my maids were allowed to touch me there, but soon enough my body was clean and they dried me off before fitting me with a new shift and then topping it off with a red and pink gown that was easy fitting and looked beautiful and was very comfortable.

After I was dressed I was situated back into a sitting position and covered just before Flare draped a towel around my neck and washed my hair with ease as Yukino gave me minor touches of makeup.

After my hair was clean then braided it and laid it over my shoulder making me a pinnacle of beauty, and just in time for groups of people came in with their gifts of favor as a sign of their respect towards me.

During Lunch I had a break and when Yukino brought in a tray of food I was happy to see it and that happiness doubled when a smartly dressed Natsu came in to join me for lunch.

"Good day my Lady." He said as soon as he walked in and stood before my bed like all of the other well wishers did earlier that morning. I laughed at his goofiness but was silenced when he brought out a black velvet box wrapped with a red silk ribbon.

"I bring you a gift of favor as a sign of respect to you." He said continuing his charade, he opened the box to show a lovely red satin choker with black lace overlay and diamonds laced within the design of the lace and strings of beautiful diamonds dangling from it with a most exquisite cameo of the King himself decorated with small rubies and set with care to glisten against the wearers neck.

He walked around to me and removed the necklace from the box, he handed the box to Yukino as he sit behind me and draped the fine necklace across my neck and with a single tie of the silk ribbon it was in place.

He grasped my shoulders and gently squeezed them while leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"I pray that you take my favor my Lady as my sign of my respect to you." He finished off his giving with a kiss on my cheek giving me tingles that instantly turned into trembles when he hooked my chin with his finger and made me turn to him to gently kiss him.

We sat there and kissed while my hands held his neck closer and ran through his hair while his hands grasped my waist and lightly palmed my stomach again, I was in love with this feeling so much that I didn't even notice when Yukino and Flare slipped out of the room.

He easily jumped off the bed and I watched him as he removed his cape, crown, and shoes before easily pulling the tray over to the bed as we laid next to each other kissing most of the time and taking breaks to catch our breath and eat.

When food wasn't needed anymore we just laid in my bed and kissed non stop and both of us were reluctant to stop when lunch was over and Natsu needed to return to his duties.

Flare and Yukino came back in to tell us it was time and Yukino touched up my makeup while Flare helped Natsu with his Shoes but he walked over to me and had me fasten his cape for him while kissing me again and only split for a moment so I can place the crown back on his head.

Then with a few more kisses he stood up and walked out, I heard the gasps of the waiting people outside of my room as he walked out and when he looked at them he smirked then looked back at me with the same smirk then turned and walked down the hallway.

I laughed at him while Yukino was able to stain my lips, "Such a goofball he is." I said in a whisper making my maids laugh gently.

"Yes, My Lady." They both said. I laid back against the bed when she was done as she straightened out my covers and anything disheveled while I finished.

"But he is my Goofball."


	15. The King's Bride

After 2 days of staying in bed and letting the red glow dim it was sign that Lucy was now able to walk around now, and every night Natsu spent staying with her and cuddling her stomach.

On Saturday she got a special visit from Leo who spent 2 hours in her room talking with his Master while her maids waited outside.

I woke up on Sunday and it was my first day to walk around so Yukino and Flare immediately put me in a bath to wash me thoroughly but was careful around my stomach that now only had a dim pink glow.

After I was washed to perfection they walked me back to my room then dressed me in a yellow gown that complimented my hair really well, then they wrapped my hair up in a bun with a gold hairpin and delicate flower chains that hung behind my ear, golden tresses were curled gently and framed my face with my bangs.

Yukino brushed makeup on my face and shined my eyes with gold shadow and black liner then brushed a pink along my cheeks then pumped my lips with a kissable pink and shined it with a sparkly gloss.

I kept on the choker that Natsu gave me but was added with a long gold chain necklace that laid over my cleavage, I was a lovely Lady once again dealing with the pain of corsets and heels.

I was lead to Church and was sat in the congregation with the other Ladies everyone of them gave me a look of appreciation, the princes were sat in special chairs some with their wives next to them along the back wall on the balcony with Natsu sat in the middle of the in a big throne.

Natsu kept his eyes on me as I entered and I gave him a smile that held all of our secrets and when he returned the smile it made my heart flutter, I sat between Erza and Levy and we all talked about how Levy and I were feeling now that we were up and about.

Apparently Levy was having difficulty walking as the feeling in her legs wasn't all there just yet and I could faintly see a silver glow emanating from her but she said she was fine.

Church was spiritually pleasing and I even got a blessing from the Pope to bless me with a child, I was standing and talking with the Pastor when Natsu walked up to me.

"My Lady would you join me for Breakfast?" He said with his big grin and held out his arm for me.

"I would be honored, Your Majesty." I said smiling at him, I turned and lightly nodded my head to the Pastor before pushing my arm through Natsu's and he lead me out of Hall.

I sat in the large dining room with Natsu at my side when he wasn't fighting with Prince Gray, I chatted and laughed with the girls as we all shared bed stories but nothing too secretive as giving away bed secrets of the King would be treason so I only talked about how great I felt for my first time and how I felt now.

After breakfast Natsu escorted me to my first etiquette class and before he walked away he left a wanting kiss first on my hand, then my cheek and pressed his forehead against mine then smiled before he left the final kiss against my lips.

I had to wipe my lip color off of his lips before he walked away, during each etiquette class Levy and I sat out to make sure we didn't over exert ourselves after laying in a bed for a week.

During Lunch I sat in a private room with Natsu as we ate but we didn't sit at a table we sat on a couch as Natsu held me to his chest while he kept pressing his lips against mine and he could barely keep them away from me between eating finger sandwiches and drinking our tea.

I then spent the afternoon sitting behind Natsu in his office, each lady sat behind their Princes, and we each helped them when they needed us, such as a second opinion, filing, delivery to another Prince or to the King, or other things.

Natsu fell under the category of other, he was sitting in his chair going over some paper work when he gave a look of utter pain and boredom and gave a loud sigh, he slumped back letting his arms fall to the side of his chair.

I giggled at him which made the other women give me a look of pure shock and fear, but Natsu just turned to me and give me a pained smile which made me giggle more.

"Come on Natsu. Quit whining were all tired so set back to work you Lazy Pyro." Prince Gray said not bothering to look up at him.

Natsu burst into flames and stood up then set a foot on his desk then was pushing his sleeve up his arm while screaming.

"You wanna say that again you Ugly Pervert Popsicle." Natsu screamed, I giggled again.

Gray stood up as well and was instantly in his underwear while his bride Juvia giggled with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah bring it on you Stupid Lizard with Charcoal for Brains." Gray screamed.

Natsu and gray took battle positions and casted magic while crouching about ready to pounce until .

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Erza screamed, they both jumped into each other's arms. "Aye" They were both sitting on the ground hugging each other and shaking while erza stood over them with a dark purple aura resonating from her, I stood up and looked over his desk to look at them and giggled again.

I still felt the stares of the other ladies who were still giving me looks of utter shock at my boldness to laugh at the King.

"Now get back to work both of you." They instantly separated and went to their own desks quickly running and stampeding over anything in their path.

After a few minutes I couldn't stop a few escaping chuckles.

"Lucy." I heard him say, I looked over to him with my hand still over my mouth to try and hide my smile and seeing his big grin sent me into deep tummy painful laughter, which made him laugh out loud and made the walls vibrate everyone else was too shocked to join.

After we stopped and went to small chuckles we looked at each other with smiles and he made the motion with his finger while saying.

"Come here." He said then turned back front to his desk and ruffled some papers, I walked up to him careful of the steps and stopped as soon as I was right next to him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face on my stomach.

I placed my hands in his head gently removing his crown and placing it on his desk then ran my fingers through his hair, I heard gasps around the room when I removed his crown but neither Natsu or I made any move at their shock.

After nuzzling my stomach for a few minutes Natsu pulled me into his lap and draped me across his chair, he then wrapped my arm around his neck and nuzzled my neck before kissing me again.

He moved my hands to his head and had me use my fingers to massage his temples while he was kissing me, I continued on when his hands fell to my waist and pulled me closer.

"Come on Natsu get back to work no one wants to watch Lucy sucking your face." Gray called out, I ignored him but a heat blast shot right next to me and looking over I saw an evil look on Natsu's face then following his out stretched arm, his fingers were lightly smoking and following his eye sight a embering hole was on Grays chair next to his face with his face twisted into a look of shock.

"Don't EVER insult Lucy. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Natsu growled out.

"Yeah I get it don't mind me." Gray said in confidence but hiding his fear, he looked back to me.

"Forgive me Lady Lucy." Gray said not sparing a glance at the wicked grinning evil glaring Natsu that held me.

I smiled at Gray and nodded at Gray, he nodded back and went back to work, I looked back at the evil glaring Natsu and smiled instantly grasping his cheek opposite from me and pulled his face to look towards me then pressed my lips to him I watched as he instantly calmed and his eyes widened with a glassy look in his eyes that now sparkled with happiness.

More gasps were heard around the room as I had broken a rule, A Lady Bride is never to make a move on royalty only the Royale is.

But Natsu and I didn't pay them no mind as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer once again, we sat there and kissed for what felt like seconds but it was actually about 30 minutes, I was enjoying it so much that I didn't want it to stop and it felt like it could go on forever but it also felt like I wasn't there long enough.

After we broke apart I picked up Natsu's crown and carefully placed it back on his head centering it and fixing his hair then he looked like the King he was born to be.

I spent the rest of the day in Natsu's lap, my arm draped around his shoulders and massaged them every once in a while when I felt them stiffen from stress, then when one of the other Brides walked up with a paper he had me take it from them then hand it to him.

The entire time i sat in his lap I knew exactly why, I felt his erection pushing into my dress and he had me sit in his lap to hide it, my legs were spread slightly and it stood at attention right between and just to slightly torture him i would rub my thighs together to squeeze it.

Occasionally I felt him thrust slightly whenever I squeezed, then we would give each other a gaze, I tried to hide my playful giggling and most of the time I was able to but I never lost my smile and I would occasionally kiss his cheek and he would turn to kiss my lips.

Finally the work day was done and it was time for Dinner and Natsu excused the other Princes before us so that we were left alone in the office by ourselves, Natsu stood up and swung me around as he did so then set me down to stand in front of him.

"That was the best work day I have ever experienced." He said holding my waist and leaned down to kiss me again easily pecking them then oecking them again before pecking the side of my lips then my cheek then my ear then my jaw then following back up to my lips then going over to the other side to make the same trail.

Once he had his fill of kissing me he lead me to the dining room where we sat and ate dinner alone, I watched as he devoured his steak like an animal, I could definitely tell that he had gotten comfortable around me and his Kingly behavior was coming down and he was acting more and more like a child mixed with an animal.

But no matter how he acted he was still Natsu and my King.


	16. The King's Favorite:LEMON

On this day a month after Dragon's Moon, the time is early evening and I am in the study with Natsu and we are kissing on the couch next to a roaring blue fire, my legs are draped over his lap, his left arm wrapped around my waist while his left hand was on my stomach rubbing circles over my dress, my right hand was squeezing his left shoulder while my right arm was draped on top of his left arm.

His lips were firmly grasping mine and we were in a romantic dance wanting to feel more of each other's souls through kissing, He stopped and smiled at me but kept his eyes closed while he gently nuzzled his nose against mine.

My happiness quickly dropped at remembering my depression.

"Something bothers you My Lady, please tell me so I can help you." Natsu said with great worry and reaching up to lovingly caress my cheek.

I looked up at his concerned face and began tearing, he grasped the back of my head and gently pulled me in for a hug and held me close as I was tearing carefully.

"I am so sorry, Your Majesty." I lightly sobbed out.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked incredulously.

I nuzzled deeper into his shoulder "It has been a month since Dragon's Moon and I have yet to show any signs of pregnancy." I cried out, I heard him sigh with a smile as he nuzzled his face into my shoulder and pulled me in closer.

"Don't worry about it Lucy. The God's will give us a child when they seem fit." He pulled us apart to look at my tear soaked eyes, then pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me, which I gratefully took to wipe away the mess on my face.

"Come on I will escort you to your room." He said gently while carefully removing my legs from his lap and standing up himself keeping his hand in mine and using it to pull me up to stand.

I held his favor in my hand and used it to catch a falling tear that escaped during the walk, Natsu kept his arm around me and guided me with a hand on my lower back and before I knew it we were back at my room.

he turned to look at me then gently turned me to look at him, he looked at my face with loving worry and remorse for my sadness and pain, he took his hand to my face and rubbed his thumb along my tear stained face smudging my makeup slightly.

"Get yourself cleaned up and I will see you soon." He said with ease before placing a kiss on my forehead then another on my lips, he then walked off down the hall to his room to change for bed.

I wiped my face again and was ushered into my room by the maids who were watching the whole time, Flare quickly went to work on my jewelry taking them off and putting them away with care while Yukino went to work wiping my face with a warm rag.

Once my face was clean of makeup Yukino went to undoing my hair while Flare moved to removing my dress I was stepping out of my gown when a knock on the door came.

"He's early." Yukino exclaimed in fear.

"Keep working I will let him in." Flare said standing up and straightening herself before walking over to the door, she opened the door slowly but saw something that stopped her from opening the door to wide and revealing my undressing state to the visitor.

Flare walked out of the door and closed it behind her while Yukino helped me out of my corsets and stockings, I was fully undressed and in only my shift when Flare returned.

She walked around and stood in front of me while Yukino went to put my things away.

"What is it Flare?" She had an unreadable look on her face but quickly smiled largely. "My Lady, the King has requested your presence in his bed chambers this night." I looked at Flare in surprise and a blush suddenly graced my face I was to sleep with the King tonight.

Flare and Yukino both blushed and smiled at me which made me giggle too and we all became school girls with excitement, I was quickly rubbed down with warm washcloths then given a spritz of perfume that he favors.

They helped me into a dark red robe and tied it securely while helping me into gold slippers, when a knock on the door sounded. "The King's men are here." Yukino whispered excitedly.

Flare opened the door and Yukino ushered me over to the door with ease, I walked out the door to view 4 guards, they were in a formation of a square and flare ushered me to the center then walked out.

One of the guards that stood in front of me looked back and spoke in a voice that was full of respect. "Just follow us My Lady." he said then nodded his head which I returned, the 2 guards in front of me began walking off which in turn enticed me to follow.

I walked with the guards along the halls and right to the door to the King's suite, the guards instantly went to position around the hallway adding with the 2 that were already standing guard outside of his room creating a hexagon and also blocking any chance of escape I would have if I wanted one.

One of the guards knocked on the door and a loud deep "Enter" sounded out, the guards next to the doors put their hands on the knobs and opened them and I walked in letting them close the doors behind me.

As soon as the doors were shut I felt his hot body press against my back a warm finger ran along my neck slowly sending tingles down my spine as a hot breath that smelled of cinnamon wafted on my neck as it got exposed while the finger drew my hair over my shoulder and across my back to rest over my opposite shoulder.

Muscular arms encircled my waist, then strong hands slowly untied my red robe and pulled it from my shoulders, he was slow and sensual spreading warm love from his heart through his fingers and right into my body right into my own heart making it beat faster.

My breathing was hitching as he left me only in my shift and pressed his body against my back, I could feel his semi against my butt, his breathed out on my neck and slowly drew his lips in the press against my heated skin and shook from his contact.

He gently but quickly turned me around to press my lips onto his, I wrapped my arms around his neck then I felt him reach down to grasp my shift as low as he could then pull it up until his hand were touching my bare hips which he firmly grasped and hauled me up onto his pelvis enticing me to wrap my legs around him.

I pulled him closer to me as I felt him walk but I didn't care enough to pay attention, I felt so heavenly and I yelped when I was suddenly flung on my back on the soft mattress of his bed I still had him in my grip and I was in his.

Our lips broke our connection as he stood up and I could get a good look at him he only wore white baggy pants which he was quick to remove revealing his dragon that is excited to return home to his cave.

Natsu knelt down to capture my lips in his once again and he was quick in grasping my shift and hauling it over my head letting my long blonde hair fly, he ra his left hand through my hair while the other went to my back to push me further onto the bed.

Once my head hit the pillows he gently laid out on top of me letting his member fall into place along my slit, my womanhood instantly wetting in anticipation beckoning for the dragon to return home.

He started with a thrusting motion letting my juices cover him and running against my clit sending waves of pleasure running through me building that sweet pleasure to give me an orgasm.

He crawled down my body spreading sweet kisses in my most sensitive spots and dipped his tongue into my belly button making me moan as electric pulses radiated through me at the stimulation and they all went right down to my clit swelling it begging to be touched.

He moved lower again quickly pressing a strong suckling kiss over my clit quickly drawing it into his mouth and giving strong generous licks with his tongue and suckling as if he were a newborn on a teat.

He carefully pushed 2 fingers into me caressing my inner walls and found my sensitive spot with ease and he wasn't shy about pressing into it and rubbing waves of pleasure to run through me.

I gasped in pleasure and arched my back he kept up his actions for a while until my toes curled and an earth shattering orgasm racked through me, I grasped at his hair and tugged trying to keep myself steady on earth while flying through heaven.

He acted desperate and wanting and was quick when he crawled up letting his rock hard erection kiss me clit and then with a quick thrust forward he impaled me to the hilt.

I groaned in pleasure and clenched him enjoying the pleasure of the full feeling with the after effects of my ogasm, I could feel my sweat rolling over my body and my breathing hitching at the pleasurable feeling I was getting.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked with concern but his voice was dripping with pleasure and hissing at me clenching him.

"NO..." I gasped out. "The pleasure is just heavenly is all. I missed your dragon being in his home cave" I gasped out more.

I laughed and he laughed with me, "I like that." He said rubbing my head then settled into a better position.

He groaned and leaned down to take my lips with his own, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer which he took as a sign to begin thrusting my clenching made me tight which he moaned into my mouth he went slow at first then gained speed as our pleasure built.

I wrapped my legs around him letting him go deeper his tip kissed my cervix as my body sucked him in with ease, he wasn't as strong or as powerful as he was during the Dragon's Moon but he was still fast and had his own power which I loved.

We stopped kissing and just held each other as we thrusted to each other making our bodies connect, after a good long heavenly run I felt his dragon twitch inside of me which hit my sweet spot and sent me over the edge clenching him tight which coaxed him into orgasm, he groaned out loud and sent one last thrust deep within me he coated my insides with his hot seed once again the warm feeling.

My body milked him for everything he had and sucked his seed deep into my womb, I groaned at the amazing feeling and he sighed and fell on top of me nuzzling my neck.

After a few minutes I felt him relax and his breath even out, he was asleep and the warm feeling that was spreading through me pulled me into the dream world with him.

 **~The Next Morning~**

I woke up to a gentle nudging opening my eyes to Flare nudging my arm and silently motioning for me to awaken, I looked over to see Natsu cradling my stomach and still asleep.

i carefully sat up and nudged him off with the help of Flare and then Yukino pulled a shift over my head then Flare draped the red robe around my shoulders which she helped me to pull the sleeves on.

Once I was covered they helped me to stand and then move over to the wheelchair they had ready for me, Yukino draped a blanket over my lap then she held open the door to let Flare wheel me out.

Once I returned to my room they helped me onto my bed and out of my robe, Yukino brought up a stiff pillow that had a slope on one side, she pushed it under my blankets and pointed the slope towards me then helped me to move and drape my legs over it.

Once I was situated they pulled the covers up and went to there positions in my room while I fell back asleep with ease.

I spent the whole morning in bed until it was lunch time and I was able to leave my bed I needed to allow the royal seed time to implant itself inside of me, Flare and Yukino dressed me in a green floral gown with the matching jewelry and a green hair pin with an emerald flower.

I joined my friends and my King for lunch in the dining room, the King was very happy to see me and jumped for joy when I walked in, I smiled as he hugged me and hugged him back.

As soon as I sat down in my chair I instantly felt nauseous and and a stabbing pain in my stomach, I tried to work through it ignoring it while I was in the King's presence I expect it to be my time of the month is near.

The King sat next to me and as we ate I found that I had no appetite so I picked which he noticed.

"Not hungry?" He asked with a small smile of happiness and light concern.

"Yeah, I guess I am just so full." I teased back, which he laughed at and some groans of disgust around the table and even an annoyed "Oh come on I don't wanna hear that I am trying to eat here." that was from a truly disgusted Gray.

He was ignored as well as everyone else when Natsu leaned in to kiss me, I suddenly felt excruciating stomach pains, i pushed the King away and hunched over him to let out stomach acid and then I felt something warm running over my legs.

"NO. Lucy. Call the physician at once." Natsu screamed out as I felt him cradle my shoulders and run soothing circles over my back.

I sat there breathing heavily as I heard the calming words of the King.

"It's alright Lucy. Its going to be alright."

 **~Later~**

Outside of Lucy's room The King was pacing while the others waited patiently.

The door suddenly opened and a maid came out holding a small bundle with stains of blood, The King looked at the bundle as it passed with such remorse and dejection.

"Is that my child?" Natsu asked as the physician walked out.

"Yes my King." Natsu looked at the retreating form of the maid then down to the floor and balled his fists trying to hold back his tears, while everyone looked at him with saddened expressions.

"Fear not my King for the twin still lives." The doctor spoke quickly making everyone jump with shock.

"T-Twin?" Natsu asked in shock.

"Yes my King there are 2 babies, one still lives inside of Lady Lucy. So for the sake of the child survival she must begin her lay in immediately." He said with urgency.

The King nodded his head and the maids got to work blocking the windows, bringing in blessed crosses, and setting up a meal plan with gentle foods as well as medical supplies to be on hand when needed.

Once everything was set Natsu came in the room to find a sullen Lucy which soften his spirit quickly, he carefully walked up to her and sat on the bed gently bringing her into his chest to cradle her which she immediately went to sobbing.

"I am so sorry Natsu our child." I sobbed out he went to caressing my hair as I cred.

"It's ok Lucy we still have the twin and as long as we are careful everything will be fine." I gasped in surprise.

"Twin?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes in shock at what he was saying.

"You don't know?" He asked incredulously, I shook my head as my eyes were begging him for good news.

"There were 2 babies and we only lost 1 the twin still lives in you." He said resting his hand gently over my stomach where a life still grows, I began crying tears of joy and carefully hugged him close.

"With that said." He began pushing me away, I looked up to him and he pulled out a small red pouch from his shirt opening it to reveal a ring with a gold, white gold, decorated, diamond shaped, with small pink opals lining a large ruby.

He slipped the ring on my left ring finger and said

"Marry me, Lucy."


	17. The King's Reward

It has been 4 months since my half miscarriage and I have been on bedrest since only leaving the bed to use the restroom, Natsu no longer beds me, but he does spend every night in my room cuddling me and carefully rubbing my stomach.

The child gives me little rest but when Natsu puts his hand on my belly it relaxes the child to let me rest easily, the cravings however are another story, I have constant hankering for spicy foods and I have noticed when I ask for strange spicy foods from Yukino and Flare.

I always want spicy snacks like spicy pickles, spicy popcorn, spicy fruits chips, and for meals everything has to be spicy hot or on fire, not that I can eat fire like Natsu but the burnt smell and flavor of the foods add delicious flavor.

I was reading a favorite book of mine, that was brought from the library, when a knock came on my door.

"Come in." I exclaimed.

The door opened and a spiky pink head poked in that bared his favorite red and gold crown, he gave me a smile and fully walked in with a butler behind him carrying a tray with a white sheet covering it.

"Why your majesty what an honor. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked with a cocky smirk.

"Well I thought I might join you for a snack since you seem to enjoy this snack quite a lot and trying it for myself I found quite a liking to it."

I could feel my face brighten as the butler came around and reveal 2 bowls filled with chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream topped with tabasco sauce and black pepper.

My mouth was watering at the sight and Natsu chuckled then handed me a bowl while he sat next to me to eat his own.

My stomach felt cold and hot at the same time and I loved the flavor of spicy chocolate running over my tongue, I usually hate spicy foods but with a fire dragon growing in my stomach, I love spice.

We sat and chatted about politics and how I was feeling today, then when we finished our snack the butler took the bowls and said something to him in his ear.

Natsu smiled largely and nodded, he looked over to me as the butler walked out, he patted my hand and said "I have a present for you."

He stood up and readjusted himself before the door opened, my eyes widened as the traitor of Fiore walked into my room.

"Laxus?" I gasped.

No one has seen him in six years when he bombarded the castle on his own talking about his thoughts on the war and that he wanted to join the army but since he was only 16 they wouldn't let him.

"Nice to be back." Laxus smirked largely.

"Welcome back to Fairy Tail palace Laxus." Natsu said walking up to him and shaking his hand while patting his back.

Laxus came around and knelt next to me my eyes never leaving his.

"My Lady, an honor to be in your presence." He chuckled which made me laugh along with him coaxing Natsu to join in our laughter fest.

"Just give me a hug you big idiot." I said as tears finally poured down my face.

He smiled and stood up carefully wrapping his arms around me, I held him as close and as hard as I could as he rubbed my back.

"It's so good to see you again little sister." I heard Laxus say, then Natsu spoke up.

"In return for bearing a child heir to the throne and becoming Queen, I allow the safe return of Laxus Heartfilia." I gasped and so did Laxus as well and we both looked up to him as he had a large smirk on his face.

"Heartfilia will no longer be a household name that means traitor or disgrace, it will be the household names of the Fire Dragon Queen, and the brave Soldier who raided the castle to show he can fight to join the army and fight for his country, who was awarded a Lordship as favor to the hard honest work of the Heartfilia heirs."

My tears became a huge waterfall and Laxus walked over to him to bow in front of him and said. "I appreciate your favor my King I promise to work hard in my new title and be a proud member of the Fairy Tail Court."

"Rise my friend. No longer are you a soldier but a Lord your Ceremony will take place later today and I will make sure that Lucy is in attendance." He said helping Laxus to stand and shaking his hand.

They shared respectful smiles when another knock came on the door.

"Wow I am popular today." I exclaimed making everyone laugh while the maids went over to open the door.

Lisanna was timid when she casually walked in. "Ah thank you for coming." I tensed in fear as to why she was here and more so now that she was dressed and actually walking, but I kept my wits about myself and showed no bad emotion.

"Lisanna, I pray you are feeling better?" I said to her only showing an emotion of calm concern.

"My Lady, I appreciate your concern, and yes my infection is completely clear." She said coming around to me and kneeling next to me.

"I'm glad, and I am happy to see you up and about. I hope there are no hard feelings between us" I exclaimed with ease and much concern.

"Thank you My Lady, and no My Lady. No hard feelings." She said with a smile and a twinkle of peace in her eyes, the only type of peace when you've worked so hard on something for so long and now it's all over.

"Lady Lisanna come to me please." Natsu said with calm and caring demand, Lisanna stood up and walked over to Natsu and Laxus.

"Laxus, to help officiate your Lordship, I give you Lady Lisanna Strauss as your bride. She was my first bride before Lucy." Natsu said motioning a push toward Lisanna to greet Laxus.

"A pleasure my Lady." laxus said taking her hand and kissing it.

I could easily feel Lisanna's surprise from here, but my worry for her happiness quickly disappeared when Natsu spoke.

"Don't worry Lisanna. this is a favor to you as well. You have worked hard over the many years you spent as my bride, so I am letting you keep your title and officiating it by becoming the bride of a Lord. which will become official at his ceremony later today." Natsu said, I noticed that he wasn't touching her and it made me curious but then I remembered a rule of Fairy Tail.

'No married or engaged man is allowed touch another woman that is married or engaged. (This rule does not apply, when saving a life.)'

It made me happy that he was no longer touching her, call it jealousy or possessive but I really didn't want anyone woman touching him because he was now mine and I will work hard to keep him to myself.

I watched them converse until my head fell into blackness, I was awoken later by Flare and Yukino who was quick to help me into a lovely pink maternity gown and the Queen's engagement robe, they carefully tied up my hair with a pink flower pin, then light touch of makeup.

They then helped me to a small throne they was brought in by 2 muscular servants in matching robes, then when the 2 men lifted me up I couldn't help but giggle at the feeling of importance that washed over me.

If I thought I was living before it was nothing compared to being carried into the courtyard of the Palace where everyone in the Kingdom showed up.

Then when we got down to the small stage I was carefully moved to another throne that was next to a bigger throne that Natsu was sitting in who was smirking at me, when I sat down I helped to pudge out my pregnant belly.

I watched with admiration as Laxus was escorted out wearing a formal suit next to Lisanna who wore a yellow and purple dress that matched the new Lord, Laxus kneeled down in front of us while Lisanna walked off and stood next to the other Ladies.

Natsu stood up as his brother Gray walked up next to him holding a red pillow trimmed with gold and tassels that held a gold sword with a bejeweled handle, he took a hold of the sword and carefully held it next to him while looking down at Laxus.

"Do you Laxus Heartfilia solemnly swear to follow the rules of fairy tail Palace, to do the responsibilities given to you by your King, and promise to live your life as though it were your last live everyday giving your very being to showing your loyalty to your Country of Fiore?" Natsu spoke out loud letting the lacrima mic's catch it and echoing out among the capital city.

"I do so solemnly swear so to do." Laxus stated out loud.

Natsu raised the sword and tapped it against Laxus' shoulders, "Then I hereby dub you Lord Laxus Heartfilia Dreyar of Fairy Tail Palace."

He replaced the sword on the pillow then continued "Please rise." Laxus rose and Lisanna returned to his side as they both bowed then stood back up and turned toward the roaring crowd.

I smiled at Laxus in admiration, we have come a long way from being poor folk in the outer ring, however both of us were mad that we didn't see one face in the crowd that usually held hatred and the blonde hair that matched our own.

Laxus and I shared the same thought. "I wonder what he is up to now."


	18. The King's Parties

It has been 3 months since my brother Laxus has joined the ranks here at Fairy tail palace and it has been absolute bliss, more favors come in tribute to me for carrying the heir to the throne so long most are from the King himself, his joy and pleasure that we are getting married and he will finally have a child which makes his position as King absolute.

In those 3 months we had guests stay with us and many more practically begging to stay during the Holiday Season, and we celebrated the greatest holidays of the year fairy Tail style.

Starting with the Autumn Equinox Ball I sat on the balcony next to the King as we watched the party unfold and when our guests lined up to pay homage to me as we celebrated the changing of the seasons, the entire hall was covered with leaves and colored fabric.

All Hallows eve with a Masquerade Ball, the color and beauty of mysterious partners and so many costumes, and the mountains of candies, desserts, and delectables being devoured, the hall was decorated with flying ghosts, bats, and fake skeletons hung from the rafters

Then the Harvest Festival also called Thanksgiving where we celebrate the harvest of the Summer's garden being harvested and a large game hunted by the King himself.

Then the Winter Equinox Ball the entire ballroom was decorated with white, snowflakes hung from the ceiling, fake snow lined the room, and everyone was dressed in white, silver, and light blue.

Finally the most anticipated party of the year and everyone wanted to be apart of it and only at Fairy tail, the Christmas Ball had the the whole 6 Ballrooms opened up and practically wall to wall people dressed in red, green, gold, and silver, while the hall was lined with garland and trimmed with bulbs while a humongous tree stood proud in the foyer covered with lights and gorgeous bulbs that shined and glitters with the flickering candles that lined the halls, and a mountain of shiny wrapped presents that continued to grow with each new guest stood tall underneath the tree.

At each party I sat on the Balcony next to Natsu as guests lined to pay homage to me, and for each meal I sat at a large table sometimes surrounded by the princes and their Ladies but during the season balls I sat at a small table surrounded by the Dragon Slayers now including Laxus and Lisanna, Natsu gifted me with many fine jewels and gowns.

One gift in particular made me cry, he took my hand and lead me to the throne room, while I was being carried in a simple chair by a muscular man, but when we arrived at the throne room I was moved to a wheelchair and Natsu pushed me through a hidden door behind the King's throne.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked with curiosity as we headed down the darkened hallway to a room that held a large flat green lacrima on the side of the door, Natsu didn't speak but he came around and lit his hand on fire then placed it on the lacrima.

A small beep sounded and the door opened to a dark room, he pushed me in and I heard the door close behind us.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy." he said right before a light came on illuminating the most beautiful thing i have ever seen, a mannequin set on a tall stand that was dawned with a long white gown covered with lace that had diamonds sewn in and a corset that glittered with silver and diamonds, long bell lace sleeves covered long white satin sleeves that came to a point to lay over the hand.

The veil was matching lace that was covered with silver and glittered with diamonds to match the dress, the high heel shoes were designed like Cinderella shoes as if they were made of glass but were instead shined and decorated as if the slippers themselves were diamonds.

Then set next to the mannequin was a glass box that showed a long diamond collar necklace that dipped to a triangle and would lay lovely against my well endowed bosom, a diamond cuff bracelet stood proud and glittered with the light, while chandelier earrings that matched the collar, but what shown the most was a tiara was designed as icicles decorated with diamonds that looked like it would grow out from my head like a sun shining its rays.

The best of all was a light red velvet crown with silver and gold intricate forms and a fur lined cap, that screamed Queen.

The standing next to it was a man mannequin that was dressed in a suit that was yellow fabric that had gold trimmings, and topaz sewn throughout while a gold armor was tied over the suit, while a matching red velvet and gold crown was set in a glass box next to the suit the crown was bigger than any of the crowns that Natsu had in his room.

"These are the crown jewels they have been handed down for generations every new Prince who takes a Bride and makes her pregnant then is able to carry the child full term to have a boy heir to the throne, the Prince and his Bride wear these jewels on their wedding day then the Crowns are used in the Coronation of the Prince and his new wife to make them King and Queen. The Coronation happens right after the wedding."

I began crying at the beauty and he came around and held my hand while wiping away my tears. "You will make a beautiful wife Lucy and you will make the most regal of Queens but for at the moment you have made the most lovely of Mothers." I held his face in my hand then pulled him in for a kiss.

He lead me back out and locked the Crown jewel room and he himself picked me up and lead me to his room where we laid in his bed for the rest of the day and just held each other.

The New Years party was the second biggest party of the year because what would New years without booze, I however sat on the balcony watching the party and occasionally being accompanied by either the Ladies or Natsu, but I shooed them off to join the party since it was obvious that they wanted too. So I sat alone mostly, boozeless but I wasn't without excitement.

My child wouldn't keep still, he wanted to be down there with his father partying with him, as did I, but I stayed aloft and enjoyed watching my fiance be a terror and loud mouth to everyone around him while he feasted and fought with prince Gray, at one point however he came up to join me and sat for an hour watching but when i felt more movement in my belly i reached for his hand and placed it on my stomach where I felt the most movement.

Natsu's reaction was practically instant he looked confused at my actions in my yanking but his eyes followed his hand then gaped as he felt a rough kick where his hand lay, he sit closer to me and placed both hands over my stomach before gently resting his head against it and just listened; he laid there for the rest of an hour before he rejoined the party for an hour then returned to my belly to listen; he would come and go hour after hour until the party was nearing end and there were piles of guests lining the floors as they slept off their drinks.

Natsu returned to his throne and laid his head on my bosom before he passed out, while I laid my head back against the padded throne i was in and fell asleep myself.

 **~One Week Later~**

Excitement was brewing in the Palace now because it is my final month of pregnancy and everyone is preparing for the baby's arrival, and now news of more baby's, Prince Gray had his title of crown Prince returned when he finally decided to bed his bride Juvia and is now pregnant but his position as next in line for the throne is only behind Gildarts who is behind Natsu.

Natsu remains first in line because he is the only one who is engaged to be married with a child soon on the way, and since Gray has a child that was conceived after Natsu's he is only 3rd in line but Gildarts already has a child so if he was to return he would automatically be King but only if he was to return before Lucy gives birth.

Another child is also being grown, I first found out when Lisanna came to my room as she always does for tea, she sat on a chair next to my bed as I giggled at the behavior of Lady juvia when she first found out she was pregnant when she spoke anew.

"Lucy I have some quite exciting news to share with you." Lisanna said with a gleam in her eye that said juicy gossip.

"Oh, what is the new gossip." Lisanna set her cup and saucer down and took my hand.

"I am with child." She said eyes gleaming with tears of joy.

I gasped and grasped her hands in mine.

"You're going to make me an aunt as well as a mother all in the same year." We giggled as we chatted and swapped pregnancy stories.

Life had never seemed more perfect, but like all good stories, it is always calm before the storm.


	19. The King's Duty

Rumors are what nearly destroyed Lisanna's reputation and it is a rumor that will tear the country apart, the rumor began in the palace as a questioning ear thought my actions strange on a certain day long ago, the question was told to the kitchen maid's family as they ate their dinner that night, then the mother went to town to question my actions at the early morning market.

Before long all of Fiore knew of the rumor and this rumor found the ear of a knight who worked for Prince Gray, whose loyalty was to his King and had great disappointment and fear when he stood in front of Natsu's desk and spoke of the rumor.

"WHAT!?" Natsu screamed out in fury as his entire body covered with flames, his rage was iminate.

He paraded with fury through the palace raising the internal temperature immensely and burst through the doors of Lucy's room awakening her immediately.

"What is the matter Natsu?" Lucy asked rather worriedly.

"You will address me as Your Majesty when speaking to me at this moment, and you will not be so informal to me. I will ask you 1 question and you will be honest." Natsu said in his full on rage.

"Is. That. child. Mine?" He asked as his eyes began to gleam with tears.

Lucy looked at him in stupor, "Of course it is whose else would it be?" She answered incredulously.

"I told you to tell me the truth woman. Is it mine." He yelled out.

"It is I promise." lucy said trying to reach out to the lover within him for answers.

"I will not take your lies woman." he called out again.

"I do not Lie." Lucy began to tear up.

"I have heard enough. I know that you spent 2 hours in this room alone with Prince Loki by yourself while your maids waited outside." he talked as if begging for mercy for his life as it came crashing down around him.

"Is that what this is all about? yes I did but only because he wanted to share secrets about celestial magic that i needed to know in case I was to fall pregnant which obviously I did and knowing these secrets really helped me to carry our child." Lucy said tears falling down her face with happiness talking about her child and with hope in trying to calm Natsu.

"More lies, I have had it with you and your lies woman." Natsu shook his head in annoyance as he spoke.

"I do not speak Lies I speak the truth. Please I love you."

"You do not speak any more for I banish you." he screamed out just as the Ladies came in with the Princes.

Tears began to flow like waterfalls down her face. "What?" She cried out lowly.

"There is a tower outside of Magnolia, I banish you to it, and you will spend the rest of your days in it. Then when your child is born it will be thrown to my streets and live its life in the outer ring, and you will never see it again, while Loki is banished as well." Natsu called out to anyone around that would listen.

"Yukino and Flare." He yelled out, said maids gathered in front of him and bowed their heads to him.

"Since you both are loyal to Lucy you both are banished as well. However I will be lenient. Yukino, I will send you to the Sabertooth Castle that is ruled by my Brothers Sting and Rogue, I have been getting requests for your transfer for years. Flare I will send you home back to Sun village to be the care for the chief of your village."

Lucy was glad that her maids were forgiven easily.

Natsu looked back to lucy who was crying out in despair on her bed. "Good bye traitor Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu said while walking out of the room.


	20. The King's Depression

**I AM SO SORRY, Seriously I am so sorry.**

 **The day a new chapter was due I had to join my Mother in taking my sister to the hospital, and I had to spend the entire week at the hospital with my sister while she heal from appendicitis. Then she was released last weekend and this weekend I had my birthday. So I was really busy lately so I am so sorry for leaving with a cliffhanger. So here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy and I also hope you will forgive me.**

In the final month of Lucy's pregnancy.

Lucy was gently moved to the tower at the edge of town where she was only given 2 commoner gowns, as all of her finery was taken from her due to her treatory, she was regularly visited by Natsu's adoptive mother Porlyusica as many of the town's doctors refused to see a traitor, but even Porlyusica was rude and slightly rough with her.

Many of the Ladies of the house came to visit her as she settled into her tower as she resumed her bed rest in the locked room barely eating enough for 2, but every night she cried herself to sleep with a broken heart.

Lucy heard about the banishment of her brother, as he had impregnated Lisanna and was due to get married to her there was no way that he could repledge Lisanna as his bride at this point and with his sister being banished at her treatory, and with his history it only makes sense that he be banished once again as well.

So Laxus and Lisanna was sent to the countryside where the Strauss family have a summer estate and they both are to remain there until the end of there days never returning to court.

As for Natsu.

"Hey fire breath you still slumping?" Gray asked walking up to his desk with the depressed King.

Natsu's eyes were baggy with dread and red from crying, his hair lost its luster and spiky nature.

"Go away Gray I don't feel like messing with you today." he said groaning with exhaustion.

"I know, but I am surprised you banished her. I know you, your in love with her aren't you? I know even if that child wasn't yours you still would marry her and take care of that child."

"Yes I would have done that. However, a good King always puts his Kingdom first. But still she betrayed me. I wanted a child of my own and how can I believe that she is pregnant with a child of mine if Lisanna couldn't ever carry any of them to term either."

"I know but that doesn't sound like you at all you would never care about the Kingdom before family."

"You're right I wouldn't but like I said I have no way to believe that her child she carries is mine and if she keeps saying that it is even if it isn't she might just be trying to get back at the Kingdom that shamed her family just because of her brother, and now that her brother is well taken care of and a child of a possible heir to another Kingdom I have no way I can fully trust her right now."

Natsu slumped deeper into his depression in his throne behind his desk as he gazed out at his kingdom and especially the far off tower at the edge of his city, that held the woman that had his heart.

The King took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Gray, you should prepare yourself." He said making Gray gasp.

"Why is that you pyro?" He asked with concerning curiosity.

"Because my birthday is next month and once it passes without an heir I will lose the crown to the Kingdom and with juvia pregnant means that your next in line to become King."

Gasps and murmurs happened all over the room as the revelation of this truth became known.

Gray was the most shocked, he stood at attention and shook he was next in line to be King and he didn't even realise it until his stupid brother told him.

Then the castle was in an uproar as the rumor of Grays coronation was now top gossip.


	21. The Child of a Fallen Heiress

**I AM SO SORRY, Seriously I am so sorry.**

 **I have no excuse for being gone for so long.**

 **Please enjoy, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Please read to the end I promise it has a happy ending and no this isn't the last chapter.**

 **But do have a box of tissues ready.**

It began late at night, Lucy felt her contractions starting and while the town was asleep her screams of pain could be heard all the way to the castle, awakening the panda eyed King who has lost days of sleep.

Natsu heard her screeches and instantly knew what it was, he threw on his robe just as dawn arose, he was in a depressing slump as his handmaidens came in and dressed him as Lucy howled in bloody pain, it made his heart ache for her.

Natsu wanted so much to cry as he heard the painful howls, as for the city they were less exhilarated, many gathered around the tower screaming for her death, the baby's death, or for her to be silenced.

Behind the King's back gray sent the Ladies of the house to go to the tower and assist however they can.

The ladies arrived and saw what was happening, old Queen Porlyusica was there because no Doctor wanted to work with the traitor, Wendy immediately went to her side and assisted how she could sending wave after wave of healing magic to Lucy, while the others helped gather hot water, rags, and assisted in holding Lucy in a position while she pushed.

Natsu sat as his desk flipping through paperwork, not even knowing what anything actually said, no one wanted to speak to Natsu in fear of his wrath but then they noticed that Lucy's screams had stopped for about 5 minutes now.

Back in the tower Mira held a small bloody bundle in her arms and was about to hand it to Lucy, but before she got to close Lucy spoke.

"No Mira take it to Natsu, he needs his baby, I will not look at it until that child is accepted by his father. Please Mira, all of you it gets there. Please." Lucy said quivering as Porlyusica was cleaning her up.

"I promise." Mira stated followed by Erza repeated the same line.

One by One the ladies filed out of the room as lucy breathed a sigh and shut her eyes.

The ladies ran through town, Mira was in the middle, as many of the Ladies protected the small bundle from citizens, guards, and police.

Natsu was looking at the tower from his office when he saw the ladies running through town and his anger spiked when he saw what Mira was holding.

"Stop them keep them away I don't wan that bastard child anywhere near me." Guard after guard fought them all and one by one Lady after Lady broke off from the guild to have a magic fight with a group of guards.

Even the Princes were sent out to stop them, but most cleared the way letting the final 2 ladies through, Erza and Mira finally arrived at the office where the King was fuming his magic has half of the office on fire.

Erza requiped into her flame empress armor and quickly and easily extinguished the flames of the exhausted King, they both bowed as Mira came forward.

"Please your Majesty, Lucy sent us, she said she will not gaze upon her child until the father accepts it." Mira stated.

"And can either of you guarantee that the child is mine?" Natsu stated eyes glaring at the ladies.

"No sire. But we do trust Lucy, and she does guarantee that the child is yours without even looking." Mira proclaimed holding up the bundle of white blankets that were moving about.

natsu descended from his desk extinguishing any flames he had, he looked down at the bundle, both Mira and Erza watched as Mira removed the top blanket, all six of their eyes bugged at what they saw, tan skin, pointy baby fangs, chocolate brown eyes filled with curiosity, a strong head covered with the brightest bubblegum pink hair, and best of all the tiny bump of a penis that screamed heir to the throne.

Natsu eyes began to tear up and he let out deep sobs, he picked up the bundle and held it close. Natsu felt like everything was falling into place. He was quick to call of the tiny war inside the palace, all the women were brought to make up a parade.

It only took only 5 minutes before Natsu walked down the streets of Capitol City showing off the pink haired baby making everyone cry out in happiness, it became obvious that Lucy was telling the truth and that now she was to be their Queen, and even better the position of their beloved Fire Dragon King was now absolute.

Natsu hastily ascended the winding staircase with the baby and had the door opened, walking in with a big smile only to let it fall as he saw a most horrifying scene, Wendy was crying into the waist of his adoptive mother, and a human shape on the bed covered by a white sheet covered in massive amounts of blood around the abdomen.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I did all I could, she just kept bleeding." Porlyusica stated eyes growing wetter and wetter with each word.

Natsu knew he couldn't hold his son with what he was about to do, he handed the baby over to Mira and peeled back the sheet to reveal the blonde goddess, paler the usual, eyes closed, and a simple blood stream had fallen from her mouth.

Natsu fell to his knees and howled in despair loud enough for the entire city to hear.

It took 15 minutes for Mira to comb her hair and clean up her face just lightly, Lucy was placed on a gurney and covered with Natsu's red velvet cape, the same one she wore when she arrived.

The city fell into despair watching the quick funeral as Lucy was brought back to Fairy Tail Palace through the city, everything was quiet, Natsu lead the parade carrying his newborn right in front of the rightful Queen of Fiore.

The parade was slow and sad but lucy was brought to a special room where only royalty are prepared for burial, while Natsu had a quick crib brought to his room where he spent the rest of the day with his son.

The entire kingdom got the rest of the day off along with the next day in respect for the late Queen.

It was around noon, 2 hours after the wake parade when Lucy was brought to the palace, Natsu was dressed in comfortable clothes gazing out the window in despair when the baby's nurse came in with the wailing child in his arms.

"Sire, I am sorry." She cried out.

"What's wrong?" He said turning around in worry, taking his son from the nurse.

"He doesn't seem to latch on he wont eat from me." She stated handing the prince over to the King.

"Are you healthy? Do you make enough?" He asked rocking his son trying to calm him down.

"Yes sir always." She said worryingly of a punishment.

"Thank you that is all." He said as he walked out of his room carrying the crying bundle.

Natsu walked into the room and found the body of Lucy laid out on the autopsy table the procedure was about to begin when Natsu came in.

"Dont." He stated.

"Sire?" The 2 morticians asked.

"No autopsy. I want all of her buried and in one piece." He said.

The morticians bowed not saying anything and quickly cleaned up, while Natsu easily lifted the table to put Lucy in a sitting position and sat down next to her setting up his son gently against Lucy.

"I don't suggest that sire." One of the men said.

"Why not?" Natsu asked incredulously.

"There is no guarantee what will happen, it might work and it might make him sick." He proclaimed.

"I don't have any other options." Natsu sadly cried.

He settled the baby against Lucy's bosom and he easily latched on, Natsu sighed in relief as the baby ate his meal, once he was full he fell asleep with a nice pink blush matching his hair.

Natsu had the morticians drain Lucy's breasts which the nurse took 30 minutes later and tried to acclimate the baby to nurse from her.

It took a whole day for the palace to prepare Lucy's funeral, and Natsu spent the whole time in his room with his son when he wasn't away being nursed.

Natsu was dressed in his black suit with silver accents and a silver crown, while the prince was dressed in a matching black gown with silver accents and a silver fabric crown that was tied onto his head as he wont get his real crown until his coronation along with Natsu's permanent King coronation.

Lucy was dressed in a pink gown with gold accents, her hair curled and laid out around her in a golden halo; decorated with her golden burial crown, her face was enhanced with delicate makeup, her nails were painted a baby pink to match the hair of the heir she died giving birth to, and she was laid in a glass coffin.

The funeral parade was just as sad and quiet as her wake parade but it had more people in black and much more tears, Natsu was on a small throne being carried by 6 bulky men while holding the prince, as the carriage was slowly pulled through town as everyone gazed upon the angel locked away in the glass coffin as Lucy left Fairy Tail Palace for the last time.

At the royal cemetery; in the large tomb; that only housed royalty, this is where Lucy was to be buried.

A small stand and stage was prepared, Lucy was hauled off of the carriage and set on the stage, Natsu stood up from the throne he sat on on the stage, he handed the baby to Mira and walked up to the lacrima mic.

"My people, today is a day of mourning as we all gathered here to say goodbye to my one true Queen; Lady Lucy Heartfilia, this woman stood strong and proud as her family was shamed not once but twice in treatory against her family's name, she worked hard to care for those who hardly cared for her, she held head strong and steadfast in determination, with love and honor in proving her own innocence not for herself but for our Kingdom proving that this child belongs to this Kingdom as the rightful heir, and she showed her final proclamation of love for her Kingdom even giving her own life to the safety of this Kingdom by securing my place on the throne. Therefore she shall take her place among the other royals in her rightful death place as Queen of Fiore. Furthermore..."

At this point a lone citizen in the crowd stood up in exasperation looking away from his King which greatly aggravated the King at the disrespect he showed towards his fallen Queen.

"Citizen why do you stand with disrespect during this time?" Natsu asked with pure rage.

"Forgive me your Majesty its just that Lady Lucy has moved." He stated making everyone gaze at the glass coffin and saw an arm that was meant to be lying dead rubbing at the lovely brown eyes that were half lidded.

Natsu quickly ran to the coffin and superheated the locks easily breaking them then removed the glass panel and rushing to Lucy's side as she opened her tired eyes fully then smiled at her King.

"You're alive?!" He stated exclaiming to her and asking the heavens that this was not a dream.

"I guess it took a while for my body to replenish itself with blood that I had lost during childbirth." Lucy said smiling again but her smile instantly feel in a gasp as she came to a realization.

"My baby where is my baby?" She stated trying to get up.

"Rest my love you are still weak." He said gently helping her to sit but not before blowing off the top glass panel making room for her.

"She is alive my people your Queen is alive." He screamed out making everyone jump in happiness.

"Bring the prince at once." He said motioning to Mira who quickly ran over and handed the Queen her baby.

Lucy held the newborn in her arms and saw him for the first time. She gazed upon his boyish features he received from his father, and the curious chocolate eyes he got from her.

The throne that Natsu came in on was brought up next to the coffin, Natsu held his son as 2 nurses helped Lucy into the throne, Natsu and Lucy sat next to each other while Lucy held her baby and she waved tiredly at her people as she returned to the Palace.


	22. Love means forgiveness

**Before I get to the story I have a few things to say.**

 **1\. To all the haters that hated on my latest chapter, I have 2 words, FUCK YOU. It is my story and if you don't like how I laid it out doesn't mean you can voice your stupid ass opinion it isn't needed and isn't wanted. I can write it how I want. Also here is a clue, if you dont like it then DON'T READ IT.**

 **2\. I'm sorry about my grammar and punctuation but FYI I always had difficulty as a child with it and I don't have an editor so if any of you haters out there want to go through to fix the grammatical and punctual errors you can let me know.**

 **3\. No I did not lose interest, and no I did not just write what popped into my head, this is how I planned my story from the start, and the only reason it took me a while to get back to it is because my sister was in the hospital and I had to take care of her, then more life got in the way, so excuse me.**

 **4\. Thank you to all of the lovers who have stood by my story and for your wonderful reviews in praise, it is much appreciated.**

 **So now on with the story.**

It was still the day that Lucy was almost buried, Natsu was acting quick in trying to right every wrong he had done , not only to his Kingdom but to the blonde goddess he now owed everything too.

Natsu had ordered for new maids to be brought in for Lucy's care **,** as Yukino had been made into a Lady of the court in Sabertooth for being the bride of Lord Sting, and Flare had enjoyed being back home in Sun village.

Hearing word of this the Celestial Spirit King had sent the best servants, Virgo the Maiden, Capricorn the Goat, and Aquarius the Waterbearer.

Natsu took these gifts with Honor but only after sending an apology letter about judging Leo easily revoking his banishment, he sent the letter with the white messenger dog that belonged to Lucy that she named Plue along with another letter addressed to him and his court.

Capricorn was made Lucy's bodyguard while Virgo and Aquarius were made into her personal handmaidens, Lucy was immediately put back to her room where she stayed on bed rest until she was fully recovered, while her baby had yet to leave her breast.

Natsu did what he did best, he took control, he ruled, and he was a benevolent King, revoking foolish decisions he made while in his depression

The entire palace was in a rush as many were preparing for the day of 3 events that were coming up quickly.

It had been only 2 hours since Lucy's almost funeral, she was changed out of her finery and into a night dress with her hair put in a braid then helped into bed where she had been clinging to and feeding her son ever since.

Virgo came in with a tray full of food, making lucy look at it incredulously.

"Did he really have to send so much?" Lucy asked rhetorically while adding some laughter.

"I did it to apologize." The thunderous voice said as he followed the pink haired maid in.

"Your grace." She said slightly bowing.

"Do not bow before me Luce, please." He said lightly running toward her, he wore a night dress with his red robe.

Lucy looked up through her bangs at him and leaned back against the pillow, her son still clinging to her breast.

"Quite the eater isn't he?" Natsu retorted staring with glassy eyes at his pride then back to his joy.

"Just like his father." Lucy answered lightly crying.

"May I join you in bed for the night?" Natsu asked with slight fear.

Lucy let a tear fall as happiness flooded her heart, she nodded and patted the empty bed side next to her.

Natsu split his head to half with a large smile then ran to the other side, easily slipping off his robe with Aquarius' help then climbed in easily clinging onto Lucy wrapping his arm around her shoulders then looking down to watch his son suckle on his mother.

It didn't take long before his happy facade fell and leaned on her shoulder.

"What is wrong my King?" Lucy asked with great concern.

"I am so sorry Lucy. I should have believed you." Natsu said tearfully.

"Virgo, please." Lucy stated unlatching her son who quickly fell asleep.

Virgo came and picked up the young prince then placed him in the prepared crib next to the bed.

"Leave us." She said kindly, Virgo and Aquarius gently bowed then left the room closing the doors behind them.

Lucy wrapped her arm around his head then pulled him closer.

"Feed." She gently commanded she sighed when she felt Natsu latching on to her exposed nipple she was just using to feed her son, she felt at peace with this feeling it gave her strength.

"I hold no disdain for you Natsu. I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried." Lucy explained.

"I knew that any stress would cause more problems for our baby, I was not expecting to almost die though, my mother once told me that when you truly love someone any fear, doubt, or hatred towards them does not last. Love is all about forgiveness, I didn't care at all when the citizens were cursing my name. I knew that once the truth was told I would take my place on the throne next to the man I am so deeply in love with. I wouldn't be much of a Queen if I was crowned with a heart full of disdain for my people all it would cause is hardships for them if I made hasty decisions based on revenge for their betrayal. The same goes for you, I couldn't despise you, you were only doing what you thought best for your Kingdom, the people would trust you if you allowed a suspected whore on the throne." Lucy calmly relayed.

Natsu switched breasts as one had been on was now empty, he was enjoying the soft body of the woman he held so strongly in his heart.

Lucy hummed at the peaceful feeling as she ran her hands through his hair, Natsu hummed in delight as well.

Once Lucy was empty Natsu pulled her down and pulled her into him.

"Thank you." he sobbed into her hair, Lucy hugged him back laughing in his shoulder.

"Of course." she chuckled.

"I prepared a feast for you as you probably spent the last month of your pregnancy dealing with stale bread and milk instead of feeding your cravings for the health of our son." Natsu stated as he carefully got up and looked down at Lucy.

Lucy leaned up as well as Natsu called out for Virgo, who quickly came in, Natsu motioned for the large tray of food to be brought up and Lucy's mouth watered at the juicy sight of meats, vegetables, fruits, sandwiches, drinks, and sweets.

Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulders then stated.

"You need as much food as you can, you have a prince to feed and a body to get the health back to make more babies." He finished his sentence sensually leaning down to breath hot air in her ear making her shiver.

Lucy giggled at his antics and began to eat while Natsu picked- a lot.

They laughed and caught up telling each other everything that happened during their separation, Natsu continued to feel guilty as she told him about how she would go hungry for days, how he grew restless and would not let her sleep for a week. But Lucy giving a caress of her thumb in his cheek with kisses to his temple, he found himself forgetting his worries as he looked at her face, though pale and extremely thin, he was glad to have her back.

After the meal Virgo and Aquarius came in they cleaned up the crumbs and took away the tray, while Lucy looked over at her pink haired son making sure he was still asleep.

Natsu crawled deep under the covers then gently pulled Lucy down along side him, he cuddled her close, he was almost ready to sleep when Lucy spoke.

"Igneel." Lucy said jolting Natsu awake with full attention.

"What?" he said gently pushing her away and looking down at her.

"Igneel Ryu Blaze Dragneel, Prince of Fiore from the Palace of Fairy Tail, Heir to the throne. Ryu for short." Lucy explained with a teary smile.

Natsu smiled largely again with a few tears as well he pulled her in as a few drops escaped, he placed a sobbing kiss to her head.

"I love it." He cried out with passion.

"And I love you." He finished cupping her cheek and bringing her in for a sloppy kiss of need.

"I love you too." she exclaimed taking a moment before she was captured in a kiss again, they continued to kiss until they both fell asleep.


	23. The Final Duty of a bride

**Thank you to everyone who kept up with my story.**

 **As my Christmas present here is the next Chapter.**

 **So enjoy. As for the haters I have learned my lesson and I am going to ignore you and your bad reviews.**

 **So for all of my followers I thank you greatly.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lucy woke up days after her almost funeral, she was alone save for her son that lay gently asleep in his crib next to her bed.

She turned over and gently caressed his pink head.

"My son. Today is the day." She stated letting a sweet smile crawl over her face as her eyes drifted to the sweet dreams that he was probably having and prayed that they were blissful.

Lucy laid in contentment blushing at the thought of her DNA mixed with Natsu's to create such a fine boy, she felt to flushed to continue those thoughts while gazing at her son so she carefully turned onto her back feeling her milk slosh in her large bosom.

Her thoughts wandered to the King, how he looks in his regal clothing, how alluring he looks with nothing on, the smile he gives to her silently seducing her, she remembered how hot his calloused fingers felt against her soft skin, how her whole body melts and goes numb and so sensitive when he presses his heated lips against hers, then how it feels to have his thick member caressing her insides and the warmth of his seed filling her insides and coaxing her body into the conceiving of his children.

She brought a pillow to her chest and blushed while pressing her face into its soft satin fabric as her mind wandered, she was quickly brought out of her thoughts when Virgo spoke from her spot in her room.

"Hime if you are awake we must begin preparations." She spoke gently as to try and not awaken the prince.

Lucy blushed again as her stomach contracted in nervousness, she sat up then was helped to stand, her legs in full use now, her delicate feet were slipped into pink slippers and a pink satin robe was gently thrown over her shoulders.

Ryu was left in the crib for the time being while being watched over by his new handmaiden Aries as another gift from the Celestial Spirit King, Aquarius prepared the hot bath filled with purple water the was covering the bathroom in a delicate scent of Lavender and chamomile, oils beads were dropped in and easily mixed the water with its moisturizing oil.

Virgo helped Lucy undress tossing the clothes into the laundry then twisting twisting her blonde hair around her head exposing her skin completely for her bathing, Virgo brought out a basin filled with hot water and honey amber bar soap, aquarius was finished filling the large bath tub so she came over to help scrub Lucy's body lathering her skin with the honey soap.

The bubbles tingled her pores with the honey smoothed any rough skin she had, and the sponges Aquarius and Virgo were using was cleansing out the clogged pores giving Lucy's body the look of clarity and purity.

They then pulled down her hair letting the golden locks fall crimped down to her bubble covered bottom, the mildew scent was evident from being put in a braid for many days after being washed days ago.

Aquarius carefully poured warm water over her head to dampen the gold tresses, then irgo went over to the dragon shaped nozzles on the wall, she pulled on one of the wings letting the liquid shampoo drizzle in the 2 small bottles in her hands, then she set those aside and grasped another 2 empty bottles and filled them with the honeysuckle scented conditioner.

She returned to Lucy and handed Aquarius 2 small bottles one of each, they carefully drizzled the shampoo onto her hair and massaged her scalp covering the silken hair with sweet smelling bubbles, once her hair was fluffed with thick foam Aquarius dribbled more water over her head letting the shampoo rinse from her hair, once her hair was clear enough they went on to drizzle the conditioner soften her hair into fine silk.

Once she was covered with yellow bubbles, her skin was rubbed red raw, and her hair was lathered making it feel like delicate silk, Virgo and Aquarius lead her under the shower where they pulled the rope easily opening the small door in the ceiling letting a large waterfall crash down over Lucy coaxing the soap from her body and rinsing her hair.

Lucy was clean and clear, so Virgo put Lucy's hair up in a braid again and wrapped them around in a crown, then Lucy stepped into the hot bath letting the oily water cover her skin, She laid back against the body pillow and rested her head on the side of the tub closing her eyes in relaxation as Virgo began spreading a green face mask over her face.

Lucy stayed in the bath for an hour letting the magical properties of the water and face mask do there work.

Once the mask had turned blue Virgo took a hot wet rag and pulled the solid mask from her face taking blackheads out, then drizzling the rag with face cleanser Virgo scrubbed her face then rinsed with a clean wet rag.

Once her face was clear, Virgo helped Lucy from the now tepid water, they rubbed her down with lotion potion and hot rags soaking up any leftover oil and lotion, then began the dressing.

Lucy sat naked on a rocking chair, Ryu had finally woken up so she took a minor break to feed him while Aquarius and Virgo prepared the clothes, Ryu was still a heavy eater like his dad he suckled and suckled until she ran dry and when he was full he passed out again.

"Yes just like his father." Lucy stated as she handed her sleeping baby over to Aries who laid him back down in his crib.

Lucy was then lead to the vanity and sat naked while Virgo began plucking stray hairs from her face then did her make up, shadowing her eyes with pink shadow and black liner giving her an enticing cat eye, her lips were pumped with vixen red stain and a pink highlight, then her makeup was finished

Lucy walked over and stood on the platform in front of the large mirrors, her naked form was completely visible as Virgo came over with her underwear, her pink satin lingerie came first, they puffed up her large chest with extra room and pads for milk expansion and leakage, while her panties accented her bouncy bottom.

Then the silver slip was pulled over her head falling like water over her body, then silk stockings came next along with the diamonds encrusted suspenders and pink garter belt with diamond buckle.

Next came the petticoat it fell in large hoops to make it airy and light then the sheer tresses fell over the petticoat to accent the large skirt, then came the dress, she had been looking forward to wearing it ever since Lucy saw it during Christmas, it draped over her body and easily covered the petticoats.

The silver and diamonds glittered and gleamed, accenting every curve of her body, she stood there and watched as Virgo pulled her hair from the braid brushed it and pulled it up in a large curly bun with diamond flowers decorating it, while Aquarius painted melted silver on her nails, the heat not a bother at all to the mate of a fire dragon slayer, the silver gleamed and shone like mirrors perfectly, Virgo finished with her hair and moved to decorating Lucy's body with brushing silver glitter over her chest and over her eyes shining like a bright star.

Aquarius then was quick yet careful when she clasped the silver cuffs on her wrists, while Virgo carefully clasped the diamond earrings dangling from her ears, then came the final touches, Virgo pinned the long lace veil over her bun while Aquarius helped lucy into the diamond slippers, then came the big leagues, Aquarius draped the long diamond collar necklace around her delicate neck and clasped it into position while Virgo placed the gorgeous tiara upon her head.

Finally Lucy was ready.


	24. A King and his Bride

The entire Kingdom was watching, every lacrima tron was set on the channel of the palace, anyone that was lucky enough to receive an invitation was gathered around in the citizen area following the red carpet that lead to the Cathedral, while around the palace was set up with many carriages for the wedding parade.

Then at the Cathedral itself sat many of the people of status waiting for the wedding to begin.

Natsu came out first he was dressed in the traditional Gold Groom suit wearing his pre-coronation gold princely crown, he mounted his gold armoured blonde horse while his brothers mounted their own horses decorated with their own colored armor to match their groomsmen suits and Prince symbol.

Romeo went first as the youngest brother and the last Groomsmen, the groomsmen party continued with Gajeel, Fried, Jellal, Elfman, then the Best man Gray.

Then the Bridal Party followed starting off with the youngest Bride Wendy, then Levy, Mira, Erza, Evergreen, and then the Maid of Honor Juvia, the bridesmaids and Maid of Honor all wore matching dresses in the same style but with the colors matching their Princes, the dresses were fluffy ruffled bell skirts, jewel encrusted corsets, small lace veils, lace gloves, and simple satin heels and Roses and baby's breath bouquets with colors matching the outfits.

Once the Wedding party arrived at the Cathedral The Princes helped their Brides from the horses then escorted them in the same rank into the Church.

Romeo and Wendy led the way down the long aisle in indigo then separated as they reached the front and went to the top of the stairs standing at attention.

Gajeel and Levy came next in Black and Blue with accents of grey and orange, Fried followed with a joyful Mira in Magenta and Green, followed by Jellal with Erza in red and Blue, Elfman and Evergreen in green and Blue, Then Gray and Juvia wearing light blue and dark blue.

Once they were all in place it was Natsu's turn, He gently galloped through town waving to to his people as he passed, and carefully descended on the small stair case from his horse and took his place at the altar.

Then the bridal song tickled every listening ear of the Kingdom, all eyes were on the palace as the large doors opened to reveal Lucy on a white horse covered in beautiful light silver armor encrusted with diamonds as her wedding dress flared out over the horse's body.

She trotted through town smiling at everyone and nodded to all who threw yellow roses to her along with heartfelt remorse filled apologies, the same yellow roses were in her bouquet that clashed with the white and pink roses.

As she neared the Church a certain golden head caught her eyes and upon closer look her quick suspicions were confirmed, she stopped her horse and motioned her the guards to let him through.

She watched as her father walked up to her horse and handed her the yellow rose he held, she took it and picked it into her bouquet motioning for him to take a spot next to her and he walked in line with her as she continued on her way to the Cathedral.

Once they arrived her father helped her down by holding her hand while she descended the stair mount, then the horse was lead away as she wraps her arm around her father's.

There wasn't a dry eyes in the Kingdom as the Lucy's forgiveness was evident, the doors swung open to reveal her beauty to the real wedding party inside the Church, everyone gasped at the site but no one was more dumbfounded then the King he watched in pride as Lucy treaded the aisle with the grace of a Queen arm in arm with her now sober father.

Lucy caught eye of her brother who sat up front his eyes were on his father and Jude locked eyes with him as well then shared a look of forgiveness and content then Jude gained more pride when his eyes fell on the white haired beauty that was heavily pregnant.

They finally arrived at the altar and Natsu stood at the bottom of the stairs as the priest began.

"Who gives this girl to this man?" He asked.

"As her Father I do with the blessing of her older brother and the spirit of her mother joins us in her blessing as well." Jude said with ease.

"Then you may give her away now." He replied.

Jude took Lucy's hand then Natsu and placed them in each other then slowly backed up to the front pew right next to Lisanna.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Let us bow our heads and pray." Everyone in the Kingdom bowed in prayer sending good thoughts of good health, long lives, and many children to the couple.

"Do you Natsu Dragneel take thee Lucy Heartfilia, as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? Til death do you part?"

"I do." Natsu said with pride.

"Do you Lucy Heartfilia, take thee Natsu Dragneel, as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do." Lucy also said with much pride.

"Turn to your Bride please my King, The rings please." He stated.

Gray Handed Natsu Lucy's wedding ring while Juvia handed Lucy, Natsu's wedding ring.

" Please repeat after me. I, Natsu Dragneel." He stated.

"I, Natsu dragneel." Natsu repeated.

"Take thee Lucy Heartfilia."

"Take thee Lucy Heartfilia."

"As my Lawfully wedded wife."

"As my Lawfully wedded wife."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Natsu said slipping on a simple silver ring with a small indentation that easily slipped into place next to the engagment ring she was already wearing.

"Please repeat after me my lady." The priest continued.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia."

"I, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Take thee Natsu Dragneel."

"Take thee Natsu Dragneel."

"As my Lawfully wedded husband."

"As my Lawfully wedded husband."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

Lucy finished slipping on the simple gold band.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said.

"Please bring up the Prince please." He continued.

Virgo came up and took Lucy's bouquet and Juvia's Bouquet while Aries handed the bathed and dressed Ryu to Lucy.

Ryu wore a silver and gold embroidered Christening gown, Page boys brought out the large, tall, gold basin, another brought out a large pitcher filled with holy water.

After the quick set up gray and Juvia took their places opposite of Natsu and Lucy that held the happy baby.

"Gray and Juvia Fullbuster, do you take on the responsibilities and duties of the Godparents to his highness Prince Igneel Ryu Blaze Dragneel?"

"We do." They said in unison.

"Do you solemnly promise to follow the wishes of Natsu and Lucy of how they want the Prince to be raised?"

"We do."

"Please present the Prince." He stated allowing lucy and Natsu to hold Ryu's head over the basin as the Priest went on.

"I baptise you in the name of the father the son and the holy spirit. May you forever be blessed with a strong body and mind with the guidance of the Heavenly light."

Once the baptism was complete Aries took the child away as Lucy took hold of her bouquet again.

Natsu and Lucy walked back down the aisle and out of the Church to the decorated white horse drawn Carriage, Natsu helped lucy up irst then mounted the Carriage next.

They rode back through the City heading back to the Palace while waving to their people on the way.


	25. From a Bride to a Queen

Once they all returned they got a break for touch ups until it was time to go in front of cameras again.

Then the next event started, Natsu and Lucy separated into different rooms on the opposite sides of the throne room.

Lucy had to have her veil removed and had a bit of time to feed Ryu until she was needed again.

Finally the alert was said from the messenger.

Lucy was to have her arms by her side and her gown was flared before she was presented before the party in the throne room.

The doors opened and now all cameras were on her and Natsu as he was also revealed at the same time as her, he wore his prince crown but no cape just like her.

The both slowly walked out continuing to face each other then just before bumping each other they both turned to face the inner throne room where the thrones stood at attention.

They walked in pace with each other with grace and confidence, they stood before both of the thrones then gently turned to face out among the people in the room to watch.

Aries came out and gracefully placed the baby on the velvet baby throne in between the royal thrones she then removed herself.

The priest came out along with page boys ceremoniously carrying 3 pillows with 3 royal crowns, 2 big red velvet ones and a small one with an elastic band and more page boys followed with more pillows with royal balls, scepters, and capes.

The Priest first did the capes, natsu got a long red cape with gorgeous gold embroidery covering it that matched his suit, then Lucy got her own red cape with white gold embroidery to match her gown, then a small red cape with both gold and white gold embroidery to match his christening gown.

Then came the jeweled balls, natsu got a large gold ball with a small cross on top, Lucy got a smaller white gold ball, next came the scepters, Natsu got a long gold one, Lucy got a white gold one and Ryu got a tiny silver rattle that was designed like a scepter with a jeweled ball on top which he gladly popped in his mouth.

Finally came the Crowns, Natsu's prince crown was removed then got a large red velvet and gold King crown and it sat snugly on his head, Lucy's princess tiara was removed then got her large red velvet Queen crown placed on her head with grace, finally Ryu got his small prince crown placed on his head and it was comfortable enough that he didnt bother with it.

The priest moved out of the way as Natsu and Lucy both sat down on the thrones.

"Do you solemnly swear to uphold the laws and regulations of being rulers of our great Kingdom?" He asked as he stood down below with everyone else.

"We solemnly swear so to do." They said in unison.

"Then I now pronounce you King Natsu Dragneel, Queen Lucy Dragneel, and Prince Ryu Dragneel of Fiore. May you all rule justly and graciously." The priest said bowing low making everyone else bow as well.

They both stood and easily placed the balls and scepters back on the ceremonial pillows then walked up the opposite stairs up to the balcony where their Kingdom awaited all bowing low in loyalty to their new royalty.

"Rise my people. May a new era begin a new and let us all praise our new Queen for her forgiveness and love to her Kingdom." Natsu said. The Kingdom began to clap and cheer in happiness while Lucy and Natsu waved as they stand before the Kingdom and in front of all lacrima visions Natsu and Lucy came together for the kiss making everything from their marriage to their titles as royal official.

Lucy took hold of her son and continued to wave to her people happy in her new life and looked forward to the adventures of the future.

 **The End**


	26. Author's Final note

Dear Readers.

I'm Sorry it has taken so long but ultimately this story has ended I was going to do a short sequel chapter but things happened with my family and I lost interest and that all the ideas I had for it weren't written down so I forgot about what I was going to write.

I'm sorry about that, but now I will show this story as complete.

I hope you all can forgive me about this.

Best Regards

Mystic,


End file.
